the first of many
by bashfulbabe
Summary: this is an omegaverse Severus is the omega (which means mpreg) and harry is the Alpha. This is heavily smut. Short burts of plot in-between smut. This is a gift Mpreg. I am in the process of rewriting this. It is currently being posted (all the rewritten chapters) on A03 once I finish the story, I will also post all the edited chapters here. for PiffyEQ
1. Chapter 1

He's such a restrained man. He's effectively locked away all weapons that can be used against him. So well he's hidden everything. Back before I killed Voldemort, before the war ended, when he was still my teacher- I hated him. I can't deny that. He was as much an enemy as Voldemort himself. No. I thought worse of him because he was an enemy that I saw on a daily basis. If someone were to tell me that there would be a day that I didn't hate this man, I would hex them.

I knew very little about the magical world, and I regret saying that I still lack certain knowledge. Which is difficult since I am now a teacher to the next generation of witches and wizards. Defense against the Dark arts. I'm the first DADA teacher that has stayed on for more than a year. I am also the youngest at 18. Though I am not the most talented my fame has allowed me to bypass many of the requirements of becoming a teacher. Parents happily choose the boy who live to teach their children. I still insisted on becoming qualified while teaching. I loathe using my fame to my advantage, but this castle is the only home I have ever known. I feared leaving it.

He returned to teaching potions after he recovered from Nagini's bite. I was certain he was going to die. I think he was certain as well. That's the only reason he opened up. That's the only reason I know he is a good brave man. He is also a restrained man. I have offered him friendship countless times since the war has ended. He refuses me. He refuses to consider any relationship other than one of hostility between us. He refuses to even eat in the great hall since we would be at the same table. He's avoided me as completely as possible.

I'm concerned. Knowing Snape, of course he'd be pissed at losing some of his bravado, but he's borderline hiding from me. I hate to say it, but I'm worried. Sometimes he doesn't even teach his classes for a week at a time. He never has a reason to give for his absence. The rest of the staff grumbles and complains and wonders why he is treated special- the details of the final battle were blurred. For the sake of his pride, I never told anyone the true details of what we thought were his last moments. On my word, he was not locked away. I'm sure Minerva knows most if not all of the truth, since it was her to offer him his old position back. She now takes Dumbledore's place.

"Harry, you look troubled."

"Severus is missing classes again. I don't think he missed teaching a single day when I was a student. It's not like him."

"He has his reason Harry." She gives me a knowing look.

"Does he also have his reasons for avoiding me?" When she doesn't answer I continue. "You know what happened that night don't you?"

"Yes. I questioned Severus on what exactly happened. I knew Severus's was on the side of light, but Dumbledore was not the one to tell me. I was his teacher. You are aware that he was bullied considerably. Severus was a small and quiet child. He never initiated any fight, but he was often in them. Sharp, but back then he bit his tongue. As long as no one interacted negatively with him, he left everyone alone. I would not believe that small child would harm anyone unprovoked. I knew of how he fell from the light and returned. I trusted him even without any proof."

"Headmistress, could you please tell me. You seem to know Severus well. Please. Just tell me why he hates me. It doesn't make sense. He saved me. He risked his life numerous times to keep me alive and safe, but then he acts like he hates me. I don't understand him." She calmly takes a sip of her tea. Despite her age, her eyes are still young. They twinkle at me much the same as Dumbledore's often did.

"You were raised in a muggle household. I'm sure you are aware that there are many things about the magical world that you do not know."

"Yes. I've been wanting to improve myself in that area, but I do not even know what I don't know." She nods.

"I quite understand. Now. Listen carefully. Try to understand." Her eyes are smiling. "I gave my word that I would not tell you certain things about Severus. I am always true to my word. As your past teacher I cannot allow you to continue ignorant of the world around you. I have a book. I've marked certain chapters that I believe will be enlightening to you. I suggest you borrow this book and read it. You might very well be tested on the subject." She stands and grabs a book off her desk. She has planned to give it to me before I even walked into her office. "I am doing this for his well-being. I do not believe that man knows what is best for him, but I am hoping that there is someone who does." We finish our tea in relative silence. The moment the last drop is drunk, I take the book and go to my chambers.

I settle into my bed and look at the cover for the first time. _Index to the magical world_. The book is thick and warn with time. There are bookmarks sticking out of the top of the book, I flip to the first one. The pages are yellow, but it is still clearly legible.

 _All witches and wizards are born with a specific biological make up. Unlike in muggles witches and wizards can be divided into three categories. Betas, Alphas, and Omegas._

 _Betas: Betas make up the majority of the magical population at nearly 80 percent. Betas are similar to muggles in that, the females conceive and the male sire._

 _Alphas: Alphas exist in the top 10 percent of the magical population. All Alphas are male and are marked by the strength of their magic. Alphas often accomplish great and near impossible feats with their many talents. All Alphas have an Omega mate that will find them by their eighteenth year. All Omegas find their mates aside from in the case of death. Though Alphas are not drawn to their mates in the same way, once the consummation is completed, Alphas are able to sense their mate as easily._

 _Omegas: Omegas make up the last 10 percent of the magical population. Omegas can be either male or female, and any omega can conceive a child. Omegas are marked by their ability to conceive. An omega will first experience heat when their alpha mate reaches their eighteenth year. Heat happens as often as once a month to as infrequent as once every three months. An omega's heat lasts for approximately one week at which time their body is optimal for conceiving their mate's child._

The paragraph about Alphas and the one about Omegas is circled. I flip to the next marked section.

 _An Omegas heat:_

 _An Omegas heat lasts for approximately one week's time, during which the omega can only thing of breeding and conceiving their Alphas offspring. This can be a dangerous time to the Omega as their body emits pheromones that attract Alphas. These pheromones intoxicate any Alpha in its radius. Omegas experience their first heat when their Alpha comes of age. When an Omega's Alpha reaches eighteen, the Omega's body goes through a change ensuring that he or she is able to conceive a child._

 _Regardless of the Omega's age, their sexual maturity is linked to that of their Alphas. An Omega's first heat is also the first that an omega's body is able to ejaculate. Omegas will seek out their mates during this first heat unless restrained._

 _During heat, an Omega has little control over their body. In the case of the Omega being male, they need not worry about lack of lubrication during heat. If an Omega is unable to find their mate during heat, they will remain unable to satisfy their urges. Regardless of the number of orgasms the Omega achieves, the need for sexual release will remain._

I stop reading. Severus is an Omega. That's why he's missing class. Whoever his mate is, he's reached the age of eighteen. Minerva gave the book to me. I must be Severus's Alpha. He's been missing class because he's been going into heat, and only Minerva knows that. He wouldn't want me to know this. He's such a controlled man. He's been going into heat. He's been losing control over his body to desires he's unfamiliar with. Of course he'd be avoiding me. The person that he's been going into heat over.

I leave the book on my bed while I go up to Minerva's office. I don't even bother knocking before I enter. She has a cup of tea in front of her and across from her. She's been expecting me.

"I think it best if we make this meeting short? I'm sure there are places where you feel you need to be."

"Severus has missed the past several days of classes. Does that mean he's been in heat?" I don't even bother hiding why I'm here.

"He went into heat Friday. Though it is personal information, I have noticed that Severus's heat normally lasts five days and it happens once every twenty-three days. If that trend stays true for this one as well, then he will be dealing with his last night as we speak."

"What is the password to his chambers. You know for in cases of emergency right?"

"I do know. In any ordinary situation, I would not tell you. You are his mate. You have come to that conclusion completely on your own. I feel justified that I did not spoil his secret, but this is a serious matter. I implore you to not act brash. Severus is an Omega and you are his Alpha. If you enter his rooms then you will surely see him in a state not normal of him. You will also be unable to control yourself to any great extent. His scent will intoxicate you, and you will desire to consummate your union. I will tell you the passwords to his chambers- though once he comes down from the high he will likely be seething at the both of us. Are you sure about going to his rooms tonight? If you wait until tomorrow, he will be in a better frame of mind to talk about the future. He will not be capable of proper speech tonight."

"He needs me. He's been needing me and I just didn't know it." She nods. She hands me a small silver key. I'm not sure why, all of the rooms have passwords, but I don't ask.

"Phoenix tears."

I practically sprint to the dungeons. Never mind the nauseous pit in my stomach. I've never done more than a bit of heavy petting. He didn't want me to know. I mean, I know him and my father were at odds, and I know that he sees me as a young no-nothing brat. He has every right to not like me. Why is it me. Why am I his mate. I pause outside of his door. He's not going to tell me. He hasn't yet; I'd be willing to bet he plans to never tell. If he really doesn't want me to know, then maybe it's best if I pretend that I don't. I've never thought about having a relationship with him. I'm not opposed, but I've honestly never even considered it.

I don't hate him, and I'd wager that he doesn't hate me either. Not hating someone isn't necessarily grounds to bed them though. Maybe he doesn't want to be intimate with me and it's just his instincts. I still plan to go inside his rooms and see him without all of his guards. I just need to make sure that I'm prepared for the consequences. If he doesn't hate me now, he might after tonight. He will be willing, but only because biologically he has no choice.

It shouldn't be possible, but I can smell his scent from through the door. It bids me inside. Tempts me to throw away all thoughts. I can only imagine the strength it will have when it is not muffled.

"Phoenix tears."

The scent hits me before the sounds. There is another door and I know that's where he is. I still have some semblance of control though this scent demands that I remove my clothing and satisfy urges that I did not have before I opened the door. I fight against them. The sounds are just as arousing.

Loud unabashed moans echo off the walls. The entirety of his chambers much have a silencing charm; I could not hear him previously. I stand there and listen. I can imagine what he looks like right now. I can image what he must be doing to pull those sounds from his tight lips. I push the door to his bedroom open and it doesn't even creak from the movement.

I don't know what I was expecting.

But this wasn't it.

Curled in the center of his bed is a man I would almost swear I've never met. It doesn't wholly look like Severus. This cannot be the perpetually composed man that I know. His skin is as pale as I imagined it to be, but his body is lithe and long. His left hand snakes between his legs and rapidly jerks himself off. He hasn't even noticed my presence. His right arm is at an odd angle and I see that his wrist is shackled to one of the bed posts. His long legs are trembling and he's lying in a pool of his own cum. Just as he opens his eyes and looks at me he screams his release. More cum joins the ever growing puddle under him. Tears are wetting his face.

"Don't look!" he shouts. His hand has abandoned his still erect penis and now his fingers furiously stretch his ass out. "Don't look. Ahh. Don't look." Even as he says the words his legs are spreading to give me a better view. My hand is on the door frame to hold me in place. I want to fuck him into the mattress. Breathe. Don't lose it yet. "Don't look." His hips are instinctively thrusting forward against nothing. His chest and shoulders are covered in a sheen of sweat. The majority of his dark hair fans out on the pillows, but some strands fall across his face. Dark eyes are shiny from tears.

"You're my Omega." I notice his erection twitch at my statement.

"Alpha please. Ahh." He's rocking faster. "Leave. Don't come closer. Leave Alpha. Don't look. Can't stop." He's pulling at the bonds trying to leave the bed and close the distance between us. He's panting all the while still pulling at his restraint.

"Do you want free Severus?" She gave me the key to release him. Did he not even trust himself with the key?

"No. Please. Just leave." I wet my lips as delicious pale fingers open himself. "I can't stop. Leave while you are still in control of yourself. Don't watch." Every inch of skin from his cheeks to his shoulders is glowing a healthy red. His stomach is lean. His pink nipples stand out against the pallid skin of his chest. I have the urge to taste those small buds, to take them into my mouth, to bite them until he screams. My grip on the door frame intensifies. I cannot take another step or I will lose control, even now it's unbearable. Those tiny buds are erect- tempting me.

"Severus stop fingering yourself."

"I can't. It hurts." His fingers work faster.

"If you do not do as I say then I will come closer. If I do that, then I will not be able to control myself. If you want me to stay where I'm at, then do as I say. I want you to play with your nipples. I'll stay here and watch. I won't move any closer as long as you continue to do as I say."

I watch his fingers pull out of himself reluctantly. They are slick with some sort of lubrication. The hissing sound he makes when his thumb ghosts over his right nipple is almost enough to make me cum.

"What is that on your fingers Severus." He's not looking at me in the eyes.

"Lubrication."

"Did you go out and buy some since you knew you would be in heat." He's shaking his head.

"Omegas produce lubrication naturally during heat. It's normal for Omegas."

"So then you are wet for me? Is this how you've been dealing with your heat. Locking yourself away. Avoiding me. Handcuffing yourself."

"It was the only way to not seek you out."

"Why didn't you?" His pinching those beautiful buds between his thumb and index fingers. Each time he roles it between those digits, his eyes glaze over. Severus doesn't answer me. His narrow hips are trembling. "Were you ashamed to be seen like this? You wouldn't want anyone to see you lacking all control. Maybe you were ashamed that I'm your Alpha."

"I already knew it was you. I knew before you even started school here. I knew when you were still an infant that you were my Alpha. I just didn't think it would play a role in my life. I wasn't supposed to survive the war." He looks delicious. "Please. Let me touch myself. It hurts so bad."

"You won't be able to satisfy yourself. Only I can do that, but if I come any closer then I will not be able to stop myself. You are all tied of for me. You wouldn't be able to get away. I could taste you till I'm content." Loud whimpers break me from my trace. "Neither of us would be able to stop in the middle. You're already at your limit. Need I remind you that you didn't want me here. You don't want me to help you. You were going to hide this from me as long as you were able."

"It hurts." Most of his body is raw from continual rubbing and touching.

"Why did you hide this from me. You've even admitted that you've known for a while. Tell me. Answer my question and then If you want me to leave then I will and if you want me to join you then I will do that. Answer my question Severus, but hurry. I'm at my limit too."

He's such a restrained man. To see him like this is almost enough for me to come undone. He's feverish and wanting. Wanton and needy. Lewd. Impossibly lewd. He's not talking, in fact he's biting his lip. He just looks unsure of himself. "Severus?"

"I don't have any good answers. You will not like any of the ones I have."

"Tell me anyways." I exhale as his hand returns to fondling himself. "You have a reason for everything you do. Just tell me. Then I will do whatever you want."

"It's too new. I couldn't ejaculate before you reached eighteen. I cared very little for sexual release. It's too unfamiliar. It's too soon. Too fast. I shouldn't even be alive."

"Keep going Severus." I'm not sure if I'm asking him to keep talking or keep touching himself. It doesn't matter.

"I don't want another master." He is fully crying now. "I know it's not the same, but my entire life I've always had a master. Death was going to free me of that cycle, now I'm reliant upon someone else. I'll need you every time I go into heat, and you'll come because I'm your Omega. My scent will draw you in regardless of how you feel. If we are not careful I could even conceive a child. A child of an ex death eater. She would be ridiculed and isolated from her peers because of the stupidity I had as a child. It's too much. To many potential threats."

"You didn't say the word." He's panting.

"What word?"

"That you are afraid." His eyes are wide and wild. "That's what it all boils down to. You were scared of what could possibly happen. You aren't against us mating, just afraid of what might happen. Your heat must be really distracting you because you gave me so many clues just now." I take a step into the room. His body stiffens, but I continue. I can't back out any longer. "You are afraid. You are an Omega that is afraid of being an Omega, but I am your Alpha. I will protect you. I will keep you safe and loved. You also inadvertently told me that you would like to have a child- a little girl. Everything. All of your reasons boil down to you being afraid."

"Don't come any closer."

"I'm not going to hurt you Severus. Isn't that what you're afraid of. That I'll hurt you." He's curing into himself. "But I'm not a child anymore. I know what kind of hurt you are actually afraid of. If I touched you roughly, I'm sure you would tolerate it and likely not be overly bothered, but I could hurt you. Couldn't I Severus. I could use this power over you to humiliate you. I could take advantage of your times of weakness. Or. I could just simply neglect you. I could refuse you. That's what you were afraid of. You were afraid of going to me- at possibly the most vulnerable time in your life- and me turning you away. It would have broken you. Wouldn't it?"

My hand lays flat on his back soothingly. He doesn't respond, but I have my answer. I'm kneeling on the bed in front of him. Taking the silver key, I unhook the cuff. I'm shimmying out of my clothing when I notice that he's stroking himself faster. He can't wait any longer either.

"Don't come any closer."

"Severus. It's too late. I'm not going to hurt you. Not in any way." He's rocking his hips. "You've been waiting for me for a long time." He's stroking himself unable to stop.

"Don't look. I don't want you to see me like this." I kiss him chastely.

"Don't hide yourself. Let me look. Let me see you." My fingers reach between his legs to press into his needy hole. "You've been unable to touch yourself both places because of the handcuff right? Let me take care of that." My finger glide into him easily. "You really are wet for me. You don't even need to be prepared. You've been doing that for the last five days. I'm sure you're ready to be taken." I'm petting his head. He's flushed and not speaking. "But first, help me get ready. Can you suck me off a bit?"

"I don't. I've never. This is all so new. That was my first… I've never."

"Shh. Tonight is a night for firsts." I kiss him again and marvel at how he quickly submits to me. "You're going to suck me Severus. You don't have to be embarrassed, just do everything I ask you to. Open your mouth Severus. Nice and wide." His jaw relaxes and I can hear him panting open mouthed. "Good. Just like that." His pale tongue is hiding just behind his teeth. His shaking breathing is tempting me to thrust down his throat… no. "Keep your mouth open. Just do everything I say." He nods not wanting to close his mouth while speaking. My hand grasps my hard cock. I stroke myself eye level with him. The way his tongue peaks just out of his mouth wanting a taste is completely arousing. I give him what he wants.

I rub the leaking head of my dick against that wet muscle. I notice how he's pulled a pillow into his lap, and I notice how he is repeated humping against it. "Do you like how I taste on your tongue." He's humping faster. "How about it. Do you want more? Do you want to give your first blow job?" His cheeks only flush. I stroke myself on his tongue and then lace the fingers of my other hand into his hair. "Suck the head of my dick into your mouth." His mouth closer around me just enough to follow my instructions. "Good. Use your tongue on the underside of my dick." His eyes are clinched shut as he follow my instructions. His hips never slow. "Severus, your mouth is so hot." I pull his hair needing him to take me deeper but not being able to voice it. Thankfully he understand. When I pull his hair again I do so unintentionally harder. I didn't mean to, but before I can apologize he's moaning around my cock. "Do you like that Severus. Do you like me pulling your hair?"

He's whimpering now. I'm petting the top of his head. He's bobbing his head and sucking me wonderfully. I continue lightly pulling his hair noticing his reactions each time. Tensing of his shoulders, body spasms. Both of my hands are tangled in his hair and he's loving it. He loves when I slam down his throat. He loves when I yank his hair and pull him off of my dick. He loves when I rub my cock against his cheek. Each time I pull out, he open his mouth inviting me back in.

Once I'm down his throat again I pull his hair and tilt his head. "Open your eyes. Look at me while we do this." Dark pools shyly look up at me. "That's right baby. It feels a lot more intimate when you don't close your eyes." I pull my dick from his mouth and rub it against the corner of his lips. "You didn't answer. Do you like when I pull your hair." When he doesn't immediately answer I yank hard on those dark tresses.

"I like it. I like it." His eyes are misty.

"The heat must be unbarable. You aren't even trying to act coy." Precum is spreading over his dry lips and he licks it away.

"I want more. My Alphas seed needs to fill my belly." His mouth is wide for me. I slam in no longer able to restrain myself. He doesn't care. He moans around me as I hit the back of his throat. The pillow is drenched in cum. This thought only spurs me to fuck his mouth faster.

"I'm pissed that you didn't come to me. We could have been doing this much sooner. You wasted so much time hiding from me." I'm close. I watch as his fingers thrust in and out of his ass. He is ready for me. Soon my mate. I'll take you there next. "Are you ready for me to fill your belly now Omega." He's nodding and sucking faster. I yank his hair and he whines as his mouth released my dick with a pop.

Spurts of hot cum hit his face. I continue to stroke myself letting more jizz hit his cheeks. "You said…"

"I can't let you spoil your dinner with snacks, but I promise you will go to bed with your belly full." He's licking his lips trying to drink whatever cum he can. "I'm going to fuck you Severus. I'm going to take your virginity." He's nodding rapidly. "And after I get done taking your virginity, I'm going to fuck you again. And then again. I'm going to make up for all the time you wasted hiding from me, and each time I'm going to cum inside of you."

"Alpha. If you do cum inside. I could conceive a child." I lay him on his stomach.

"Isn't that the point of an Omega. To breed. I'm going to turn you into a mommy. I'm going to fuck you so often you'll stay pregnant. We are going to have so many children that it will rival the Weasley's. Isn't that the purpose of an Omega, Severus? To conceive their Alphas child. I want a big family. I want to see you swollen with my child." Every word I say has him spreading his legs wider for me. "You wanted a girl first right?" He's slowly nodding. I flip him around where he's on his back. "I heard that the best position to conceive a girl is missionary. Do you want to test that?" I'm already sliding inside of him. His knees are bend and I slide a pillow under his hips. Every time I thrust in his eyes roll back. "How does it feel to lose your virginity to me?"

"I didn't know it was possible to feel like this." His eyes are glazed over. "Please. Deeper."

"Wrap your legs around me. I'm not pulling out of you until I'm sure I've knocked you up. I'll just fuck you over and over."

His long pale legs lock onto my hips and force me deeper inside of him. "I want to be claimed. I've waited so long."

"My sweet Omega. You are starving for my cum. I'll feed you till you're swollen."

"There!" He's shouting but I neither speed or slow my thrusts. Instead I lay the palm of my hand over his flat abdomen.

"You have a womb that will be full soon. You never answered. Is that what you want. Do you want to be a mommy?"

"Yes. Please. Knock me up."

"How many children do you want Severus."

"As many as we can. I want to be a baby maker. I want to be a mommy. I want you to put a baby in me. As many and as often as possible. Yes. Yes." He's screaming, but he's meeting every thrust.

"Such a slutty Omega. Everyone is going to know when they see you swollen with my child. Everyone is going to know that I've have my dick up your ass. Everyone's going to know that you're my omega and that I've fucked you. Every time you get pregnant again, everyone will know that you opened yourself to me."

"I don't care. I don't care who knows. Please give me what I need Alpha. I need to breed. I need to feel what it's like to carry your child." My fingers are in his hair again. I'm sucking at his neck and he stretches his neck for me. "Cover me in love marks. I want everyone to know."

"If you keep talking like that I won't be able to last."

"Then cum. I've waited for so long. Please."

"Soon let me enjoy this. It's my first time as well."

"Mmm."

"Do you like that. Do you like knowing that you're the only one."

"Yes. Yes. Alpha that makes me so happy. I want to be the only one to ever have you." His hands are under his knees forcing them to bend more. "Deeper please. I want more. Faster."

"You are so needy." I crash my lips against his and enjoy how his tongue plays with mine. I can feel his erection against my abdomen. Every time I slam deeper into him his dick twitches. I pull his lips harder to mine. He moans while I pull his hair. Severus pulls away first to scream his orgasm. Loud panting fills the silence of the room. "I'm close Severus. Just a bit more." He's whimpering as he rests his cheek in my palm. He's so tight around me.

"Don't pull out." Severus pleads.

"Of course not Severus. I promised to knock up my Omega and I plan to keep to my word. Are you ready for me Severus?" So close. "If I cum in you right now I just know you'll get pregnant." He's whimpering.

"Please. Cum inside. Please." He surprises me by connecting our lips together. I can feel passion and desire and desperation. I can feel loneliness. He wants this. He needs it. He swallows my moans then pulls away licking his lips. His lips are swollen. His eyes wet from tears. His body is covered in a layer of sweat. He looks impossible beautiful.

"Sev. I'm cumming!" I can't hold back. I can hear him groaning as I empty myself in him. "You feel so good Sev."

"Harry." He's whimpering as I soften inside him. When I pull out he looks at me and smiles softly. "So tired Harry. Finally. I came and felt satisfied."

"You won't have to fight through your heat alone anymore Severus. Tomorrow I'm moving into your rooms."

"Yes." His eyes are already trying to shut. He's finally sated after countless heats alone.

"You aren't going to hide your heat from me anymore." He's smiling softly. Tiredly.

"Thank you Alpha. Love you." The last words are tiredly mumbled and I'm not sure he's realized he's said them.

"I love you Omega." He falls asleep still full of my cum ensuring that in nine months he will give birth to my child. The first of many.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning my Omega's eyes were clear. He threw himself from my side and landed off of the bed. As if finally realizing the events from the night before he snarled at me and swiftly left the room to shower and dress for the day. I let him. He leaves me to his room and his bed uncaring of what I may do in his chambers. He was so willing to let me into his ' _chambers'_ last night. So open and wanting. Now he's run away from me. I don't like that, but I'll let him run for now.

Before I leave the room I call a house elf and ask that my possessions be moved to my Omega's rooms before our last class ends. The elf only smiled in confirmation. See Severus, even the elves are on my side.

Severus is wearing a higher collar than normal for him. Yes, he wouldn't have time to put a potion on the marks to vanish them away. Next time I will leave them higher so that he can't hide them. Minerva is smiling like a Cheshire cat when she notices Severus having difficulties sitting.

"You must make sure to eat your eggs and sausages Severus. Proteins are needed to help one overcome illness. You've been sick for so many days, I'm glad that Harry was able to administer a cure for you." My omega's face twists into a snarl of anger.

"My wellbeing is of no concern to you." Even while he says this, I notice him take a few bites of his food. I'll have to ask Minerva how she was able to make him so obedient.

He has more classes than I do today, so I head back to our room to check on the elves progress. It looks right. I like seeing my clothes hung next to his. I like seeing our things scattered together as if they were meant to be like this. On our bed is two letters and a pascel. One letter addressed to Severus and the other addressed to me. Both are from the ministry. I'm surprised at how quickly the package arrived since I only ordered it this morning. But then again, they do pride themselves on fast owls. Now the only question is if Severus is willing to experiment with what I've ordered. Sliding the package under the bed I file that thought away from later and recline on the bed to open my letter.

 _Mr. Potter,_

 _It has come to our attention that the binding on your soul to an Omega, Severus Tobias Snape, has been completed. Upon the rules set forth since the birth of magic, all of the Omega's assets both monetary and the like have been liquefied into your accounts. Gringotts will ensure that the finances of the Omega make it into your account as you are now liable for any debt or wealth your Omega may possess._

 _Please come into the Ministry- magical creature division- at your earliest convenience so that your Omega may be marked appropriately. Before your meeting: know which marks you intend to place upon your Omega, and bring in any binds you wish to be placed upon your Omega so that our records are accurate._

 _For any questions call at XXX-XXX-XXXX-XXX._

I don't understand.

When Severus enters our room I hand him his letter. He tenses and doesn't look at me.

"Read it. Right now." He opens his mouth before closing it. "In front of me." My voice leaves no room for argument. His slender fingers open the letter as if he were unbuttoning a suit. Deft fingers do not tremble as he pulls the parchment from its casing.

 _Omega,_

 _Now that you have taken an Alpha, he must accompany you to the Ministry to place any charms and/or binds that he wishes upon you. Your accounts have thus been liquefied and absorbed into your Alphas._

 _For any questions, your Alpha will have answers for you._

He stops reading. "Is that it?" I ask

"Yes. The ministry has little need to speak in detail with an Omega." He stands before me awkward and unsure. "When will you take me to the Ministry Alpha." His head bows in quiet submission.

"Severus. You know that I was raised in a muggle home."

"As was I." The admission leaves the room cold. "Unlike you though, I have spent the majority of my life in the wizard world and I am more familiar with the customs. You have a question."

"What do they mean." He exhales and I'm afraid he will deflate.

"An Omega has no social standing. My worth is equal to the level you give me. Charms and binds can be placed upon an Omega both by the ministry and the Alpha. The charms are simple enough. Charms so that you can know my wellbeing or where I am located, and other things of that nauture. You alone decide what is or is not placed upon me. I cannot remove them. I can give you a list of the charms so that you can make your decision." He clears his throat. "The binds are… a bit more sinister. I can understand the need for some of the charms, but the binds are merely used for subjugation. Granted some are less invasive, but the majority of them are used to take the free will of the Omega from them. I can give you a list of those as well if you would like Alpha." He's kneeling in front of me and my blood runs cold. I'm angry. This is the first I've been angry with him since I was a student.

"You knew about this and didn't tell me."

"Yes."

"Is that another reason you hid from me during your heat? You were afraid of this."

"Yes Alpha. I understand that it was not my place as an Omega to hide this from you, but I knew that you didn't know the level of control you could have over me. I was afraid."

"Come here." He walks before me and keeps his gaze aimed at his feet in submission. "Lay over my lap. I'm going to spank you." His cheeks flush in shame.

"Yes Alpha." I ease him over my knee. Softly I rub his bottom. I'm sure he's still sore from last night.

"Severus, do you know why I'm going to spank you?"

"Yes Alpha. Because I didn't want to relinquish my free will to you. It was not my choice to make. I am apologetic Alpha." His shoulders are hung in regret.

"You are wrong. Severus. I'm upset with you. I'm going to spank you, but I'm going to make sure you understand what you did to upset me." I pet his hair softly. "You hid from me. You lied to me. You actually think that I want to take your pride from you. Severus. I would never want that for you. Yes. I might place charms on you. Ones that we both agree on. After your punishment we will discuss together what you feel would be appropriate and what I feel, and then we will come to a decision together."

"You don't want to take away my free will." He sounds so broken.

"No. I don't want to be another master that you have to serve." His shoulders are trembling and I hear him gasping over sobs. Of course he would be afraid. "I know why you hid this from me. You wanted just a bit more freedom. I don't want to take your freedom from you. There might be things I ask of you that you don't readily want to do, but I do not want to take what isn't mine to have."

"But Omegas belong to their Alphas. Anything that is mine would go to you… I don't have much. I have so little. I don't want..."

"Hush Severus. I know what you're afraid of. We will discuss at length everything for our relationship. What I will expect and what I will not. What you want and do not want. All I ask is that you trust that I have your best interest at heart. I will not make you my servant." I can't see his face, but I know he's still crying. "I'm going to ask. Is there anything else that you feel you should tell me. I will figure out later, and if I learn on my own I might not give you as light of a punishment." His shoulders stiffen.

"It is not… greatly important."

"Let me be the judge of that Severus. Tell me." His hand is curling into the sheet under him and I again pet his head in encouragement.

"This morning when I went to shower I cast a spell on myself. I just wanted to see."

"What did you want to see Severus."

"I'm not pregnant. I didn't conceive." His voice sounds so weak. After everything I can't help but chuckle at how upset he is over this.

"Is that all Severus."

"I thought that since I didn't, you would be upset with me for failing."

"Oh Severus. We still have plenty of other chances to try again. It's alright. Were you upset? Were you disappointed?"

"I am not as young as most Omega's when they first conceive. What if I am not fertile enough? You wanted a large family. I also… want a large family."

"Do not be concerned over that. We've only had sex once. I hardly think that makes you infertile." Even if he were, not everyone has sex with the intention of having children. We could always adopt.

"Harry. You are… I can feel your… are you?"

"Of course I'm hard. I have my Omega over my lap submitting to me of his own free will. How could that not turn me on?"

"It isn't just the scent from when I was in heat."

"What do you mean Severus." I'm pulling his pants down and though he tenses, he doesn't stop me. He does know that he can right.

"I was sure once the heat wore off that you would be disgusted with me. I'm not exactly what others would call attractive. And my personality is shit." SMACK. "Ahh!"

"What a nice sound. I didn't expect you to make those sort of sounds when I punished you."

"I wasn't ready. I didn't expect you to start already."

"Don't worry about that. Continue with what you were saying." He's already panting.

"I thought once you sated yourself that you would leave. By now I thought you would be pissed off your rocker with that Weasley friend of yours and talking about how bad of a lay I am." SMACK. "Fuck! Or about how I was still a virgin at my age." SMACK. "Telling him how much more unattractive I am under all the robes." SMACK. "And how I begged you." SMACK. "I expected to wake up alone." SMACK. He's panting. "I expected to wake up alone this morning. I didn't think you would be there holding me."

"How was I supposed to know that you didn't want me to stay?" His shoulders are tense.

"I did want you to stay. I just didn't think you would." I can hear walls crumbling.

"Come lay next to me Severus." He's much taller than me, but still his head presses against my chest. I don't stop him. In fact, I revel in his choice to fold into me. I know he's aroused, and so am I, but I force that to the back of my mind. I'm sure he will not be opposed to us being intimate, but first I want to settle everything. "Now. Do we have to go to the ministry?"

"Yes. It is required for all omega and alpha partnerships that the omega be legally bonded to their alpha. Some of this is done to protect the Omega. When we go to the ministry, they will infuse my magic with yours so that other Alphas will know that I have been claimed. If I go into heat in public, your magic will be enough to keep other Alphas from assaulting me. An omega cannot help if they go into heat, and their scent is enough to draw in any alphas, so this has to be done."

"I'm sorry."

"This doesn't bother me. The bonding of your magic to mine is not invasive. Even some of the charms do not bother me completely. I understand the need for some of them."

"Are there any that you think I should place on you?"

"It depends on what you would want."

"I like the idea of knowing if you are hurt or in pain." He tenses in my arms.

"I should also tell you about binds. If you choose to have binds placed on me, there are ones that you might be interested in. I know that there is a collar that can ensure that I never lie to you. There are chastity belts to make sure that I cannot… do things without my Alpha. There are rings that while I wear them, I would be unable to use magic." He tenses. "There are all manner of binds. Ones to keep me in perpetual heat. Ones that will block my ability to speak. You have the authority to place any and all upon me, but understand that anything I do under the binds will not be my choice. I would completely be in my Alpha's control."

"Severus. I'm not going to do that to you." All tension leaves his body.

"Thank you."

"We will plan to go to the ministry on Saturday. Now. Would you like for me to take care of you?"

"What do you mean." He sounds hesitant.

"Of course I mean for us to have sex."

"But I'm not in heat." He says the words as a matter of fact.

"Well, no, but you don't have to be in heat of us to be intimate."

"It doesn't make sense for us to be intimate. I'm not in heat, and the chances of an omega becoming pregnant outside of their cycles is rare. If I am not likely to become pregnant, then it doesn't make sense to try to copulate."

"Except for the obvious, because it feels good." He's letting me pet his head. "it's fairly normal after all to want to be intimate with your partner even if you don't want to have children. Muggles have many different types of contraception in order to keep from becoming pregnant. Are there any things like that in the wizard world?"

"A few, but they are only given out to witches or wizards that have lower levels of magic in order to keep them from possibly producing a squib. Otherwise witches and wizards are encouraged to reproduce as much as possible. It makes sense that sex would be used for pleasure as often as for conceiving a child, I just never really thought about it. I was sure that you would have no need for me outside of my heat."

"That's ridiculous."

"My mother was an Omega, but she didn't want to be binded to her Alpha. She ran away. My mother was in the mist of her heat when my father found her. He was a muggle and thus was not affected by her scent, but she pursued him. I was conceived, and my father married my mother out of obligation. My father was a cruel man. I asked my mother once why she refused to go to her Alpha. I knew from a young age that I was an Omega. I wanted to know. She told me that she could leave my father, but she could never leave her Alpha. She told me that she met him and knew who he was. She told me that he would have subjugated her. He would have binded her. She preferred having her free will with a man she did not love instead of being kept. I was always afraid after that. It's not uncommon for an Omega to never be seen again after finding their Alpha. And an Alpha is not bound to an Omega. No charms will be placed on you. No binds to keep you. I could not find another from the moment we consummated our union. But you could. I was certain that the time I spent outside of heat, you would be with another. You would have the right. I have no claims to you."

"Severus."

"I do not like having the control taken from me."

"I'm not going to harm you Severus. You are a brave man. Please try to trust me."

"Of course I trust you Harry. You have been very gentle with me through this. I am thankful for that."

"You told me that you loved me." I'm expecting a denial, but instead he curls firmly into my side.

"It's always been you. I knew it would be you even before you were born. I was drawn to your mother, but I was not naive enough to misunderstand. She knew as well. Even though she was a muggle born and a beta, she understood. I met her when I was only a child. I needed to keep her safe, because keeping her safe meant keeping her future children safe. Omegas can tell even that early on. I knew my Alpha would come from her. We put into motion steps to keep both you and her safe. I because a spy for the light even before Dumbledore realized. I would leak information to Lily. I would warn her of things. I would lay against her and feel you kick. I needed to protect you. I was able to hold you often before she died. Your father hated how you would prefer me holding you over him. He just never understood that you realized that I belonged to you." He's whispering as his hands curl into my shirt. "The night she died, I found you. I held you and be both cried. I mourned the loss of my only friend, and I was certain that that would be the last night I would ever hold you. By this point I was cemented as a spy, and I had to keep you safe. I knew he would return. I expected to die before you reached your eighteenth year. Yes. I knew I loved you from the first moment I met your mother."

"Severus."

"I'm sorry. I said to much. I just felt you should know. I do not expect you to return my affections, and I will not ask you too." My fingers thread through his hair and I pull his face up.

"You really are a silly man." I connect my lips to his and it feels like this is the first time. This is actually him. Flawed and broken and insecure. This is actually him. Devoted and loyal and lonely. He parts his lips for me and I greedily devour his mouth. He pulls away from me eyes half lidded and panting. "Will you come to bed with me?"

"But we are already in… oh." I kiss his jaw line then dot open mouthed kisses up to the shell of his hear. I suck on the lobe for just a moment before whispering as low as I can manage.

"I'm sure tonight I'll succeed in filling your belly with my child." He whines as his legs clinch shut. I'll take that as a good sign. "What do you say Severus?"

"Please."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes. I trust you." I pull from him and retrieve the parcel under the bed.

"Then I want you to go into the bathroom and open this. You'll know what I want. Come out when you are ready." He hesitantly grabs the package. I'd wager that there is a solid eighty percent chance that he will yell at me when he sees what's inside. There's a fifteen percent chance that he will simply come out and refuse. In the minority, he might comply. After several minutes I hear a reluctant voice.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Open the door. I want to see.

"Yes Severus, I'm sure."

"I look ridiculous." So he's at least put them on.

"Come now Severus. I'm sure you look amazing. Wont you come out for me. Show me how you look."

"I do not want to." No. I didn't figure he would. "But I trust that you know what you want. I swear though. If you are only planning to mock me then I will…"

"No Sev. I just wanted to see. I'm not forcing you. I didn't even think you would try them on. Already just imagining is enough to make me ache. If you don't want to come out, then I will not force the subject. I only thought it would look good on you."

"I look ridiculous." He repeats.

"Then come out and show me."

"You'll laugh."

"No Severus. I don't think I'd be able to laugh while begging you to take me into your mouth. I will want you to much." I watch the door knob turn. It feels like an eternity before he opens the door and just stands there. His hand lingers on the door knob prepared to flee. His cheeks are flushed healthily. He just stands there with his legs tightly together. "Come closer Severus. It's alright."

"This is insane."

"Please Severus. Come here." The material is almost sheer. Good. Lacy white stockings come up to his thighs. He releases his safety net and walks towards me. Matching lace panties cup his package beautifully. He's aroused and I can clearly see the outline of his member. I know these particular panties are backless. The top is also virgin white. A nearly see-through baby doll. I had to get one with a small cup size to make sure that it would be flat over his chest. The overly feminine lingerie compliments his lean body. "Come to the bed Severus." His knee presses to the edge and my hands go to his hips.

"You've seen. Now. I'll go remove these things."

"No. Just a bit longer." I suck on his nipple through the lacy material. It becomes wet and sticks to his chest. His erect pink buds are clearly visible through the thin material. I push his legs so that he is straddling me. He hissing when I press our erections against each other. As much as I want to pull away to remove my clothing, I don't want to stop the friction. "Don't go Severus. Doesn't it feel good to wear that. Look how aroused you are. Does the lace feel good rubbing against your skin?"

"Yes." He whines.

"Then move faster Severus. Place your hands on my shoulders and move how you want to." His eyes widen at the control I'm giving him. "As fast or as slow as you want Severus." My hands slide up his thighs. The lace feels soft, but I can feel his shapely legs under the material. I continue to slide my hand up on both of his legs until I reach his ass and squeeze each cheek in my hands. I jerk him forward abruptly and this is all the encouragement he needs to start his bruising pace.

His head is thrown back, dark hair swaying as he thrashes our bodies together. He's whining so loud.

"Alpha. Please. There is too much between us. It's not enough." I shove him on the bed and hastily remove my clothing. When I lay on my back he climbs back on top of me to continue his pace from before. He's no longer concerned over what he's wearing. I enjoy watching him trying to pull an orgasm from himself.

"How do you feel Severus." He's gasping, but he doesn't slow. "You don't seem to be as embarrassed about wearing that for me." The lacy panties hug his hips threatening to slide down at any moment. A wet spot is forming between his legs. "Do you like wearing that?"

"I don't know." I silently spell lubrication to form over my hand and I softly press a finger over his entrance. I specifically got the backless underwear so that I could take him still dressed for me. He lets tease his hole.

"I'm going to prepare you Severus. Is that alright?" His eyes clinch together but he nods. "Alright. If you feel any pain just let me know." He's to lost to hear me right now. "You look quite lovely like this Severus. Your nipples are so pink that I can see them through the sheer material. And just look how wet you are making your panties. If you keep grinding against me like that you'll cum in them. I don't mind though. Because that's what I want to see. I want to watch you completely ruin them with our cum." Two fingers are inside of him now. He's moving against them- working them deeper inside of his tight heat. "I'm looking forward to taking you again Severus. I know tonight I'll succeed." He's whimpering again.

"What if I really am impotent though."

"Severus, do not be concerned over this. We've only had sex once. It's not unheard to not get pregnant the first time. And if it does turn out that we keep trying and you just can't seem to get pregnant, then I know a brilliant potions master that would be more than willing to brew a few fertility potions. I've heard he's the best in his field. So no need to be concerned over this." I stretch my fingers inside of him. "But I really do think you are concerned over nothing. I'm going to fuck you so many times tonight that your body will have no choice but to conceive my child." I curl my fingers inside of him. "How about it. Do you want you Alpha to fuck you?" He's nodding slowly as if in a trance. "Are you sure Severus. You do not need to feel obligated."

"I want to. Please." I pull my fingers from him.

"Then ride me. If you want to be taken, then you are going to have to ride me." I watch his long beautiful legs lift himself. One of my hands go to his hip to help steady my Omega, and then he is sliding down impaling himself. His mouth slacks open as his breath hitches. And still the wet spot in his panties is growing. "So beautiful." Those words leave my mouth and he's moving. I watch my dick slide in and out of him. I watch him openly moan and whimper. When I start meeting his movements, he screams. "You keep screaming like this and I won't be able to last." And then my hands are on his hips pulling him down quicker.

"Alpha. It's too much."

"Don't stop. Keep going Severus. Don't you want my seed? Don't you want me to impregnate you? You have to keep going."

"I can't. Harry. Please. It's too much."

"I understand Omega. You need your Alpha to take control. Is that what you want." He doesn't speak, but his misty eyes plead. "Yes. I understand." I roll us until he is laying on his back. My hands slide under his knees as I lift them until they are beside his head. "I'm going to take you deeply." His eyes clinch, his hand closes into a fist, and he brings his hand to his mouth. He's biting down on his tight fist as I slide fully inside him. "You feel amazing Severus."

"Please. Just move."

"Your ass is twitching around my cock. So needy."

"Please. Just move." He's whining now.

"Beg." His face flushes. "Beg me. Say 'Please Alpha fuck my ass.' Say 'have your way with me.' Say 'Make me feel good.' Tell me Severus."

"I want you to move. Please. I want it inside. I want you to take me fast until my body goes numb. And then I want you to fill me with cum. I want you to turn me into a mommy like you promised." His face is flushed red, but I smile at him.

"You are going to look so sexy swollen with my child." I pull completely out then thrust in fully.

"Ahh!"

"You really do look perfect in that. I knew it would be hot to fuck you in it. Kind of wanted to do it now since I knew you would be even more reluctant once you were far along." His erection is pressing against my stomach and his creamy flat stomach. "As much as I'm going to miss your small waist, I'm more looking forward to it being distended." I love his body. His legs are over my shoulders as I thrust in harder. He's screaming, but I don't slow because he hasn't told me to.

"So much." I'm fucking him into the bed. His hands grab the back of my legs trying to make me move even faster. "There feels good." The soft fabric is clinging to his damp skin.

"Are you going to breast feed. Can a male omega even do that."

"Yes. Our bodies are entirely made for the sake of baring and caring for infants."

"I think I'm going to get jealous of tiny mouths sucking on your beautiful nipples. I'll just have to get use to it though since we are going to have so many children. As soon as one is born, I'll be working to fill your belly again. I'll turn you into a mommy."

"Thank you! That's all I've wanted. I want to be a mommy."

"Then swallow all of my cum Omega. Swallow it all and I'll make sure you know what it's like to carry my child." He's thrashing under me succumbing to his own orgasm.

"Yes. Yes. I'll drink it all. All of it. Thank you Alpha! Thank you." I can feel his tight ass spasming trying to milk every drop. Beautiful. I pull out and his long finger immediately start fingering his cum filled hole. "I don't want to lose any. I want to be a mommy. Please." I kiss his cheek and bring his fingers to my mouth. After I suck the cum from them I lay him on his side.

"I'm not done with you Severus. Just relax. Trust me." It's much easier to slam into him this time. "Wow. Your ass is so full. What do you think Severus? Can you handle a second helping or are you to full?"

"I want more. I know that I can swallow more cum. I know I can. Please."

"Yes Omega. Good. Don't fight your nature. You are meant to be on your back being fucked and giving birth. Do you want to be like other Omegas? Do you want the remainder of your life for you to be conceiving and giving birth to my children?"

"Yes." The voice is so weak. "I'm sorry. Yes." I kiss his tears.

"Beautiful. There is no shame in wanting this Severus. If this is what you actually want then I'll give it to you Severus. I'll make you my Omega. I'm going to knock you up, and then we are going to leave the school to find a safe place to raise our children. You'll spend the rest of your life with a large family that loves you. Every night I'll fuck you uncaring of how pregnant you are. During the day, you will be a mommy. At night you will my beautiful Omega. At night I'll ensure that your ass remembers the shape of my dick. You'll never know a moments rest. Our children will love you. They will love to see each time how your belly swells with their unborn brother or sister."

"Tell me again. How many will we have."

"You'll carry children until you are physically unable to. And since wizards live such long lives, I'm thinking at least twenty. Maybe you'll get lucky and have a couple sets of twins. You'll become addicted to being fucked. I'll make you desperate for a good shag every night. You'll have to breast feed while pregnant. And then when you think you don't want to carry another child I'll remind you of how desperate you were to be a mommy, and you'll beg me to give you that again." He's taking all of my thrusts.

"I want that."

"Then you'll have to be prepared for me to fuck you a lot. Every night until neither of us can move anymore. And each time you'll have to drink it all without spilling a drop."

"Yes! I will. I promise."

"Fuck you are sexy." He's trying to make me take him faster, and I give him what he wants.

"Please touch me. Please." My thumbs rub his pink nipples through the sheer lingerie. He's whimpering but opening his legs wider. "Alpha. It feels good. It feels good there. Can you touch me more." I'm stroking him thorugh the lace of the panties and when the tip of his erection peaks out of the top I only rub faster. "Alpha! I feel good. I feel so hot inside."

"Are you going to cum Omega. Are you going to cum for me? Cum for me Omega and I promise that I'll cum right into your womb."

"Yes! Yes Alpha! I want you to cum inside. I want it. Turn me into a mommy. I want to spend the rest of my life pregnant with your children. Ohh… Ohhhh. Mnnn. AHHH!" He's screaming his release and I follow after him coating his walls with my sperm. This time I'm sure. He's going to be pleased tomorrow when he finds out that he's pregnant. Saturday we will go to the ministry as is required and when we get back to our rooms I'm going to fuck him again until he turns to liquid in my hands.


	3. Chapter 3

I only had two charms placed on Severus. One that monitors his well-being. It would tell me if he became injured or started going into labor. The second charm would ensure that either I could apparate to him, or summon him to me. There were several more that the ministry suggested I place upon him, but I did not. They explained that at any moment I could call to set up an appointment to place more upon him. I have no intentions of doing so. Severus understood why those particular charms were placed on him, and he assured me that he was okay with this level of invasion. His magic also become infused with my own. He seemed happy about that. I still don't fully understand what it means. When I asked him, he simply said that if would aid in keeping him safe. If someone attempted to harm him suddenly, my magic would automatically stir. He explained that the ministry views Omegas as property, and this is not wholly done to keep an omega safe, but rather to keep and Alpha's property safe.

"If someone damages me, you can take legal action. The ministry realized that by infusing the Omega's magic with that of their Alpha's crime against omegas went down. Rape went down." He clarifies. "The presence of an Alpha's magic is often enough to diffuse the pheromones that Omegas emit. It doesn't always stop it, but it helps. Naturally since it's your own magic, it will not work against you."

We are intimate often, and by the end of the school year Severus was about five months along. On my instruction he placed his two-week notice, and I placed mine. I have plans to be busy the next several years raising and producing more children. I will not have my Omega in a classroom with brainless children- I think he's rubbing off on me- waiting to explode a cauldron to close to him and harming him or one of my unborn children. Though I'm sure it put stress on Minerva to find two teachers, she was not surprised. She was even happy at our decision. Severus had mixed feelings.

"Hogwarts is the closest thing I ever had to a home. The memories are not all fond ones, but it's been a part of me for so long."

"Do you want to stay here?" He's quiet for a moment.

"No. I don't." Two days after the semester ends we move into our new home.

We found a house outside of London. A large house with a lot of land. Our first night we made love in every room. Our second night Severus was still too sore to move. At six months pregnant he started refusing sex. At six months pregnant and one day I laid him on his back and stuffed his ass full of my swollen cock. After that he didn't refuse me anymore. Sometimes he's still hesitant, but I know it's more from insecurities instead of reluctance.

"I'm to big now. We shouldn't." He's absently rubbing his stomach.

"Hush now. Let your Alpha have you. I can't go months without touching you." My fingers are stretching him even as we talk. "And I know you can't either. You are so hungry for it. How did you manage through all those heats alone?" Questions distract him from my gentle ministrations.

"I just restrained myself. It was the only way I wouldn't run to you. Had I gotten free, I would have been in danger of any other Alpha. It hurt so bad. Nothing was enough. Even if I did cum, I would still stay hard. No matter what I did or thought. Even when I would think about you touching me. I'd cum faster, but it wouldn't satisfy me."

"What kind of thoughts." His cheeks warm slightly. "Go on. Answer me. Tell me about the things you fantasized about." His legs open wider unconsciously. I don't alert him to how open his body is with me. Instead I just take the thought and file it away for later. My fingers work him faster. "Tell me Severus. Tell me and I'll give you what you want. If you don't tell me then I'll just finish myself off alone." He whines before he can stop himself.

"I don't know. I thought about the normal stuff. Just being touched. I was a virgin. I didn't really know what did or didn't turn me on." His legs slightly close and I know that I've caught him.

"You aren't being completely honest Severus. There was something you thought about. Something that you don't want to tell me." His face is even redder. "Tell me Severus. Don't hide this from me." When he still doesn't answer I pull my fingers from him and his face twists in mild pain. "Until you tell me, I will not be giving you pleasure."

"I don't want you to know." The admission comes out in a reluctant whisper. "I don't even know if I actually like it or not." He's turned his head from me. "It's strange." He's always been taller than me, but now he's also bigger around than me. He exhales when I rub his swollen tummy.

"Well if you tell me what it is, then we can figure out together. We are experiencing everything for the first time together. Losing our virginity was just one of the things. You've trusted me thus far, whatever this is, it isn't so bad where you should hide it from me."

"It was two things." Good he's relenting.

"Go on then. Tell me. Open up to me Sev and then I'll make sure that you feel good."

"I liked thinking about being tied up." He looks uncomfortable. "With ropes." I kiss his jaw line.

"After you give birth I would be more than happy to see how arousing rope looks against your pale skin. I do not want to accidentally harm our child, so you will have to wait until after we have safely brought her into the world, but as soon as we do, you can expect to spend your next heat to bound to move." He whimpers and I don't miss how his dick twitches. I look forward to that. What is the next kink my love." He's tense again. "you did say that there were two."

"I thought about doing it. Sex I mean. And us almost getting caught. But I don't know. It was arousing but also embarrassing."

"You want to have sex in public?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure." I smile at him.

"Severus. Tomorrow let's go into town. We are running low on some things and I think it could be a very exciting outing."

"Harry, you don't plan to."

"I'm only planning to have a pleasant date with my Omega. Can't I want that?" He's nodding. "Good. Now I have a promise to keep. I do believe I said if you told me then I would make you feel good." I'm rubbing just outside of his entrance. "Severus, tomorrow before we go out. Make sure to bath and prepare yourself thoroughly." His cheeks are red but he's nodding. Tomorrow. I look forward to the noises I'm sure you'll make.

Tonight I'm satisfied with seeing how many times I can cum inside of you before you lose consciousness.

Tomorrow finds Severus with his hands braced against the wall of some store. I didn't bother caring which one. The invisibility cloak is over us.

"Don't do this Harry. It's humiliating." My tongue works faster. When he moans I'm encouraged to continue.

"If you aren't quiet someone will find out."

"How can I be quiet when you keep doing _that?" 'That'_ happens to be me slowly flicking my tongue over his opening while absently rubbing his shaft. "You don't have to do this. It's dirty." He's torn between pleasure and embarrassment. I delve my tongue in deeper to tip the scale. "Ahhh! I don't like this Harry. I don't like it."

"Then why are you thrusting into my hand Severus. And look how wet you are here. It's not dirty at all. You taste like soap. Didn't you clean yourself like I asked?" I know he did. Not that I would have really cared, but it makes him more comfortable.

"Yes. I did." He's gasping.

"Doesn't it feel good Severus. Don't you want me to do this to you?" I spread his cheeks more to get at his tight hole. "Tell me how good it feels." I'm practically purring and he's no longer resisting me. He presses back against my tongue while whining.

"I like it." The admission rings in my ears. I can hear his wall breaking around him. He's moaning loudly while trying to bite his lip. "I'm not going to be able to stay quiet. We should leave. Continue this at home."

"Can't. I want you here. Are you going to deny me what I want Omega?"

"No." His breath is shaky. "Please. At least put up a silencing charm."

"No. I want to hear you. I don't care if someone finds out. Even if we are caught. I'm going to keep fucking you until we both finish." I pull my tongue from his wet entrance. "Are you ready for me Severus. Are you ready for me to fuck you here?" I suck his twitching ass.

"Yes. Please." His knees are shaking.

"Make sure to keep your hands on the wall. Don't you dare stroke yourself or cover your mouth or I will remove the cloak for everyone to see us."

"Yes, I understand. Please Alpha." This is how my Omega should always be. Begging for me to take him. Hungry for me. I slam into him and he immediately bites his lip. I'm whispering loud enough where only he can hear me. "So tight. I didn't think I would be as in to this, but I actually want to be caught. I want everyone to see how fucking sexy you look right now and know that I own you." His body spasms as his seed coats the wall. "Really love. Is that all it takes to get you off. A little dirty talk in public." His cheeks are turning red in obvious shame and embarrassment. "Shh love. I didn't mean anything bad by that. I thought it was cute. You really must love doing it in public." He's shaking his head no and not looking at me. "Then tell me what it is love." I'm taking him slow. Refusing to pull out. Now that we've started I do want to finish knowing how easily we could be caught.

"No one's ever called me that word. I didn't expect to hear it." I'm smiling wide. Of course that would be effective on him. I make sure he doesn't see how wide my grin is.

"Called you what word Severus."

"Don't do this Harry." I push fully into him.

"Tell me Omega. What word. What word made you feel so good that you came." He's whining. "Those beautiful sounds aren't going to distract me."

"Stop. I don't like this."

"What are you talking about Severus. I'm only telling my lover how attractive he is. Am I allowed to find my Omega attractive? Aren't I aloud to tell my Omega how downright fuckable he looks."

"I'm not." He's hard again and I exploit this new knowledge against him.

"Quiet or we'll be found. Look at you. Swollen with my child. Ass stretched out for me." My fingers weave in his hair and tug hard enough for minor discomfort. "Your neck is so pale I want to turn it red with marks." My other hands glide over his chest so that my thumbs can toy with his nipples. "They are already swelling up. Does it feel good for me to massage your breasts?"

"Ridiculous. I'm a man."

"No. You're an Omega. My omega. And one thing I know about my Omega, he loves to have his boobs played with when I fuck his ass. Well. Aren't you my Omega. Aren't I right." His head ducks down.

"Yes Alpha." When I pinch his nipples he moans breathlessly. "You are right."

"There isn't any shame in this Severus. I know what you need. Haven't I given you what you need. I helped you through your heat. I feed you my cum so that you could carry our child. Have I led you wrong yet?"

"No Alpha. No."

"Soon enough you will give birth, and I will save you from your heat again. I'll give you my seed so that you can breed. Is that what you want."

"I want to carry all of your children. This is the first time in my life that I have felt true to myself. I'm meant to be swollen with child. Your child. Don't make me go back to how I was before. It was so lonely."

"Yes. Rely on me Severus. I'll always give you what you need. Tell me. What do you need now? Right now."

"For you to fuck me Alpha. I need for you to fuck me."

"Yes. Do you care if someone hears us?"

"No. As long as Alpha's dick is inside of me, then I do not care. Alpha will protect me."

"Very good. You look impossibly Sexy right now." He's smiling softly.

"Alpha makes me feel like I could actually be attractive." When I kiss him he moans into my mouth.

"Scream for me Severus. Let everyone hear your voice." I slam against his prostrate.

"Yes!"

"Tell me. What am I doing to you right now?"

"You're fucking me Alpha."

"Louder. Who's fucking you Severus."

"You are Alpha." I squeeze his dick to keep him from cumming.

"Call my name Severus. Scream my name out. Don't quiet yourself. Let everyone here."

"Harry. Harry! HARRY!"

"Yes. Just like that. Tell me what you want me to do."

"Fuck me. Fuck me hard please. I want to be to fucked raw until I can't even move."

"If you keep screaming like that everyone will know how lewd you are."

"I don't care. As long as my Alpha thoroughly fucks me I don't care who knows. Please Harry. I want this."

"Open your legs wider." He immediately does so and pushes back against my dick.

"You are in so deep."

"Yes. I want you to get use to me cumming into your womb everytime. You wanted to be a mommy. That's what you will be. The moment I'm sure you can take my dick again; you will be impregnated again. You're going to forget what it's like to not have a baby inside of you.

"Thank you! Thank you Alpha! Please never stop fucking me. Please."

"I could never stop Omega. You are just to sexy. If you keep begging like this I'll cum."

"That's fine. As long as you cum inside."

"Not yet. I want to enjoy you more. Your ass just keeps sucking me in."

"Alpha please. You keep hitting my prostrate. Please. Let me cum!"

"No. I want you to be fully aware of what I'm doing to you. Every time I thrust in or slide out. Once you cum you will go limp. You are going to wait until I'm ready for you to cum. Which will be after I fill you up. Once I cum inside you then I will let you have your release. But I'm going to enjoy you first. Thoroughly."

"Oh please. It's to much."

"Beg me. Then maybe I'll change my mind."

"But you never change your mind. No matter how much I beg you never let me."

"Then maybe you should spend your time trying to make me cum faster." His cheeks flush as he starts moving his hips back effectively fucking himself. "You look so lewd like that. Go on. Faster. I'll never get off at that speed."

"But it keeps hitting inside."

"I can't help it. Your ass is just so tight, I can't help but rub against your prostrate." He's moving faster.

"You keep hitting it. Don't tease me. Please Alpha. Please Harry. Please let me cum. Please let me cum."

"Already reduced to begging Severus. Do you really want someone to hear and know that the proud Severus Snape begs for release from a man twenty years younger than him?"

"The proud Severus Snape is getting blue balls. I need it Harry. Please. Oh please."

"You really are sexy when you beg." His hips tremble. "I'll let you cum, but you'll have to do something for me Severus. And I will not have any complaining."

"What? What is it."

"I'm not going to tell you. Will you take the gamble not knowing what I'll have you do?" I softly massage his balls with my free hand. They are swollen. My poor Omega is at his limit. "What do you say Severus. Do you agree." He's frantically nodding.

"Yes. Yes. Anything. Just please. Nothing to humiliating." I release his dick and softly stroke him.

"Of course not Severus." My other hand goes to his hip to pull him back swiftly. "Scream for me Severus. Scream my name for everyone to here." I bottom out in his basking in how he clinches around me.

"Thank you Harry. Thank you. Harry. HARRY!" Again his seed covers the wall as his walls spasm around me.

"I'm almost there Severus. You've done well. Are you ready for me to fill you." He's whimpering.

"Yes. Please." Such a good Omega. "All the way inside. Just like you said." Both of my hands go to his hips to hold him In place.

"I'm not done with you today. You know that."

"Yes Alpha. I know."

"Such a sexy tight ass. And it's only mine."

"Yes Harry. Only yours. So good. Thank you for giving me this."

"And thank you for giving me you." I can only hear him scream my name as I fill him with wave and wave of cum. His body goes limp against mine and I pull the cloak off. I transform the room back to how it was before. Once I lay him on our bed he starts squirming. "What is it Severus? I felt you would enjoy it more if you weren't actually in danger of being heard or seen."

"Yes. You're right."

"Then why are you squirming like that." I don't need to ask. I can look and tell he's hard again. The hormones from the pregnancy has made him horny.

"It won't go down."

"Then this is the perfect time. You did say you would do what I asked if I let you cum." He nods hesitantly. "Open your mouth Severus." He does so immediately. His tongue eagerly darts out to lick his lips. I stroke myself until I'm hard again. Severus only squirms more wanting me in his mouth. "Soon Omega. Be patient. This isn't for you remember." He whines. "You agreed. Now keep your mouth wide." My hands tangle in his hair to bring his mouth forward. Slowly I fuck his mouth and he encourages me with soft moans. "You are doing very well Severus." I pull his hair harder. "Take it down your throat. All the way." When my dick touches the back of his throat I pull out and thrust back in. "Relax your throat and let me fuck your mouth Omega." He's already fingering his ass wanting me again. But this will be different.

"You really are a beautiful submissive. We are going to explore that some more." He looks at me never breaking eye contact. He's a fast learner. "I'm close now love. I'm going to cum in your mouth, and you will not swallow. You are to hold every drop in your mouth until I say different. Do you understand." He's whimpering and nodding. So close. "Good. Here I cum love. That's it. Uhhh! Hold it all in your mouth. If you swallow any I'll have to punish you." I pull out and he's already struggling not to swallow. "Good boy. Just like that. Now lay back for me, and keep your legs wide." His eyes are tearing up, but he obeys.

I can't keep up with a horny omega. But I can't bear to think of my omega struggling to cum on his own. It might be a bit to large, but I want to watch it stretch him. "I have a present for you Severus. A nice new toy." I press it against his entrance and immediately he pulls away. "Don't you dare Severus. This was part of our deal. Now. Relax and let your Alpha use this on you. Just keep holding my cum in your mouth." This time I press it into him entirely. His back is arching and his dick is leaking. "Now Severus, if you have that reaction then I might start feeling jealous of this toy." I place my hand on his hip and ease him down. "It's really stretching you. I bet I'll be able to fuck you easily next time. Do you like this. Do you like having something so big in you." He's impaling himself on it. Up and down. He doesn't even need my encouragements anymore. "Fuck that's hot. Faster Severus. When you make yourself cum just from using your ass then I'll let you swallow."

I watch him fuck himself with the large toy I bought for him. I know he's trying not to swallow, I'm sure it's only getting more difficult. Once he's gotten use to the much larger stretch I turn it on. It's whirling to life and he can only squirm as it vibrates against his prostrate. "Is it feeling good. Maybe I should make you use it regularly. You are so needy after all." I'm moving it in and out for him. "But I rather like you begging for my cock. As good as it feels, it can't cum inside of you." I'm stroking myself above him. "It's not what filled your belly up." He's whimpering. "I told you. All you have to do is cum using just that, then you can swallow." His eyes are begging me. "I can't help you Severus, that would be cheating." His hips slam down trying to make it hit his prostrate. "What is it Severus, can't find that special spot. I've never seemed to have a problem."

His eyes are watering and as much as I'd love to watch him struggle more I take the toy in my hand and angle it better. Thrusting it in and out his eyes start to glaze over. "You look like a cum addicted slut. But I know the truth. You're just a horny Omega that is desperate for his Alphas seed. I'm not making you hold my cum in your mouth. But you know if you do as I ask I'll reward you. So I wonder. What do you think your reward will be?" His erection is twitching. He's close. "You really do look beautiful with your ass stuffed. You look so tempting." His toes are curling. "I know you are close Severus. And you've done very well. You haven't swallowed any just like I instructed. Cum Severus. Cum and then you can swallow." His body arches off of the bed, but I force him back down. "Don't fight this. Let yourself cum." He does and my cock aches as he covers his distended stomach with his cum. "Swallow Omega. You can swallow now." He whimpers as my seed slides down his throat. Afterwards he opens his mouth and shows me his empty mouth.

"I swallowed all of it Harry." His words send me over the edge and my cum joins his on his tummy.

"Good boy." We don't pull the toy out of him and I notice how his dick twitches occasionally. His belly is painted white. "You look beautiful covered in your own cum. Did it taste good Severus?" He's hesitantly nodding." My thumb rubs along the top of his baby bump. I ignore the cooling cum. "Being pregnant really does suit you Severus."

"Thank you." He's smiling shyly. His eyes are watching my hand rub his ever growing belly. Faint stretch marks are growing more prominent with each day. When my thumb traces one he tenses. "Once I give birth, I can use a potion that will get rid of them." I lean over to trace the lines with my tongue.

"No. Don't please. I like them." I'm licking his cum from his belly when I notice the firm press against my cheek. All sounds stop as both of my hands go to feel his stomach. "She's kicking." He's smiling widely. I've never seen him so happy. And there are tears, but I will not tell him how openly he's crying. He's still a proud man and would not be happy to know how vulnerable he is right now. How beautiful he is right now. I kiss my child softly and his body seems to exhale. "I'm going to take good care of you sweetheart. Mommy and Daddy are going to keep you safe and happy. We are going to love you so much. And you'll be a big sister. Before long mommy and daddy will have more children and you'll be the oldest."

"You are still certain that our first child is a girl."

"I don't have any doubts."

"How do you know." He's rubbing our child. I connect our lips briefly.

"Sometimes you just know Severus."


	4. Chapter 4

"How are you feeling mommy?" My Omega is laying against the bed frame.

"Tired." His head flops against my shoulder. Our two new additions are drinking from him. "So very tired." His eyes are shut as his arms securely hold the two little bundles.

"Our little girls are so hungry. They have a healthy appetite." They are both healthy. Severus took every step during his pregnancy to ensure that they would be as healthy as possible. Even giving up caffeine. I think I suffered more from that though.

"I'm just happy that they are well." Azalea is drinking from the right breast, and Begonia from the left.

"You look truly stunning with our babies breastfeeding." He glances up at me.

"You'll be seeing me do this a lot." I kiss his cheek.

"Good. It suits you." He's falling asleep against me, and once our daughters have eaten their fill, I take them into the nursery across the hall. They are asleep before I even lay them into their crib. Such beautiful baby girls.

Azalea is the oldest. Her hair is a dark brown, and her eyes are Severus's. So far she seems to have her mommy's temperament. She makes it clear if she doesn't like something, and she occasionally begrudgingly smiles. She doesn't like to be tickled and sometimes I swear she glares at me. I adore my little Azalea. Her younger sister is much more relaxed. Begonia does not look like either of her parents. Her tiny face is fuller and she has very little hair as of right now. Her eyes are mine, and my mothers. She smiles often. She cries very little. Both are lively babies. I already love them both so much.

In the crib they curl against each other. In the beginning we kept them in separate cribs, but they wailed until we reunited them. Severus said they felt lonely when they were apart. I didn't understand, but he said at such a young age they didn't have clear memories, but the emotions were more straightforward. He said he could see what they wanted. Now more than when I fought Voldemort, I really want to become great in Legilimency like my Omega.

Back in our room Severus is stretched out across the bed. His belly is still slightly rounded from the baby fat that remained. I softly roll him on his stomach and massage his stiff shoulders. His body exhales at my touch.

"How are you holding up. It's been about a month since you gave birth." His breathing evens out at my ministrations.

"I am happy they are healthy, and I'm sure they will be very happy. Maybe they would want siblings a bit closer to their age. It isn't good for twins to have no one to socialize with." I know what he's hinting at, and there really isn't any need for it. I know what he wants, and I want to give it to him.

"Are you trying to sway me to get you pregnant again?" I don't need to ask, but I want to hear him say it. He's quiet for only a short moment.

"I feel so empty." He admits. It's his nature. An Omegas sole purpose is to conceive. "There isn't a baby inside of me kicking anymore. It's empty. Like a part of me is gone. I feel like I'm not myself. Like how I was before. I don't like it Alpha."

"Shh. I have you. I'll make you complete again. Over and over." My fingers slip from his shoulders. "You had twins your first time. And you were worried that you were not fertile. I bet you can beat our records and have triplets next." My hands move to rub his lower back.

"Ah. I would be content with any baby that is healthy."

"So you wouldn't mind if our next is a boy."

"I don't care what gender our child is. As long as he or she is happy and healthy. That's all I want."

"Such a beautiful mommy. And such a needy Omega."

"I'm sorry." The words come out broken, but he doesn't pull from my touch. He's content to let me work out the kinks in his armor.

"Don't apologize. Just relax against me. I'll make you a mommy again, but not tonight Severus, you are much too tired, but soon your body will be going into heat again. Another month, maybe two, and your body will be at the optimal time for conceiving another child. We will get a sitter to watch Azalea and Begonia for the night- I'm sure Hermione and Ron would be happy to, and I will make good on my promise to tie you up. That night we can see about giving our daughters a younger sibling, until then be patient.

"I am Alpha. I know that you are right. I'm not in position to conceive another child. Are you sure that your friends would be willing and capable of caring for our children? I am hesitant to leave them with others." He's very protective of our growing family.

"Severus, they are my best friends. I trust them with my life. They have been loyal to me since the beginning through dark lords and all. And do I really need to remind you that Ron is a Weasley. If there is any wizard family that knows how to care for children, I believe it would be that one." He laughs quietly.

"Yes, I just worry about my children."

"I know you do. But they will be safe. I would not trust them or you with anyone that would harm my family." I pull my hands from him and he curls into my side.

"I am sleepy Harry."

"Then go to sleep. Our flowers will be hungry again in a few hours and will expect their mommy to feed them. Sleep now love."

"You won't leave?" It's a hesitant question and it throws me for a moment. He's never showed this vulnerable fear before. Not like this.

"Never Severus. I'll be beside you the whole night, and tomorrow. I'm not going to abandon my family."

"I don't think I could raise them alone. I need someone who's better at being human."

"Sleep Severus. Don't trouble yourself with unnecessary insecurities. I will not leave, and our family is safe."

"Yes. You're right Alpha." He curls against my side and before I can kiss his temple he is already lightly snoring.

"Sleep well, Severus. Tomorrow will be another tiring day of parenthood." The thought only makes me smile. I never thought that I would look forward to a day of wiping noses and changing diapers. A day of tucking my daughters in and making love to Severus. A day of simple pleasures.

It's time for me to rest for tomorrow as well.


	5. Chapter 5

I think that I might actually be a bad person.

"Please no more. Alpha. Please." He's crying openly as he struggles against his bonds. His wrists are latched together above his head. His ankles are also secured, but to opposite ends of the bed. A cock ring is securely fastened to keep him from cumming unnecessarily, and sticking out of his ass is a thick new toy.

"Sorry Severus. Our children are having fun with their godparents, we don't have a lot of time to ourselves. I can't waste it with your shyness. Your heat has taken over, I can smell it on you, and I told you that your next cycle that we would see how much you enjoy being tied up, I'm true to my word." Watching him cry and squirm entices me. I didn't think I would want to see him writhing against ropes, but they suit him. I grab the toy and thrust it inside of him a couple of times roughly. "Open your mouth." He does so slowly and I begin slowly fucking his mouth. My knees are on either side of his head as he takes me deeper and then deeper into his hot mouth. He's even taking me down his throat. When I grab his hair and yank it he sucks faster- trying to please me more.

He's moaning around my dick and it only spurs me on faster. I yank his hair to pull him back. I don't want to finish in his mouth. I want to sheathed inside of his cunt. Severus is licking his lips trying to taste any drops I left behind. As enticing as it would be to thrust back into his waiting mouth, I instead flick my wand and reposition him.

His face is buried in a pillow as the robes pull his arms behind him. His thighs are bound together as are his ankles. His round ass is presented in front of me. Though he squirms against the ropes, he doesn't show any desire to stop. I pull the toy from his and toss it to the other end of the bed, he's still prepared from before, so I waste no time sliding inside of his heat. His breath hitches and already I'm moving.

I want him to scream. I want to watch tears roll down his face. I want to thoroughly own him. The muted whimpers aren't enough. Harder. Just a little more. I need for this man who is always in control to just let go.

"Come of Severus. Show me how good you're feeling." He's openly crying now and I reward him by slowly pumping his engorged erection. "That's it. Let yourself feel."

"Harry. Alpha."

"You are doing well." I've never felt this right before. Like I'm finally myself. When I pull entirely out and slam into him fully he screams and I repeat the same motion. I want his voice unrestrained. "Beg me Severus. Beg me to fill you with cum."

"You promise. If I beg, you promise to make me pregnant again."

"I promise that you will be heavily swollen with my child before the year is out. All you have to do is beg me."

"Please. Inside. Please cum inside. Inside. Please. I want to be a mommy. I want to be pregnant with your baby again. Please. Please. Put a baby in me. Please." He looks beautiful with tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. His body is thrashing under me despite the ropes. His hips wont still as I take him faster. His own words seem to be spurring him faster. He's desperate.

"Merlin. I don't know how I could ever deny you Severus." My hand is in his hair and I know I have to be hurting him, but neither of us seem to care as I bottom out inside of him. "Right here Severus. If I cum now I'll be cumming right into your womb. I know you'll get pregnant."

"Yes. Please. Please. That's all I want. That's all I want. Please Harry."

"So needy." I pull him by his hair so that I can connect my lips to his. He's hungry for any affection I give him. I taste myself on his tongue. He lets me dominate the kiss. I feel him shutter under me as he screams a moan into my mouth. "Look at you cumming over a little kiss. So lewd." Despite my words, watching him cum is what sends me over my own edge. I'm filling him and his voice raises to a crescendo of pleads and wails. I don't pull out of him until he has drunk ever drop of my seed and I'm growing flaccid inside of him.

Tiredly I spell the ropes away. He curls into my sides and I see them. Around his wrists are thick red marks from the binds. I hurt him. He doesn't seem upset, but the fact remains. I hurt him. And he didn't say anything. Why didn't he say anything about me hurting him?

"How… um. How was it?" His voice is timid. Right. We did this for him. It was something he wanted to explore. I'm quiet for longer than I intend to be, but he doesn't repeat his question.

"It was scary." I find myself admitting. Severus presses for firmly against my side. His fingers press into my hip bone.

"How so Harry?"

"I liked it. I liked having you cry and beg. I wanted to control you more. I wanted to be the one to make you scream." He's blinking and opens his mouth. When laughter comes it throws me for a moment. "Why are you laughing. I wanted to dominate you. What if I'm actually a bad person. I don't want to take advantage of you. Severus. I hurt you."

"Harry. What you just said should be enough to convince you. Dominance, submission. Neither are inherently good or bad. Wanting to be the one in control doesn't make you bad, and wanting to relinquish control doesn't make me weak. We had a safe word, and I didn't say it, but had I said it… would you have stopped?"

"Of course! I would never continue after you wanted me to stop."

"I know that. I trust you Harry, that's why I wanted to explore this with you. I know that you would not do something that I am hesitant about. I trust you. You did not do anything wrong. I didn't say the safe word because I didn't want to. You were enjoying dominating me, and I was enjoying being dominated. You did not do a single thing wrong."

"I hurt you though!" I insist.

"A little bit of pain doesn't bother me. Sometimes I think you forget who I was before we were united. You were never afraid of me, and now it's like you are, but for a different reason. I'm not made of glass. I don't want to be in a lot of pain, but a little bit of discomfort actually feels kind of nice. I liked that you weren't afraid to be rough with me. I liked that you trusted me to tell you if something was too much, and it wasn't."

"Severus, it's more than that. I wasn't myself. I wanted to own you. I've never felt like that before." He looks up at me and his face flushes healthily. He's looking at the rope burns around his wrists.

"The only reason I'm admitting this is because I don't want you to think that there is anything wrong with you. I've thought about talking to you about it, but I wasn't really sure if I should."

"Yes?" He's hesitant. His fist curls into the sheet under us.

"How can I expect you to see that you wanting to be dominant isn't bad, if I feel ashamed of what I want? What I need." He's taking his time, but I don't rush him. "I've been like this for as long as I can remember, but I was never able to succumb to it. It would have been dangerous. I could have been hurt. It's something that I would only be able to share with someone I trusted to not abuse it. I thought maybe I could tell my Alpha, but I knew you would be so much younger than me and I was sure it would be a turn off." He's nervously babbling. I've never seen him like this before. Normally he chooses every word carefully and says exactly what he intends to.

"Severus, please just tell me." I cut him off and he relaxed fractionally. "Don't worry about saying it perfectly, just say it." He pauses and nods. His gaze goes back to the rope burns around his wrists.

"I don't like being in control. I'm happier having someone else make decisions for me. I've wanted to ask you to take care of me. I want you to think of me as an extension of yourself. Give me orders. If I do something you think I shouldn't, then discipline me. If I do something and you feel it's appropriate, reward me."

"You want me to…"

"I want you to own me. This is what I truly want. Not because I'm an Omega, but because I'm submissive by nature. I trust you to make my decisions for me. If you wanted to. I understand if it's off putting. I can continue fighting my nature if that will make you more comfortable, but you expressed a desire to own me and I… I want to be owned Harry. I want to be kept." He looks vulnerable and I just want to hold him. "Making decisions is scary for me. Sometimes I don't know what is best for myself. I want to be taken care of by someone I trust. I want you to own me."

"Severus, I…"

"Please, don't answer right now. I don't want to know. Good or bad. If it's bad, then it will spoil this moment, and if it's good, then I can never go back to before. It would be cruel of you to ask me to go back to a life I've never wanted any part of. I desperately want to be guided, and if you agree only to change your mind later then I think I might become depressed. So please don't answer. Tomorrow. You can think on it until then. You can make sure that you are positive about your decision. I will not be upset if you refuse, I do understand that it is a strange request. I can continue going on as I always have if that is what you want from me. Just for now. Think about it."

"Alright Severus." I don't say anymore and he smiles a small forced smile.

"Thank you Harry. Could you hold me please? I'm tired." My arm wraps securely around him.

"You had a long day Severus. Just sleep."

"You won't leave?" He's asked me that every night before he falls asleep. It's concerning.

"No Severus. I promise. I'll be here when you wake up. Just sleep." The tension seems to leave his body. I kiss his temple and I feel the bridge of his nose press against my neck. He always sleeps right against me. I pull the blanket over our naked bodies. His long limps have already intertwined with mine. He's so long. His arm is draped over my chest. He was always such a proud stubborn man. I can't picture him bending to my will, but since we joined he has always submitted contently. He's never showed a drop of reluctance. This is him. This is truly what he wants. He wants for me to control him. He wants for me to be another master.

No. This and that are different. He made that clear. He didn't want the ministry to put binds on him because that forcibly took away his freewill, but this is different. Severus is actively choosing this because he trusts me. He was afraid in the beginning because he didn't know if I would abuse his trust or not. He wanted to hide it from me. He wanted to keep his freedom, he trusts me now. He wants to be the one to relinquish his control to me. Is this what I want for him, for myself. If I have the power over him to make his decisions, I could become corrupted. No. I wouldn't make him do something that would hurt him or change him into something that isn't himself. He trusts me. I just have to trust myself with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus's eyes are still closed in contented sleep. Normally he is an early riser, but this morning, he remained asleep much later. I just let him. Our children are needy and always prefer Severus to care for them, it would make sense that he's exhausted. This is the first morning he's really gotten to sleep in. Around eleven he finally starts blinking the sleep from his eyes. The blanket is pooled at his waist.

"Good afternoon Severus. Did you sleep well?" He nods tiredly. "Good. Get dressed, and I will fix you something to eat." I lay a bundle of clothing next to him.

"What's that?" His head tilts slightly.

"Those are the clothes that you are going to wear today." I don't say anything else. I leave the room confidently- even if I do not really feel confident about my actions. He doesn't need to know that. He wanted me to take more control over him. He wanted me to make more decisions for him. I can do that. I don't know what lines he doesn't want me to cross, but my lover is an opinionated man. I'm sure he will tell me if I go too far. For now, my first order is fairly tame-if one could even call it an order. He didn't say anything. He didn't verbally agree or disagree. I didn't remove or hide the remainder of his clothing. He has the option to refuse if he wanted to.

I hear him come down and I am already preparing a late breakfast for him. I keep my back to him. The batter is turning into golden pancakes. When I flip the first one, I feel arms wrap around my middle. It takes me off guard, but I keep my back straight and confident.

"Thank you Harry." The words are mostly a whisper, but I can hear the gratitude in his voice. He takes his seat and I still do not look at him. It isn't until there is a stack of three pancakes on his plate when I finally turn and set them in front of him. He's staring down at the table, but I can see the pleased smile on his face.

I don't comment on what he is wearing. I try not to look to openly. Instead I watch his hands move. They take the fork into his hands and cut the pancakes into small bites. Beside him is a small bowl, he pours syrup inside and dips the small pieces. He takes the first bite into his mouth- still smiling.

"Severus, this is completely new to me." He tenses but nods. "We will have to talk and mutually agree on what I will expect of you. What you or I will expect from the other."

"That is a good idea. Can we after I eat?" I nod to him.

"This evening Ron is going to bring back the twins. I think it's best if we flesh out exactly what you want out of this. I'll tell you my concerns, and you can tell me yours."

"Thank you." His voice is low. Lower than I've ever heard him speak before. The remainder of his meal we sit in relative silence. He finishes and places the plate in the sink; then he follows me into the living room. I take my chair and I expect him to take his, but he instead kneels at my feet. He looks up at me hesitantly. Is he afraid that I'll make him go to his seat? Does he think that I want him to sit there?

"Severus, do you want to sit at my feet, or do you think I want you too." Insecurity flecks into his eyes.

"Should I not. I don't. I thought. I wanted." He doesn't finish any of his sentences.

"I don't think you are strange Severus." His shoulders that were previously tense relax completely. I let myself finally look at him. The dress I chose for him is pooling around him. A soft blue with white lace. The top stretches over his swollen breasts and the bottom flares out around him. He's barefoot- maybe because we are just around the house, maybe because I didn't leave any for him. It looks lovely on him. Lace really suits him. "You do not have to be insecure or embarrassed about what you want. Just tell me. Why did you sit at my feet?"

"It just felt more natural. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just did it without really thinking." He stops himself.

"Go on."

"I'm always thinking. Pretending. Hiding. I've had to in order to stay alive in most cases. I've had to pretend to more dominant than I actually am. I can continue if that's what you want, but that's essentially why I wanted someone to… take care of me. I don't have to worry about what I should or shouldn't do. I can justify anything if that is what my Alpha wants. You wouldn't hurt me unnecessarily. You wouldn't let someone else hurt me unnecessarily. It's freeing to not have to worry about everything. When you told me to quit my job, I was happy. You may not have meant for it to be an order, but to me it was. You had a reason for it. It could be dangerous for me when I'm pregnant or hurt any of our children. I wouldn't have known if that was the best for myself. I would have struggled with it on my own. I want to be taken care of. I was always ashamed of the need; so, I hid it."

My hand instinctively lays on top of his head, and he leans forward against my knee. His eyes are closed as his head rests in my lap. His hands are resting comfortably beside his head. The burns on his wrist are still there and I accio an ointment to put on them. He smiles as I slowly rub the medicine over the already healing abrasions. When his eyes part and he looks up at me in complete submission I knew that I made the right choice.

"You will only submit to me." He's nodding.

"I do not have any desire to be subservient to anyone other than you Harry."

"When we are not in our bedroom, you may continue referring to me as Harry. When we are intimate, I will expect you to call me Alpha or Alpha Harry. I don't care which." He's still nodding- not interrupting. "I do not want to be another master." I pet his head softly. "I don't mind being your Alpha, and I do not might making the majority of decisions for you-both important and unimportant ones, but I do not want all of your freewill. If you feel something is unfair, I do expect you to tell me. If you disagree with an order, then I wish for you to explain why. The only time I expect absolute control over you is when we are being intimate."

"Yes Harry."

"Good. You do not have to be insecure about your desires. If you feel compelled to be submissive, then that is alright. Is there anything you wish to say?"

"Thank you." I chuckle lightly.

"Anything else."

"I trust you Harry. This is… I do not want to make you feel uncomfortable about what I need. I'm happy. I feel like I can relax and not worry about if I am doing something out of character for myself. I just want to stay like this. Can I. Please. Just for a moment."

"Yes Severus. Would you like for me to read to you for a bit?" He's nodding and I summon a book. We stay like that for the remainder of the day. His head stays comfortably in my lap as I read through paragraphs of text. It's enjoyable. It feels natural.

I hear Ron and Hermione enter and Severus tenses. I lost track of time. Severus is still dressed in the clothing I set out for him. I do not want him to be ashamed of this. There isn't time for him to hurry to the bedroom though. They are already staring at my Omega. They are already openly looking at his head in my lap and the fabric pooled around him.

When I stand he stays kneeled unsure of what action to take. Is this already my first trial to see how well I can direct him? I take each of my daughters into my hands and prompt Severus to stand. Neither of my friends have said anything. They are just looking.

Azalea babbles as I hand her and her sister to my Omega. He takes them protectively.

"Go upstairs Severus." He gives a curt nod and leaves. Once I hear the door click closed I finally acknowledge my friends and the godparents of my children.

"Were they much trouble?" To her credit, Hermione recovers fast.

"No. They are sweet girls and they really enjoyed playing with Brent." Brent is about a year older than them and has his father's bright red hair.

"Snape was in a dress." We both look at Ron. I'm prepared for the worst. I will not tolerate anyone speaking ill of my Omega. I will not tolerate… Hermione hits her husband.

"Don't be rude. It's none of our business." She smiles back at me. "He looked happy, er well before we intruded. I can't say that I'm completely use to your relationship with him, but you've been looking happier too."

"I'm fine with it, I just didn't expect to see Snape in a dress. I figured if any of you was the one to dress like a dame it would be you not the other way around. I mean, I can imagine him willingly dress like that. What did you do to convince him?" I love them. They accepted my relationship with him so easily. Well after the initial shock at least.

"Ron, that's rude. It isn't any of our business."

"Oh come on, he's our best pal. It's not like I'm asking him what position they like to do it in, I just wanted to know how he managed to get someone so… dominating to wear a frilly dress like it was completely natural."

"He wore it because I wanted him to. It's that simple really."

"Well, I can say I understand why you'd want him to, but I'm glad that he's a bit more human. When you first told me you and Snape were intimate, I was terrified that he had drugged you or something." Hermione elbowed Ron a bit harder.

"What Ron is trying to say is, both of you looked really happy, so we are happy for you. Can we be expecting anymore Godchildren in the future?" I smile at her.

"Yes. It seems that Severus enjoys being a mommy. He wants a big family, and so do I. We should plan a playdate soon. You can bring Brent over and have dinner while the children destroy the house."

"That sounds great Harry. Speaking of Brent, we left him with his grandmother so we should be getting back. We will talk later to flesh out when to have that dinner." They leave and I join my family upstairs.

Severus is breast feeding on the bed. The top of the dress is undone to allow our children to eat. He looks up at me nervously.

"Was it bad."

"No. They are my best friends Severus. They like you. You don't have to worry about them okay." He tenses for a brief moment before nodding. "Are they hungry?"

"Not really. I just wanted to for the bonding. They are drinking a little, but mostly because I offered."

"I love you Severus." He looks up from our children and locks eyes with me.

"And I love you Alpha. Thank you for… taking care of me. Please. I hope that you do not change your mind later."

"I won't. Have you cast the spell to check If you are pregnant yet?"

"No. I wasn't planning to, but if you would like for me to then I will."

"Why not. The first time you were so anxious to find out." He leans against the back of the bed.

"I was worried that I would never become pregnant. I already have a family. If I never become pregnant again, then yes I will be disappointed, but I already have a family. Even if our little girls are the only babies I will ever hold, I am thankful for that." I smile at him.

"I have a feeling though that you are pregnant."

"Would you like for me to check?"

"No. We will find out soon enough Severus. Do you want to take bets over if they will be a boy or girl."

"I think if I am pregnant, then it will be another girl." Severus lightly pulls our daughters from him and lays them comfortably on the bed beside him.

"No. I'm sure. He will be a boy."


	7. Chapter 7

My Omega is extremely fertile. He's still positive that the child growing inside of him is a girl. I know our next will be a little boy. The twins are currently drinking from their mother. Both are getting so old. Begonia babbles constantly. Azalea doesn't make any sounds. She doesn't even try.

"I'm worried. Shouldn't she be trying to talk by now, like her sister?"

"It doesn't matter that they were born at the same time. Every child develops at their own pace. They are only eight months. Azalea will start talking when she decides she's ready."

"You're only saying that because you cheat."

"I am not cheating."

"Using Legitimacy to read your child's mind is cheating! It's hardly fair that you can communicate with Azalea and I can't."

"Well. Perhaps you should have made an effort to learn when you were in school." Oh he thinks he's cute. "As I've been informed by my Alpha, I'm adorable." Bastard. He smirks at me.

"I would've learned, but there were no good teachers at the time." Two sets of black eyes bore into me.

"Azalea thinks that you are being mean to me, and she doesn't like it." I smile at my eldest child and she simply returns to drinking from my Omega.

"Do both of our children prefer you to me?"

"No. Begonia likes your glasses." Speaking of my youngest she pulls away and holds both of her arms up to me. Her hair is finally starting to come in and it's a bright blond. I have no idea where that came from.

"Dada!" I immediately take my girl. The main words she likes to say are dada and baba, but otherwise she just makes unintelligible sounds.

"Dada has you. I'm glad someone in this family likes me."

"Azalea adores you as well. She gets jealous whenever you hold Begonia, and with time Azalea will talk. Just be patient. Soon she will make an effort to speak just like her sister. Alright flower, it's time for your nap." He's holding her like a tiny doll. He hands her to me and I go and lay them both in their crib. They are already asleep before I lay them down. Back in our room Severus is relaxing. He's leaning against the bed frame. Crawling over to him I start feeling his belly.

"You're already showing a little. This is sooner than with the twins."

"It's because I've conceived before."

"How does it feel?"

"Good. It feels good."

"It really does suit you. You don't know how tempting you look." My hands are sliding up his skirt. The dark stockings feel good against the muscles of his legs. When I get to the sheer panties I rub just outside. "You chose these today."

"Yes. You said that I could choose my undergarments each day." Yes. I did. It makes it so much more exciting when I don't know what my present is wrapped in.

"Why these though."

"They feel good." Each morning I pick out his outfit- with the exception of his underwear. Most days I lay out a dress or a skirt for him. He hasn't admitted it, but I think he prefers women's clothing.

"They look good too."

I hike up the skirt where I have plenty of access. "Alpha…" before he can say anything I begin mouthing the outside of the sheer material. The panties do nothing to hide his taste from me, and I enjoy how the now wet material clings to his erection.

"You look so lewd right now." I widen his legs to get a better look. "Your long legs are open for me. You have your dress hiked up showing me all of your naughty places. You even wore panties that show me your wet cock. Aren't you even a tiny bit ashamed or embarrassed." He smiles softly.

"I don't have anything to hide from my Alpha." To prove his point his hand reaches between his legs. His graceful fingers pull the fabric away to expose his twitching asshole. "I belong to Alpha. It would be improper for me to hide what belongs too Alpha." He's fingering himself unabashed. "For as long as you desire me, my body will always be open to you."

"Stop." He hesitates for a moment.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Nothing wrong, you just shouldn't be the one to prepare yourself."

"I'm not. I'm still stretched from this morning. It just felt good." I pull his legs around my waist.

"Would it feel better if I took you."

"Yes." He's opening himself up for me. "It would."

"You have no idea how tempting you are." He smirks at me and for a moment I remember I forget which of us is in control.

"I'll have you know, I'm quite the skilled Legitimist. I don't understand it, but I know you truly feel this way about me." I slam into him. "Ahhh. Alpha. Please not all at once!"

"Does it hurt?" I know it didn't. I love seeing the well-controlled man, but it suits him so much more to be begging.

"No. Feels good. Too good. Too much too fast."

"Isn't the point to make you feel good?" He's flushed beautifully. If someone were to tell my eleven-year-old self that one day I'd be screwing my potions professor, I would have probably hexed them. He's panting and I want to tease him. "What is it Severus, you had so much to say a few moments ago." My lover only whines in response. Our lips connect as I grind deep inside of him. I know we are both close. From the way he is writhing underneath me, I know he doesn't mind this being a quicker coupling. For now, we aren't interested in something drawn out, we both just want our release. His legs wrap tighter around me.

"Are you close Sev?" He's opted for nodding between moans.

"Please cum inside me. I can't wait anymore." Immediately after the cord snaps and I release inside of him, he orgasms as well. I don't want to pull out of him, but I'd rather not collapse on top of him. Pulling out I lay beside him and he immediately rolls to his side and lays his head on my chest.

"It'll be longer next time. I plan to completely torture you next time." His eyes are closed.

"I'm looking forward to it. I'm tired."

"I know. Go to sleep."

"Will you stay?"

"Yes Severus. I'll stay. Just sleep for me."

"Yes Alpha. Thank you." My arm wraps around him. Just as I'm about to fall asleep myself I hear quiet crying. Kissing Severus on the forehead I go to check on my girls.

Azalea is whimpering beside her sister as Begonia peacefully sleeps.

"What is it sweetie?" I pick her up, but she remains distressed. I sweep the brown hair from her face as her tiny fist curls into my shirt. "Was it a bad dream? Dada is here." I rock her slowly until she quiets. "See you're okay. Mama just fell asleep, how about you let mama sleep just a bit more." After she calms completely her head rests in the crook of my neck. "You think you can sleep a bit more sweetie?" I set her down beside her sister and she remains quiet. When I reach for the door Azalea whimpers quietly.

"Nonononononononononono." I freeze immediately. Is she intentionally talking. Is she babbling. Severus is the one with all the caring for infants, knowledge. Regardless thick tears are spilling down her face, so I silence the pride for later.

"Shh. What is it. What is it." Again once she is in my arms she calms down. "Alright. Alright you win." I grab up her sister with minor difficulties. Begonia stirs but luckily doesn't wake. "You can lay in bed with mama and dada, but you can to be a good girl and let mama sleep. He's really tired." She returns to silence.

I'm glad that Severus is still sleeping peacefully when I return to the room. Easing into the bed beside him, Azalea immediately goes to lay on his chest.

"If you keep obviously favoring mama, then I might get jealous." I don't know which I would be jealous of. Right now I guess it doesn't matter. Unconsciously Severus wraps his arm over our eldest child, and she settles in to sleep. Meanwhile Begonia sleep like a rock in my arms.

If someone were to tell my eleven-year-old self that one day I would be sleeping next to a family that I love, I probably would have hexed them. I never thought that I would have this. I never thought that I could be this happy to take a nap.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: IMPORTANT! This will mostly be a smut chapter…. Before you celebrate. This chapter will not have anything pertaining to actual plot. The reason I feel the need to stress this is, if you feel the desire to, you may skip this chapter and it will not damage your enjoyment of the story. In this chapter there will be adult breast feeding. Meaning in layman's terms, Harry will be drinking Severus's breast milk. If this is not something you are interested in, then skip this chapter. Similarly, if this is not something you are interested in, but you would like for me to write a chapter with another controversial kink, then I will likely do the same thing and have a chapter dedicated to fulfilling this kink. (if I feel it is acceptable for the main story then it will not have a chapter blocked off for it. Also, please do not request Severus to top because there is a surplus of dominant Severus and I would prefer keeping him as a bottom) I will not kink-shame anyone for any particular request, but for personal reasons, if it is something that bothers me, then I will politely decline. There is no harm in asking though and I have been known to be swayed. So… put your sinning caps on and think about in what ways you'd like Harry to dirty our salty potions professor. Without any more delay. Onward my ducklings.

Every Tuesday night Severus and I watch Brent for Ron and Hermione. Every Thursday they return the favor. It is currently Thursday. I adore my daughters, but I've come to cherish Thursdays. A full night of just bringing Severus to the edge and then not letting him cum. Repeatedly. Most Fridays his voice is hoarse from screaming the night before. Yes. I adore Thursdays.

"Please Alpha. Please just let me cum." There a few things that have changed since Severus became pregnant and gave birth to the twins.

"Not yet. I'm not done playing yet." His stomach is much rounder now. Severus is about six months pregnant and looks every bit as much. This isn't what I'm referring to though. During sex his nipples leak milk. The first time I was a bit surprised. All love making stopped and he basically had to lecture me on the ins and outs of milk production.

The hormone that helps release the milk is also linked to pleasure. He said it's normal for milk to come out during sex. He was a bit embarrassed about the entire ordeal, but I wasn't really bothered. It socked me at first, but like the stretch marks or distended belly- I just saw it as another proof of what I've done to him. He's a mommy.

The thought makes me want to fuck him into the bed, but I restrain myself. He's completely naked across the bed. His long ink hair is spilled onto the pillow. My fingers have been stretching him for nearly twenty minutes, but I continue. I enjoy scissoring my fingers inside and seeing how wide I can make his hole. I enjoy 'accidentally' brushing his prostrate and random intervals and having my lover scream. Speaking of…

"Ahhhh! Alpha! Alpha!" He's crying and I enjoy how his face is twisted in pleasure and need. He needs more, but not yet. I'm not ready to give him more. I don't want to yet. "Please. Just enter me please."

"Are you forgetting who is in control?"

"No Sir. Please continue to do as you wish with my body."

"No. I'm doing what I wish with my body. All of you belongs to me. I own you. Have you forgotten that?"

"No sir." I pull my fingers from him.

"It is my responsibly to take care of you, and it is your responsibility to let me." Both of my hands reach out to slowly massage his swollen breasts. The way he shakily exhales causes my dick to twitch. "Are they sore? I bet they are. Every day you breast feed, what do you do Thursdays when you don't." I already know the answer.

"I pump milk ahead of time so that they will have some while they are away, but I also have to self-pump while they are gone so that the amount of milk I produce doesn't diminish."

"Are they sore from being swollen?" I'm massaging them much softer now.

"Very much so. It is just a part of the breast-feeding process. It is well worth the benefits." We've talked a lot over this subject. Severus is submissive by both nature and choice. This is not the case when the well-being of our children is at stake. I wouldn't have it any other way. Some time with his first pregnancy he off-handedly mentioned that the only way he wouldn't breast feed is if he was unable to. He stated that he was healthy and should not have any issues with breastfeeding and that his children would get the best milk. I knew very little about breastfeeding before Severus. I just always assumed milk was milk, but he informed me that a mother's breast milk is made for the baby. A mother's body knows what their baby needs and the milk that is produced would ensure that an infant get exactly what they needed. If a baby gets sick the milk changes. He was adamant that our children be breast fed if at all possible. "I can deal with the discomfort. Can we please… continue?" I hadn't realized that I was distracted, but it gave me an idea.

"Severus, I want you to sit up." He tenses for a moment before nodding. When I start massaging his breasts harder he winces but says nothing. "Does this hurt?" Milk is leaking more freely.

"No. Feels good. You don't have to do this. I know it's at the very least strange if not all together disgusting."

"I like it."

"Alpha, you do not have to push yourself. I really do understand. Please do not force yourself to tolerate this."

"Severus, I'm not. I like it. It's kind of a turn on actually." I connect our lips briefly. When I pull away he's smiling softly. Milk is coating my fingers and instinctively I bring them to my mouth to clean them. It tastes sweet. He's flushing as I take my fingers back into my mouth. His erect buds are just too tempting right now. Since my initial taste, Severus is lactating in excess. Trails of milk are sliding down his breasts and belly. Shame and embarrassment color his cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I really can't stop it from happening."

"I know Severus. Relax. It doesn't bother me at all. You don't have to be self-conscious about this or anything." I kiss him lightly. He tilts his head when I move to his neck. After lightly sucking on his collar bone I kiss lower. My dominant hand firmly grasps his breast as I latch on to his nipple. Though he squirms, he knows not to resist me. He whimpers as I gently massage the engorged breast and suck on the bud in my mouth.

"Alpha." He's whining louder. I pull away long enough to push him back against the bed. I need to be inside of him. Severus does not put up any resistance and I quickly burry myself inside of him. "Alpha! More please. Please. Please move. Please." I don't heed his begging. Instead I return to tasting my Omega's milk.

It flows into my mouth easily and each time he moans I reward him by thrusting in deeply. I equally enjoy punctuating each swallow by slamming my dick against his prostrate. His back arches and his cute nipples fill my mouth entirely. His pale skin is damp from sweat. Pulling away I lick my lips.

"You taste very good Severus." He's crying. I don't know if it's from pleasure or embarrassment, but I don't care. He looks very arousing embarrassed like this. I latch onto the previously neglected bud and show it the same attention I gave its twin.

"Alpha! To much. Please. No more." I don't stop. Instead I drink faster. My free hand goes to his hip and I pull him faster against me. The sound of our skin slapping together is almost enough to send me over the edge, but I'm not satisfied yet. I thrust harder and milk fills my mouth. Pulling away from his now red nipples I connect our lips. As always he parts his lips for me immediately. He recoils for a moment, but when my hand presses to the back of his head he relaxes. He lets me mouth feed him his milk and I moan when I hear him swallow it.

"How do you taste Severus?"

"I like it." The words are hesitant and unsure. I reward him with a kiss.

"I do too. Now its time for you to taste my milk. I want you to tell me which you prefer. Make sure to drink it all."

"Yes Alpha." I hold his hips securely as I thrust a few more times. All tension leaves my body as I empty myself inside of him. His body trembles taking my cum. "Ahh! It's hitting my prostrate. Alpha. Alpha!"

"Yes. Go on Severus. Are you going to cum just from having your ass fucked? Or is it because I'm filling you up with cum? Show me how good you feel."

"Good. It's good."

"Yes. Cum for me Severus. You must have been really hungry; you ate all of my cum." I pull out and immediately thrust my fingers inside of him brutally. "You ate all of it."

"Ahhhh! Alpha! Alpha!" I smile as his coats his belly with thick white cum. He's panting as he comes down from his high.

"Which milk do you prefer Severus?" My fingers are still pushing the cum deeper inside of him.

"I like my Alpha's milk more. It's really yummy." I kiss his cheek.

"Then I'll make sure to feed you more often." Both of us are filthy, but that's to be expected with great sex.

"Thank you."

"For what Severus?"

"They always hurt during sex because they get so engorged. It felt good to have you release some of the pressure." I can't count the number of times we've had sex since he started lactating.

"So you've just been letting it hurt every time we've made love?"

"I didn't want to disgust you." He's already against my side. "I'm aware of what others think of me, I didn't want you to look at me with repulsion as well."

"Severus, this is a natural part of your body. Don't be embarrassed by it. The next time you are insecure about something like this, you are to tell me immediately. If you do not, then I will have to discipline you. I understand this is new to you, so I will let you off with a warning, but I will not next time."

"Thank you Alpha." His face is pressed against my chest. We both really need a shower, but that can wait for now. He's tense. "Alpha?"

"What is it Severus."

"Could we… Could you… I would like for us to be intimate again. I became hard already." I lightly laugh.

"I think you might be addicted to cum."

"I can't help it Alpha. Yours just tastes so yummy."

"Then this time, I'll be sure to fill you till you are full."


	9. Chapter 9

Author note: Alright logistics… Harry's 7th year was in 1998. That would put this story taking place somewhere in the… 2000-2001 range. From what I read most of Europe did not legalize same sex marrage until about 2014… that is why Harry never pressured to marry Severus… but hey… they should have a wedding.

"Alpha! Slower. Please. Slower." I slam into him faster.

"How can I when you just keep sucking me in." He's on all fours. It's the easiest position with how extended his belly has gotten. I've taken to idly rubbing his rounded stomach while seeing how fast I can slam into him.

"Alpha. Alpha!" The sound of my skin slapping against his is blending with his shouts. I love his voice. I love it even more when it's screaming in rapture.

"Your insides are so wet. I think the pregnancy hormones have made you horny. You just can't seem to be sated. I can hardly get out of bed before you are begging me back in." He's meeting all of my thrusts. "How many times now have I came inside of you?" Three.

"I don't know!" He's panting. "But I feel close. So close." His head is hanging and his hair is swaying as I thrust deeper inside of him. "Alpha. You do not have to take me so deep. I'm already pregnant. You can't make me more pregnant than I already am."

"How do we know, we haven't tried." He's whimpering. "And I can't help that I just love cumming into your womb. Soon you'll give birth to our third child. Do you still like this. Do you still like me turning you into a mommy?"

"Yes. Yes. I love it. I love being a mommy. I love carrying my Alpha's babies. I want to have this child and then have another. I want you to keep your promise. You told me that I'm going to forget what it's like to not be pregnant. You told me that we were going to have a large family."

"Then just let your Alpha do what he wishes with you, and you will have all of that. But to keep you pregnant, it's going to take practice. I need to make sure that I can cum into your womb every time. Do you want that?"

"Yes. Always. I belong to Alpha. I want what Alpha wants." It doesn't take long to make my lover cum. I just have to reach around and stroke him fully a few times and he's cumming onto the bed under him. I don't stop though. I fuck him through his orgasm. Even when he's whimpering I keep aiming for his prostrate. "Too much. Too much. Alpha please. It's to sensitive. It hurts."

"Look at how your cock keeps twitching. I just enjoy pressing my dick into your insides, I can't help that you finished so quickly. Just try to bear with it my love."

"Ahhh." His hips are trembling so I take them into my hands. I shift between rubbing them and pulling them firmly into my lap. Each time I burry my cock into his arse he screams. I know how sensitive his body gets after he cums, and it might be a bit sadistic, but I enjoy fucking him harder just after he reaches his orgasm. The stimulus is to much for him to process and he just begins thrashing desperately wanting more and wanting me to stop. I never stop. "Please Alpha. It's to much."

"Soon Severus. I'll stop when I cum. You have my word. Just let me have you." I feel the head of my dick brush his prostrate and tears are sliding down his cheeks. "Don't you want your Alpha to cum inside of you. You don't want me to stop do you?"

"So good. No. Don't stop. Please don't stop."

"See. You don't really want me to slow down. You want me to take you faster. Your Alpha knows what you need even if you don't know."

"Yes. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you for… knowing what I need." Every time I pound into his ass, his erection slides against the sheets underneath. I grab a pillow and slide it between his legs.

"Here you go Severus. This will give you what you need. Just grind against it while I take your ass." I watch my Omega hump the pillow under him in fascination. He's already came four times today, and almost immediately afterwards he's been needy for more. If he keeps up this libido, then he really will stay pregnant.

"Alpha! I'm so full. So full."

"You are so tight. If you keep squeezing me I won't be able to fuck you properly. Relax. You'll be much fuller soon." The way he screams for me, I haven't been able to be sated either. I think the weight gain made him tighter. No matter how thoroughly I prepare him, he stays tight. I pull completely out and rub the head of my cock against his hole. He's crying beautifully. Soon I'll give him what he wants, but I want to make sure we both enjoy the meantime. I grind my cock between his cheeks.

"Please. Back inside. Don't cum outside Alpha. Please."

"Hush. Your Alpha knows how to care for his Omega." I force the upper half of his body deeper into the soft mattress. Once again I open him up and press my erection inside. His heat envelops me. "How are you always so tight when you are such a cum slut."

"Ahh!"

"Just look at you. You've begged me to fuck you so many times just today."

"Nnn. Ahh. Ahh. Alpha. Please. You're taking me to fast again."

"No I'm not Severus. Look at how you're leaking. I know that you love this." He takes every thrust full on only opening his mouth to moan.

"Yes. I love Alpha. Love belonging to Alpha."

"Good. Good." I slow down and make sure to connect each thrust with his prostrate. "I also love my Omega. I love owning you. I love taking care of you. I love showing you how you deserve to be treated."

"Thank you Alpha. Thank you." He's such a beautiful submissive. "I.. I'm close again." His legs are clinching around the pillow under him. This time when he screams his release I follow him making sure that the jets of cum color his insides. "AHHH. Alpha. ALPHA!"

"Yes. That's it Sev. Take all of it. You've earned it."

"Alpha. It's so much cum. I don't think I can drink all of it." I kiss his shoulder.

"Yes you can. I know how addicted you are to my cum. I know that you will not waste a single drop." I stroke him absent mindedly making sure to milk all the cum from him. "Because if any spills out now, I won't bother filling you up again. I'll let your insides dry up and the next time you are fertile and ready to be impregnated, I just might miss and cum outside instead." I'm bluffing. I'm pretty sure he knows that, but regardless… it's still arousing to watch his finger push my cum inside of him.

Sure enough, he doesn't lose a single drop.


	10. Chapter 10

Severus has many odd food cravings. Pickles and ice-cream. Eggs and gravy. They've changed a few times over the course of his pregnancy. His newest craving is my favorite though. It would almost be funny if I wasn't serious.

After the twins have been fed and laid down for their nap, I go to the kitchen to prepare Severus his newest craving. In the cabinet I take out the honey. Once the lid is off I undress and pump myself a few times. A generous amount of honey is poured onto my erection and then I call Severus inside.

"Are you ready for your snack." I often times have called him a cum slut in bed, but it seems he really is addicted to my cum. Going so far as to embarrassedly explain that with the pregnancy he is literally craving my cum and honey. He was embarrassed to ask, but I'm not complaining. It just means about three times a day I have him sucking me off. I hop onto the counters because like hell he's getting on his knees as pregnant as he is.

"Thank you Alpha." He's already licking his lips. When his mouth latches onto the head on my dick I force my hips to still. I let him suck me at his own pace regardless of how bad I want to slam down his throat. "Mmm" Hesitantly I rest my hand on the top of his head. Resist the urge to pull those silky stands.

"Tastes good Severus?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Don't talk with your mouth full." He pulls away just enough to detach his mouth. I can feel his breath caressing my heated erection.

"It's delicious." He licks my cock paying extra attention to the head. Before I can get use to the way his tongue flicks against my slit, I am already back in his mouth. His hands rest on my inner thighs as his head bobs up and down. He pulls back again, but this time he reaches for more honey. Before he can distract himself, I take the jar and drizzle another coating. He doesn't return to devouring me though. His ears are pink. "Alpha. Could you feed me instead please?" Fuck.

"Of course Severus." My fingers thread through his hair more securely. "Open your mouth wide for me." I revel in sliding my cock against his tongue and having those lips close around me. His mouth is like fire. Both hands grasp his hair as I force his head to move at my pace. Each time I pull him down, I thrust up.

When I hit the back of his throat I only speed up. Breifly I worry if he can breathe or not, but when I look down at him, I swear I think he's smiling around my cock. So I fuck his mouth faster. I want him to choke on my dick. I want to see how far down his throat I can go. I yank his hair forcing him to look up at me. "Mmm?"

"I want to see your face." He flushes more, but maintains eye contact. His cheeks are hallow as he sucks me. Fuck. His hand grips the base of my cock and gives it a few upward pumps. I only yank his hair harder. He looks so content with me in his mouth. "You really like this." He pulls away reluctantly.

"Yes." He licks the precum from his lips before taking me down his throat. Severus lets me take his mouth roughly. His moans excite me until I can't restrain myself.

"Sev. I'm going to… When I cum, I want you to hold it in your mouth. Don't swallow. Not until I tell you too."

"Mmm." He's sucking faster trying to get me to fill his mouth. It works.

"Ohhh. Sev. Sev! Ahh." Each spurt has me yanking his hair, but just as I instructed, he doesn't swallow. I pull out already softening. "Good. Just keep it in your mouth for a bit. I'll tell you when you can swallow." He nods. I grasp the jar of honey and dip two fingers inside. I press the honey soaked digits against his lips and he opens obediently. His mouth sucks the honey from my fingers as I mix it with my cum. "You are so lewd Severus." I pull my fingers out and though his eyes are now looking at his feet, he's smiling. I kiss hiss cheek and then the corner of his mouth. "You may swallow now." He does and then he sighs happily.

"Have I satisfied your cravings now?" His face is dusted a light pink. I watch as his hand drifts between his legs. One finger slowly pushes in and out of his twitching asshole. My cock twitches at the image.

"I'm hungry here too." A second finger. "Starving Alpha. I'm so hungry. Please feed me more. I'm hungry here." Immediately I bend him over the table. I can't let my Omega go hungry. I empty the remaining contents of the jar onto his back. It's sliding down and I lick a bit of it. When it slides down the cleft of his ass my fingers instinctively spread his cheeks. He's gasping beautifully, and when my tongue darts out to taste his sweet ass he actually screams. My index fingers push some of the honey inside of him and I marvel at how much he eats up.

"You really are hungry here." More of the sweet syrup has reached his hole so I push it inside as well. "It's so sticky, but it tastes delicious." To prove my point my tongue presses into his heat. I'm already getting hard again.

"Ahh. AHHH. Alpha. Don't tease me."

"I'm not teasing you. I can get hungry too." My fingers join my tongue. "I really shouldn't make you wait though as hungry as you are."

"Yes. Starving."

"Of course love. I'll feed you now." My hands spread his cheeks. "Open wide love." When I slam him into him he releases a guttural moan. I don't pay it any mind. Instead I make it a point to completely bottom out inside of him. "Are you getting full now Sev? Surely you don't want more."

"I want more! I want more!" It's so easy to make my Omega beg. When I pull out he starts crying in unsatisfied frustration, but he knows that I will not leave him untended too. I enter him again enjoying the way his channel forms to my shape. I want to memorize the feel of it. "Alpha. Feels good when you do that."

"You feel good Severus. Your insides just keep hugging me and sucking me in. I feed you so often, but you are still so hungry."

"I don't mean to be."

"I know baby. You're eating for two. You always get much hungrier when you are pregnant." I take him fast and his legs widen for me. "All you ever have to do is tell me when you are hungry, and I'll fill you up. From both ends." I hit his prostrate on purpose.

"Fuck! FUCK! Not there. Not there."

"Why? Because you'll cum."

"Yes." He's whining. I kiss his shoulder lightly as I purposely stroke his prostrate harder. "AHHHH."

"Then cum. As soon as you finish, I'll cum inside of you. As soon as you finish, you will finally be full. Until then, I'll just have to test to see how loud I can make you scream. I bet I can fuck you so hard that you will be hoarse tomorrow." I make sure that every thrust connects with that bundle of nerves. Even when thick tears are sliding down his face, I only take him harder. He's gasping and panting, but I don't slow. He looks so beautiful when he's undone.

I take the shell of his ear into my ear and suck. Then the spot just behind his ear. Continueing to kiss down his neck, I eventually get to the juncture where it meets his shoulder. After a light kiss I bite down and suck. A lovely red mark will be there tomorrow and he knows it. His head tilts for me to give me better access. When I create a mark right beside the first he screams. "Alpha! NOOOOO! Feels too good. Too good. Ahh. OHHH!" I continue to mark him.

"Who do you belong too?"

"Ohh. My Alpha. I belong to my Alpha. All of me. Belongs to you Alpha." It only takes another direct hit to his sweet spot for him to moan his release. I don't slow even as he's trying to regain his breathing. I don't slow as he begs for me to fill him. I enjoy feeling his channel tighten around me. His entire body shutters as I finally give him what he wants.

I let him pull my orgasm from me. I let my cum coat his walls. He's pleased if the contented mews are anything to go by. When I pull out some of my cum trickles down his thighs, but hit fingers immediately push the liquid back inside.

"Are you full now Severus."

"Yes Harry. Thank you. I'm really happy."

"I am too Severus." I kiss him lightly. "Now go and clean up. You don't want to get even stickier."

"Alright. Thank you Harry." He returns the kiss and goes to clean up. He's heavily pregnant. Maybe two months, and we will have another baby.


	11. Chapter 11

Most of the wizarding population doesn't know about Severus and myself. Once Severus became pregnant the first time, I pretty well fell of the face of the wizarding world. We live in a quiet, secluded place. We don't have any neighbors, but the closest ones we have would be muggle. Naturally with a floo network, that hardly matters. Minerva knows, Ron and Hermione, as well as all of Ron's family. Poppy knows. She was the only mediwitch that Severus trusted. He told me when he would get banged up at the death eater meetings it was only ever her to patch him up. He trusts her when he's vulnerable and injured. As such, she was the only one Severus felt comfortable delivering his child. She happily agreed.

Aside from those people, the wizarding world has been kept in the dark. The ministry is legally obligated to keep secret the identity of both Omegas and Alphas. If they were to release such private information, they would never be trusted. As such all ministry officials privy to the knowledge have a secrecy charm placed on them. I was glad that Sev and I would be able to start our family out of the public's eye.

With time I intend for everyone to know. Severus is openly against our bond being known. It's been two and a half years- give or take- since Severus and I consummated our bond. Neither of us have any need for working. I have ample money to last for several lifetimes, but Severus still insists on brewing potions to bring in a bit of extra income. Naturally while he's pregnant, he only crafts potions that would not be dangerous for the baby. He's very careful. He's invented several potions that combat morning sickness and the like. Severus also spends a great deal of time writing. He was embarrassed when I asked him what he was writing. He promptly refused. I know I could have ordered him to show it to me, and he would have complied, but for now… I'll let him keep his secret.

Hermione is pregnant again. Ron of course is ecstatic. Molly even more so. Hermione is worried. I think she ever really wanted a large family. I'm happy though, because all of them are civil with Severus. I don't want to think about choosing between one of my families, but I think they all know that I will not tolerate a word against him. Severus to his credit has mellowed out as well. Sometimes he will say a course word against one of my friends, but he knows that it upsets me, so for the most part he holds his tongue. He's trusts them with our children, and for him, that's a big step.

"Harry. It's time." Poppy brings me into the room that we have altered to suit the needs. Severus is heavily sedated to combat any pain he may feel. I'm glad that we are wizards if only because caesarian births are virtually painless. After a day of rest, he will not even be sore. She cuts him and I grasp his hand. Mostly due to his anxiousness.

"Boy or a girl. Which do you think love?"

"Another girl."

"I'm betting boy." I push the hair from his face and kiss his forehead. "Loser gets the midnight shift." He chuckles lightly-tiredly.

"Deal." He's so beautiful. His dark eyes are duller than usual due to the numerous potions that he's ingested. His hair is sticking to his face. I don't know how long we wait just holding the other's hand, but finally Poppy is holding an infant. It's small and pink and squishy. And entirely too fragile. I watch the nurse clean my child and wrap the small thing in a blanket. She's waving her wand over the still crying baby and I notice Severus flinch. He trusts Poppy, but he knows better than most the damage a wand can do. He forces himself to calm because he knows she has to check the babies health.

Many things have to be done before he or she is finally handed to Severus. As anxious as we are to hold our child, we understand that one person is being asked to do the job of many. "He is healthy." She finally says. "Sorry Severus, it looks like you'll be the one waking up at midnight." She smiles at us before leaving the room to give us some privacy. Just like she did the first time. She'll be back in a few minutes.

"A boy."

"How about it mommy, what will his name be?"

"Clover." I nod for a moment. Already our small bundle is drinking from his mother. It's so peaceful. "The twins will be wanting to see their baby brother."

"In a few minutes' love. Rest for now." I let my child drink until he pulls away, then I reach out and hold my child. He's smaller than either of his sisters were when they were born. It's a little concerning, but Poppy assured us that he is healthy. Clover nuzzles against my neck and is trying to sleep.

A quiet knock has both of us turning to the door. Poppy has returned with a child at each of her heels.

"Bubba is okay?" Azalea asks. She still talks very little, but Severus continuously tells me that she is going at her own pace, and just doesn't care for talking.

"Yes flower, his name is Clover and he is healthy." Severus assures our eldest. I hand Clover back to my Omega and then pick up my girls so that they can see better.

"Cute. Clo Cute." Begonia smiles at the small tightly wrapped bundle. Even Azalea is smiling.

"Bubba is happy." She states meaningfully at her mommy. "Bubba is warm."

"Thank you for telling me Azalea." She nods and leans more comfortably in my arms.

"Az! Az! Clo is cute!" Azalea nods at her sister.

"Bubba is sleepy. Sissy is sleepy. Az is sleepy." I kiss my eldest. "Mommy sleepy too." Severus told me that Azalea is smart for her age. That she somehow can 'feel' other's thoughts. He said that it isn't much different than what he can do except, she didn't need two years of training. Her magic is strangely powerful for someone so young.

"Do you want me to lay you and your sister down for bed time?"

"No. No. No." Begonia chants.

"Sissy. Bed time. Az is sleepy. Bed time Daddy?"

"Alright sweetheart." I kiss my Omega again and quickly go lay the two girls down. Their crib is now a bed big enough for the two of them. They still insist on sleeping next to each other. When I put out the lights the charm goes off. The ceiling is littered in stars and galaxies casting a soft glow over the room. "Good night."

"Daddy. Check! Check!" Begonia yells.

"Sissy. No monsters."

"Yes monsters. Daddy. Check!" Azalea sleeps on the outside securely keeping her sister against the wall. I drop to the floor and check under the bed. Sure enough there isn't anything. Alive or otherwise.

"There aren't any monsters, sweetie."

"Kay"

"Told so." Azalea says while pulling the blanket up. I kiss them both and return to my lover.

He's asleep with our child resting on his chest. I sign the necessary papers and Poppy wishes us a good night. If this time is like the first, Severus will not sleep separate from his child tonight. The house is still and quiet. When Azalea decides it's time to sleep she makes sure that her sister stays put, so I know neither of them will be up. Severus will not be waking up unless Clover starts to cry. I settle beside my lover and newest bundle.

I never thought that I would have a family. I honestly never thought that I would get out of the cupboard. I'm happy. And judging by the small smile on Severus's face, I know he's happy too.


	12. Chapter 12

"Severus really is a great cook." Hermione states while bringing a spoon to her lips. She's just started showing. "The baby likes it at least." Severus doesn't say anything. Instead he is trying to feed Begonia.

"Wan' milk!" Begonia whines. Azalea is carefully trying to feed herself. For the most part she's succeeding.

"Just a few bites flower. You need to start eating solid food."

"No! Wan' milk!"

"Mommy, Clo hungry." Azalea says. Immediately after Clover begins to wail. While Severus puts down the spoon to go and take care of our son, Azalea lifts a spoon to her sister's mouth. "Sissy, ahh." I watch my oldest successfully feed her sister. Neither Severus or I have been able too thus far. After Begonia succeeds in swallowing a few bites, Azalea smiles at her. "Kay. Sissy ate bites. Mommy give milk now."

"Yay!" Begonia is running down the hall to our room. Well, she's trying to run and stumbling.

"Sweetie, don't you want milk too?" Azalea tilts her head.

"Can't. Mommy can't feed three. Az can eat sol' food." To prove her point, she swallows another bite.

"Sure mommy can. If you want some milk too, mommy would be happy to feed you. You just might have to wait." Azalea pauses for a moment then smiles widely. She doesn't even bother saying anything else before following- much more calmly- after her sister.

"Harry, she's really advanced for her age."

"She definitely took after her mommy."

"Every time I see him parenting I want to cringe. I just still can't see him as a nurturing person, but that's all I've seen since you and him got together." Ron is feeding Brent. "I can tell you love the guy, and I've seen the way he holds my child." He pauses for a moment. "One day, I can into the room because I heard Brent crying, and Severus was just holding him. He was gently patting his back and it was the oddest thing I ever saw. I mean, when we were students, I honestly thought that he ate babies or something, but he was holding someone else's kid like they were the most important thing."

"We never really knew him Ron. Not until after the war. He was just hiding the whole time. He's not evil. He's not even bad. He's maybe a little jaded, but he's just recently learned that he can be happy."

"Well, I'm glad that the two of you are happy. I wasn't sure in the beginning, but I don't have any doubts now. The two of you are meant to be together." Hermione cleans her plate and spoons more onto it.

"I don't get why you haven't made an honest woman out of him." Ron states offhandedly

"What do you mean?" Ron turns and looks at me fully.

"Well, you've had three kids with him. You seem certain that you're going to have more kids with him; so obviously you plan to stay with him. I just don't understand why you haven't proposed to him. If he'll wear a dress for you, and build a family with you, I'm sure he'd say yes. I can't think of any reason why he wouldn't. You could probably also talk him into wearing a white dress- since I know you're into that sort of thing."

"Ron. Two men can't get married. It's illegal." His eyes narrow slightly, but only for a moment. Suddenly something in his head clicks and his eyes open widely.

"I forget sometimes that you were raised muggle. In the wizarding world two men can marry. Especially if they are an Alpha/Omega couple. In fact, it's expected. Once the two consummate the bond- which the two of you have obviously done, the ministry is alerted. No one qualified to wed people can legally refuse to bind the two of you in marriage. I thought you knew. I was sure that Severus would have told you."

"No. He didn't." It's quiet. "Hermione, Ron, I know that tonight Sev and I were going to watch Brent, but I really need to talk with Severus. Would you mind watching the girls and Clover tonight."

"Of course we will Harry." Hermione stands wrapping a hand lightly over her growing stomach. "I'm sure he had his reason Harry, maybe he just assumed that you knew."

"Don't defend him. Severus knows that there isn't anyway I could have known, but I do know what his reason likely is. We will plan another dinner soon, but I really should get this sorted out."

"We will bring the kids back tomorrow. You can make up by watching Brent then."

"Sure thing Ron, let me get the baby supplies." It takes thirty minutes, plenty of time for Severus to finish breastfeeding. At that point I open the door. Begonia is laying her head in her mommy's lap while Azalea drinks and Severus burps Clover. "Azalea, Begonia, the you two and your brother are staying with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione." Severus looks confused.

"I believe that tonight is our turn to watch the children."

"Something came up." Azalea pulls from her mommy and looks up at him.

"Mommy in trouble." She states. She doesn't say anything else. She just hugs Severus and ushers her sister to do the same. Both hug me tightly. They both leave the room and I take Clover from my Omega. He's completely frozen. I hand Clover to Hermione and she hugs me tightly.

"Are the two of you going to be okay?" She looks worried. I laugh at the obvious concern.

"Yes. By tomorrow everything will be completely sorted out. Thank you for taking the kids. I really owe both of you one."

"Don't worry," Ron rubs his wife's growing belly. "We will catch up soon and you won't even have enough space to house all of the children you'll have to watch."

"Sounds great Ron. I'll see you both tomorrow." When I return to the room Severus still hasn't moved. I can tell from the look on his face that he's trying to think what he has done wrong. He hasn't tried to press into my mind, he knows better than to do that.

His swollen breasts are still exposed. He hasn't made any attempt to move let alone cover himself. He also hasn't spoken yet. I openly stare at him, and I can tell it's making him uncomfortable.

"Harry, I.."

"Don't talk. I don't want to hear anything you have to say." His mouth immediately closes. "I am very upset with you Severus. Did you think I wouldn't find out?" He opens his mouth but closes it immediately. "Did you not want me to find out." I exhale trying to reign in my anger. "Is there something you would like to confess too?" When he doesn't immediately answer I force the tension from my body. He's still my Omega. I do not want him to be afraid of me. "Answer me Severus." I say more gently.

"I don't know what I did Alpha."

"Severus. You do know that I love you." He nods hesitantly. Panic fills his eyes.

"You wouldn't… you aren't going to leave?"

"No Severus. I'm angry with you, but it's not something that I would leave you over. You will be punished though."

"Please. Tell me what I did." I know how desperately he wants to please me.

"You trusted your insecurities more than your Alpha."

"I…?"

"Severus, let's get this over with. Pull down your pants and lay over my knee." I had really hoped that I wouldn't need to punish him, but he needs a good Alpha. Part of that is disciplining when the need is called for. And if there was ever any reason to discipline my Omega, this would be it.

He responds obediently. Severus slides the pants down to his knees and lays over my lap. Once he is situated he pulls down the underwear just below his bum. All of his is pale. Always has been. His hair is hanging over his face hiding any expression he may have. The soft curve of his back is exposed since the he removed the shirt earlier to breast feed.

"Severus. You do know that I love you?"

"Yes Alpha, I know."

"You know that I spend the majority of my childhood in a cupboard."

"Yes Alpha."

"I was told that I would never find anyone willing to be with someone as worthless as I am. I was told that so often. I was told that I would never have any friends because I'm a freak." I'm softly rubbing his pale ass. "I spent nights believing what they told me to be a fact. I would fall asleep crying most nights convinced that I would never leave that cupboard." I try to touch him gently. I need for him to understand why he's being punished before he actually is punished. I will not be like my aunt and uncle. Severus trusted me to care for him like this, and I will. "When I received the letter, I didn't believe it at first even though Hagrid had performed magic right in front of me. Everyone was treating me respectfully, but only because I was the boy who lived. I went from one extreme to the complete other."

He's quiet, but I know he's listening to every word. I know that he's frightened. I love him.

"I'm sure many would think that once I realized that I was famous that everything I ever wanted would happen. It became even more impossible. I was a virgin until the night that I took your virginity. I only got as far as kissing a few people. Every time, the next day it would be all over every newspaper and tabloid. I can't tell you the number of stories I read that stated I had fathered someone's child. The most I had done was kiss. Not even any light fondling. Sure, I had wanted too, but I didn't want all of the wizarding world to know about such personal things. It became worse when I realized that I was gay."

"When did you realize that?" He asks quietly.

"The year that I found your potion's book. The year that you 'betrayed' the light. Would you believe me if I told you that I was in love with the half-blood prince? Of course I didn't know it was you, but I know that I loved the writer of that book. The way words were crossed out and edited. I could tell how smart the person had to have been. The spells. The notes in the margins. The book was obviously old, but it had mending spells all over it. The owner of that book, cared deeply for it. I was interested in whoever this person was. That was the year I realized that I was gay."

"Because of a book." He's trying to shrug off whatever he's feeling. I don't may him any mind.

"When I realized that I was gay, I was sure that I would never get the things I wanted. Because I grew up raised by muggles, there were so many things I did not know. I was sure that I would never have a child. If I ever did find someone to spend my life with, I would never be able to have a child, because men conceiving is fantasy, and I had no desire to be intimate with a woman." I lay my hand flat over his back. "I knew that I would never get married." He tenses. He knows what I know. "That's all I ever wanted Severus. To have some children. To have a family that I have never had. You already know this. I've told you before that's all I wanted."

"Harry. I'm sorry."

"No. You aren't. You deliberately hid this from me. You've always hidden things from me. That you weren't evil. That you and my mother were close. That you were my Omega. That we could get married. You made the choice to hide this from me."

"I know that I shouldn't have hidden this, but I…" He doesn't finish.

"Tell me."

"You already know why."

"I don't care. You are going to say it out loud."

"I didn't want anyone to know that you and I were together."


	13. Chapter 13

It's quiet for a long time. I don't prompt him to speak though. He will continue soon. He has much more to say. "I don't like having people stare at me. I don't like knowing what people are saying behind my back. I can deal with it though because, most of what is said, I have coming to me. I was awful to everyone for so long. People still don't know what happened that night you defeated Voldemort, and I'm glad of it. I'm glad that you never told anyone."

"Severus, you're a hero."

"I'm the unwanted son of an abusive alcoholic. If my image were linked to yours, then tabloids would make it a point to investigate my past. They will not have to look to hard. I can guess the things that will be wrote about me. 'Pedophile teacher whores himself out to hero', 'Boy Who Lived Bonded to Ugly Traitor', 'Killer Becomes Mother'. I don't want you or our children linked to my past. I don't want our children to look at me and see how… dirty I am." Everything he says is a whisper. "I hate myself Harry." I stoke his hair and the tension leaves his shoulders.

"Tonight I am going to punish you. Tomorrow, we are going to organize our wedding. You will be called the bride. You will be wearing a white dress. There will be reporters there by invitation. It will be a large wedding. Our little girls will be the flower girls. Everyone is going to see that you are my Omega."

"Please. No." He's panicking, but I don't let up. "I can't. I can't!"

"You are going too. I know you don't mind wearing women's clothing. I will put Hermione in charge of getting you ready. I'm sure she'd be pleased to be your maid of honor, and I'm sure she'd be pleased to go dress shopping with you."

"People can't know."

"Everyone is going to know. And if anyone asks why I am with you, then I will go into great detail about how I love you. If anyone says something awful about you, then I will take care of it. All that you need to worry about is if you trust me. Do you trust that your Alpha will protect you?"

"Not good enough!" I can hear the sobs in his voice.

"I know that's what you're worried about."

"What if people hate Azalea and Begonia and Clover because I'm their mother. What if they can't make friends. Or if they are bullied. They would be hated because of me."

"No they won't Severus."

"I can just see the disgusted faces. Not good enough. Ugly. Evil." He's gasping for breath so I rub his back slowly.

"Severus. Do you trust that I will protect you?" I can feel his tears dripping on my hand.

"Yes." He says without any reluctance. "I just don't think it's good to tempt fate."

"Severus. I want to marry you. I want you to be my wife. I want everyone to know. I want to put a ring around your finger and for everyone to know that you belong to me. And that I belong to you."

"I shouldn't be allowed to be happy."

"You're wrong. You've been through so much shit. If anything, you deserve to be happy."

"I'm sorry- that I hid this from you."

"I forgive you Severus, but you know that you will have to be punished."

"I understand. I don't have any friends that would come." He's tense again.

"Of course you do. Ron and Hermione. Minerva. Poppy." I sweep the hair from his neck. "Do you not want to marry me?"

"Of course I do. It's just scary. Everyone would know."

"Yes. Everyone would know that if my Omega was harmed, that I would personally settle the matter. I love you Severus. I know I don't have a ring right now, but would you please marry me."

"I love you Harry. Yes. I will- though I still think that there is too much that can possibly go wrong."

"Are you ready for your punishment now."

"How are you going to punish me?" The words are hesitant.

"I will start first by spanking you. That will not be all though. I'm not going to tell you ahead of time. You just have to trust that I am punishing you appropriately."

"I… I trust you Harry."

"Good. I want you to count them out."

"Yes sir." Smack. "One sir." His ass is so pale. Smack. "Two sir." SMACK. "Ohh. Three sir." I try to not hit in the same spot every time. One of my hands is on his back holding hi still. SMACK. "F..four sir." He's squirming. I grab the box in the drawer beside the bed. I pause just long enough to open it and take out the contents. First I slip the ring around his cock. Like hell I'm going to let him cum from his punishment. Then I grab the dildo.

I don't use it on him often. It's much bigger than he's use to. Plus he prefers the real thing. Regardless I grab the bottle of lube and pour an ample amount on his backside. He's going to need a lot for this thing to slide into him. Normally I'd stretch him thoroughly, but I quickly go through the motions this time. I want it to sting. I want it to burn. I want it to stretch him. Already I'm pressing the blunt head of the toy to his entrance. He's hissing with discomfort. SMACK. "FIVE SIR!" I push it in with one motion. "AHHH. HURTS. HURTS!"

"Yes. And you hurt me Severus. You deceived me. You didn't trust me." Fat tears are rolling down his cheeks as I slowly pull the dildo out of him. "But all will be forgiven after your punishment is over. Trust me Severus."

"Yes. I trust you. I'm sorry Alpha." SMACK. "Six sir."

"I love you Severus." SMACK.

"Ah. Ah. Seven sir." I turn him more comfortably in my lap where the majority of him is laying on the bed behind me. Now both of my hands can easily reach his backside. My hand cannot fully wrap around the shaft of the toy, and I can see how widely it's stretching him. With both hands I grasp the large toy and work it in and out of him. The way he's screaming only spurs me on faster. "Hurts. Hurts."

"I know it does Severus. I love you." Even as he cries through his pain, his erection never wilts. I can feel it pressing against my own. SMACK.

"Eight sir. Hurts. Hurts." He's squirming against my erection so I pull the toy out and slam it back in for good measure. "FUCK! It's to big."

"Nonsense. You've taken it all. You can't see, but your ass is completely clinching around it. Every time I pull it out your slutty hole twitches." SMACK! SMACK!

"TEN SIR! Not slutty. Can't help it." SMACK! "ELEVEN!" SMACK SMACK SMACK. "F…f.. fourteen." He sounds beautiful. One last time my hand connects to his bare bottom. I can feel the heat from it. SMACK! "FIFTEEN SIR!"

My left hand focusses on pushing the massive thing in and out of him while my right hand turns his pale ass red. "Severus. You're aroused whiling being punished." He tenses for only a moment; then I hear him exhale.

"No. I don't want to hide this. It's not the punishment. That's not why I'm… aroused. It's because you have always been gentle with me. You have always been kind and loving. You are doing this because what I did was wrong it… wasn't healthy. You aren't punishing me because you want to hurt me, it's because you love me. It's because I asked you to be more dominate with me. To take care of me. This is part of it." He's quiet for a long time while I rub his reddening bottom. "I'm still afraid that you'll wake up and realize how much trouble I am. I don't want to wake up and you not be there. I don't have anyone. Outside of you and the children, I don't have any family. I don't have any friends. I don't even have a job anymore. I don't have anything. Any money we have is yours. If you left, I would be penniless. No one would be keen on hiring an ex deatheater."

"I'm not going to leave. It's not even about the kids. I'm not staying because I knocked you up. I'm staying because I love you. I'm not going to leave."

"Thank you." His arms are half wrapped around me. He winces when I pull the toy from him. My fingers softly kneed the abused spot. In and out, my fingers work his insides. "Oh. Ohhh."

"You've been doing very well, Severus. I'm going to enter you now."

"But I thought you were punishing me." I pull him up into my lap and kiss his jaw line.

"It will be love." He nuzzles into my neck. My fingers idly stroke his hair.

"Because I won't be allowed to cum?"

"You'll get to cum love. I'll take the cock ring off soon." I take him slowly.

"You are being gentle with me; I don't see how this is a punishment." I kiss his neck and then behind his ear.

"It will be love. Just move as you like." Already his hips are moving faster. His body openly takes me. My fingers kneed into his back as I enjoy my lovers heat. This will be a punishment for me as well, but he is my responsibility. "You feel really good Severus."

"Feels good." His head is thrown back as his rides me faster. "So deep." I take this moment to remove the ring and stroke him. "Ahh. Alpha."

"That's it. Keep going. I know what you want."

"Alpha, I'm close." I kiss him chastely on the lips.

"You can cum as you wish Severus."

"But I want you to cum first."

"No love, you're going to cum first." He's so hot inside. "Just cum. As soon you reach your orgasm, then I'll let myself cum." I make sure that the next thrust hits his prostrate.

"Ohh. Alpha. That feels good."

"You feel good. Go on Severus. Cum for me."

"Yes. Yess. AHHHH. AHHHHH!" I stroke him trying to completely milk him. "Please. I'm ready now. Please fill me up. I'm ready for you to cum inside now." I kiss him taking his tongue into my mouth for the briefest of moments. He whimpers when I pull myself from him. "Alpha. What are you doing? You have to cum inside."

"No. I don't." I stroke myself trying to finish quickly.

"Alpha. Please. Please. Cum inside. I'm empty. I need you to fill me. I need you to put a baby inside of me."

"I'm not going to reward you for being bad. I would of loved to fill your belly with my cum. A punishment doesn't have to be painful love. I know how much this upsets you." I stroke faster. It doesn't feel as good as his tight heat. "Believe me it's just as much a punishment for me. I would love to be bottomed out inside of you ready to spill my seed, but I just can't reward you." I lay him on the bed and kneel over him. I pump my dick faster. The sight of him covered in his own cum is almost enough to send me over.

"Please. Inside." He's crying. His eyes are watering, but I don't give in.

"You're an Omega. I bet having your Alpha cumming on you instead of in you has to be torturous." His eyes are begging me, but I don't give in. "Uhhh!" My own groan fills my ears as the cord snaps and I watch my cum splatter over his stomach. His hands immediately go to it as he tries to push some inside of him. I grab his wrists. "No."

"It has to be inside. I want it inside." I keep his hands pinned.

"Severus. You were bad. So you are being punished. If you were good then I would have cum inside of you, but you chose to hide things from me. It's a shame too. As thick as this cum is, even though you aren't in heat, I bet you would've gotten pregnant. Instead you made the choice to hide things from me." He's crying softly.

"I'm sorry." I kiss his cheek.

"I already forgive you. I love you Severus."

"I love you too Harry." He's blushing. "How long before you'll cum inside of me again."

"Not until our wedding night."

"How long will that be." I laugh lightly.

"I guess that depends on how fast we can organize the event." I cast a spell to clean the two of us.

"Are you really sure that you want to… marry me?" He's not looking at me.

"Severus. Are you really that insecure?" His eyes widen.

"No. Of course not!"

"Severus. I'm not upset. Talk to me."

"I've never had anyone want me." I pull him on my chest and he relaxes.

"I cannot picture a life without you. Rest love." I feel him tense for a moment, and I already know what he's going to ask. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"T.. Thank you Harry." His hand lays against my own. "I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: Well it's not five chapters in one go, but it's an update at least. Yay? Onward my ducklings.

"Don't worry so much Harry. I'll take care of him, and he is an incredibly powerful wizard. He can take care of himself as well."

"Mione, I know how he is. Please. If he gets nervous or anxious, and especially insecure, he might lash out at someone. That someone might be you. If he does, then I'll talk to him, but he really won't mean it. Please. If he does that, just scrap the whole day and come back early. I don't want you to say anything to him, and I don't want you to just let him berate you. I don't think he will, and I have already talked to him. He's given me his word that he will hold his tongue in such a case."

"Harry. I'm not worried. It will be fine."

"I want you and him to be friends. Mione, he needs friends. He needs someone who will care about him- not just because he's with me. He needs this." She hugs me tight and I know he's in good hands. "Have you decided where the two of you will go?" She nods and pulls away. Her frizzy hair caresses my cheek.

"Yes. We are going into muggle London. I've found a dress shop, and I've already called them and explained the situation ahead of time. I will be the one helping him try on the dresses. I'm sure he will be more comfortable with me instead of some stranger. They have a room that Severus and I can use. No one that knows him or of him will be there."

"Good. Thank you." Her stomach is swelling. I watch her hand instinctively lay over the bump. "I leave him in your hands." She smiles warmly.

"He's not a child Harry. He manages for many years without. He can handle one day." I watch Brent play with Begonia on the floor. Azalea is by herself playing with blocks. Every so often she looks up at the two other children. Afterwards she looks over at Clover who is laying on a blanket a distance from the other children

"I know Mione. He's just been anxious, and I think It's affecting me. The two of you should get going. Where is Sev?"

"I think he's talking with Ron in the kitchen. I'll say good bye to Brent while you go get him." She interrupts their playing to pick up her child. When I go into the kitchen the first thing I hear is Ron's voice.

"There are crazies out there. Just please watch out for her. I worry about her."

"She's a capable witch, but I'll make sure she returns safely." Just as he says this he turns to look at me. "Is she ready to leave?"

"She's just now telling Brent that she's about to leave." Severus nods.

"Good. Then I will go tell my children that I will be back this evening. I have already pumped enough milk for until I get back." He kisses me quickly as he leaves the kitchen. He has always been hesitant to show any level of intimacy to me in front of Ron or Hermione. I asked him once, he just told me he isn't comfortable with it. He isn't the same with our children. He openly hugs them and kisses them assuring them that he will be back before bedtime.

Begonia hugs him back, but then quickly goes back to playing. Clover just tilts his head. Azalea though…. Just before Sev pulls away from her she grips him tight.

"It kay mommy." She smiles one of her rare smiles and I watch as his shoulders visibly relax.

"You be a good girl." He kisses me again while Hermione kisses Ron. A moment later they are gone.

"Harry. We're completely smitten. Aren't we?"

"'Fraid so." Clover starts to wail and I immediately pick him up. "What's wrong my little man. Mommy will be back later."

"Clo wet." Azalea doesn't even look up.

"Thank you sweetie." I grab a diaper and begin changing him.

"It's completely unfair that one of your kids can just tell you why he's crying. You're supposed to struggle and have no idea what to do."

"Well, Severus did the same thing. If one of our children were crying, he would just look to see what they needed. Convenient as it is, I agree it is cheating… mostly because I can't do it." Once he's changed, he immediately settles down.

"Do you think they will be okay without us?"

"Well, Hermione is smarter than either of us, and Severus is a stronger fighter than either of us. Logically I know that they can both handle themselves. Honestly, with them together I don't think anything could hurt them, but I'm still worried. Severus and I haven't been apart since we were bonded. In the beginning we were separated to teach our classes, but he was still in the same building."

This is the first time I've had to rely on the charms. The ones that the ministry placed on him when we were first bonded. I can sense that's he's fine- anxious but fine. This is good for him… and for me. He needs to rely on others, and for his sake, I need to encourage him to give his time to more people. Even though I'd much rather keep him locked in our rooms. I know he's safe with me. If he's too far away, I can't protect him.

"You're right mate" Ron pats me on the back. "Besides, we don't have time to worry. We are on kid duty while the women folk are out." He pauses for a moment. "Would Severus be considered women folk? I know he's the one that carries the children, and obviously that means he's the 'catcher'."

"He's still a man Ron."

"Then why do you keep putting him in a dress. It is you that asks him too."

"I just think girl clothes look good on him. His legs are so long and he has very little body hair. Lace and ruffles suit him." Before Ron replies I see a toy fly through the air. Instinctively I lift my wand to stop it, but before I do it's already hovering midair.

Azalea's tiny hand is held up, but she's not even looking at the toy. She's looking at her baby brother sleeping on the blanket. It would've hit him.

"Bre, Sissy, gotta careful! No hurt Clo!" She pulls her hand to her side and the toy falls away from the kids.

"She's already using accidental magic." The words just leave my mouth.

"That didn't look very accidental. She looked completely confident that the toy would stop."

"Yea. She did." Azalea is already back to playing with her blocks, but she's looking up for frequently. When I kneel in front of her she looks up leans over to get a look at the children then focusses her attention back on me.

"Sweetie. Did you mean to stop that toy?" She nods. I can hear Begonia and Brent tackling each other and giggling. The incident already forgotten to them. Ron is talking to them now.

"Toy hurt Clo. Az stop toy."

"That's really impressive. Have you done stuff like that before." She shrugs her shoulders.

"Mommy daddy can do. Az can do."

"What about your sister. Can Begonia use magic."

"Early. Can do soon. Early now."

"She's too young? You and her are the same age, but you can use magic." She looks at me. Her tiny face shows an emotion that someone so young should never feel.

"Az is different."


	15. Chapter 15

It's after dark by the time they return. As they floo in I catch the ending of their conversation.

"What if instead of using dried mandrake to stabilize the concoction, dragon scale ashes were added." Severus states.

"I know that works for most applications, but to add an ingredient that is already so volatile, to such an unstable potion would be disastrous."

"You're working under the assumption that toad liver is added, if the liver is substituted with willingly given blood, then the potion would be purer and thus less volatile."

"I didn't think of that." She scribbling something in a small notebook.

"Brewing potions is an art in and of itself. The texts available are rigid, as they have to be. Experimenting in inexperienced hands can lead to injuries and death. Obviously not good for a school setting, but potions were not meant to be that way. There are many ways to create any one potion."

"The book though states to use dried mandrake and toad liver." Mione insists.

"I'm sure it does. It lists the way that others are less likely to mess up. That doesn't mean that it's the most effective. You're an intelligent witch- I'm sure you were the most dedicated student I ever taught. Books aren't enough though. Not with potions. Books can tell you what ingredients have what effects, but they can't explain to you how to tell what a brew needs by the smell. They can't tell you that when it's humid, more or less of ingredients need to be added. The books cannot teach you how to become a potion master." She's nodding along. As if realizing that they were back he turns to me and smiles. "Sorry to be back so late. We were held up." He embraces me for a moment before going and hugging each of our children.

"How did it go?" She smiles.

"It was a lot of fun. I think he enjoyed it as well."

"Mommy!" Begonia is nuzzling against Sev's shoulder.

"Were you good flower?" She's nodding fast. A moment later she is scrambling to get out of his arms and return to playing with Brent. "How were you Azalea?" She doesn't look up.

"Clo miss mommy. Az wait." A block is placed on top of another block. Severus doesn't listen though. Instead he picks her up and rocks her slowly.

"Did Az miss me too?" Dark locks of hair fan over her face.

"Az miss mommy. Too loud. Mommy quiet." He looks confused, but just continues to rock her. Clover lifts his arms up wanting to be held as well. So Severus does. He holds them both happily.

"It's getting late Harry we should go." Begonia runs up to me and tugs on my pants leg for attention.

"Brent stay. Brent no go." Before I can answer Hermione kneels down.

"Another time. Brent has a checkup tomorrow so we have to wake up early." I watch my daughter's bottom lip start to quiver. At the same time Azalea's head leaves the crook of her mommy's neck.

"Sissy, no cry." She looks up at Severus. "Clo hungry. Sissy hungry. Az hungry. No like bottle. Waited." Hermione and Ron hug me.

"We will see you in a few days." They leave with Brent in tow. Once they are go I go to my family.

"I tried to give Clover a bottle. He wouldn't take it. No matter how many times I offered it."

"Bottle not mommy." Azalea insists. "Clo waited mommy."

"The girls ate a few bites of real food, but even they were reluctant to take the bottle." He turns to them.

"Both of you have drank from a bottle before."

"No like!" Begonia yells.

"Mommy said 'fore bedtime. Waited. Mommy say not 'fore bedtime. Not waited." Azalea nuzzles more comfortably against Severus.

"They waited because they knew I'd be back in time to feed them again before they sleep." He gentle lowers the children and settles on the floor. "Alright. Let me feed Clover first, and then I will feed you girls."

"Kay." Azalea stumbles over to the blocks to wait.

"No! Hungry now!" Begonia is cranky. Clover has already latched onto the offered nipple.

"Sissy. Play please?" Azalea's voice is calm. The situation completely forgotten Begonia runs over to her sister with a giant smile on her face.

"Tall. Tall. Tall. Tower."

"Kay."

"Big tower!"

"Kay."

"Sev, your eldest is definitely going to be a Slytherin." I on the chair beside him. "Today she levitated a toy. Completely on purpose. It was flying through the air towards Clover and she stopped it." He repositions Clover and looks up at me.

"She's not even two yet. Her magical abilities are astonishing."

"Her intelligence is astonishing. Her vocabulary is well above where it should be. She's speaking in almost complete sentence. Empathy. Understanding. She already has a grasp about things that most people do not learn until they are much older."

"Harry. You sound concerned."

"Today she told me that she was different." I whisper the words.

"She is different." Clover pulls away and Severus hands him to me to be burped. "Azalea, Begonia. Come and eat sweeties." He strokes their hair as they settle in. Both drink fully from him. "Azalea. I heard that you used magic today." She nods but doesn't stop drinking. "You are really special. Make sure that you don't use your magic for anything that you will regret. I cannot stress the importance of this lesson." Az pulls back and tears are streaming down her face.

"Az sorry." She kisses her mommy's cheek. "Az forgives mommy. Az loves mommy. Mommy not bad." She smiles reassuringly up at Severus before going back to drinking.

"Severus?"

"Tomorrow I'm going to start reteaching you how to shield your mind from Legitimacy. She unconsciously can reach into other's minds. Today she was telling me that it's loud when she's not around me. I was a spy for so long, that I now practice occlumency even when not in danger. It's just a natural reflex. I think she's too powerful. She can't help but see constant thoughts and memories. I let down my walls and she looked in."

"What did she see?"

"Things that no one should ever have to see. Things that still keep me up at night sometimes. So many things that I'm ashamed of."

I kiss him. Our daughters are pressed securely between us.

A moment later we are laying our daughters down to sleep. He lays curled against my side in our bed.

"I shouldn't even be allowed to touch a child. I let so many die when I was a spy."

"Tell me about that time during the war."

"I don't want to think about it. Harry. Would you make love to me? Please. I need… I need a distraction." I kiss him and pull him fully against my check.

"No. You've swallowed down as much of the pain as you can. As much as I would love to touch you and pleasure you. Right now what you need is to let go. Even if it hurts to talk or think about. It's the only way you will ever move past this. Tell me about that time during the war." He turns away from me. My side is now cold. It stings, but I don't pull him back.

"I survived. I survived in order to make sure you would survive. I killed the closest person I ever had to a father- because I had to. Because that was the only way. Harry. Please understand. I am not that person. I locked myself away to ensure that my goal was met. I needed the dark lord to trust me. Even if that meant watching him kill child after child. I needed the dark lord to trust me. Even if that meant brewing potions that would kill people. I needed the dark lord to trust me. Even if that meant selling my soul." He's looking down at his wrist. At the faded dark mark. "I did bad things because if I didn't then I wouldn't be able to protect you. It was always you. No life mattered if it meant I'd have a better chance at keeping you safe. I would do it all again. Hating myself in the process, but an Omega cannot live without their Alpha. I am dirty. I am unfit to care for a child. No matter how many we have. It will not change the fact that I let him kill children."

"Severus."

"Please. Don't touch me." I don't listen to him. My arms wrap around his middle.

"I still love you Severus. I know that what you did or had to do was wrong, but you aren't that person. Your children love you. I love you." He turns back to me. His face pressed into my side. His shoulders shake and tremble with sobs. I hold him. That's all I can do.


	16. Chapter 16

Mornings are spent held against one another, afternoons are spent with him forcing his way into my mind and me fruitlessly failing to keep him out. Each time he is respectful. The moment that my shields are breached, he withdrawals. Azalea actively watches.

"The difference between what I am doing and what Azalea does is, I have to make an effort to enter your mind. Azalea does it without any thought or desire. Once you become more experienced, you might feel me pressing against your mind, I have practiced this skill for the majority of my life, but I can never feel Azalea's pull."

"Why were you so interested in shielding your mind against Legitimacy."

"Well. I didn't start for that reason. I did not have loving parents. My home life was especially abusive. The first step is clearing one's mind. The things that you do not want others to see… to know. Imagine that you are closing them behind a door. Lock the door. Take the key and lock it behind another door. Repeat this process as many times as you need to so that it's near impossible for that memory to be discovered."

"That just sounds really complicated."

"It is. But for those that live in secrecy. It's par for the course. I wanted to live my life without aspects of my life affecting me. The easiest way was to empty my mind. Once I learned that, Occlumency came easily. Legitimacy and occlumency are interconnected. They are partners. One is for offence and the other for defense. Few people can master both, and those that can only manage one are easily squashed by a master of these talents."

"Are you parents still alive?" That question has been on my mind for a long time. I know he didn't expect to hear it though by how wide his eyes are.

"Why do you want to know?"

"We are engaged. We already have three children. I don't think it's unusual to want to know about one's significant other's parents. They are going to be my in-laws after all. Severus kneels in front of me. He's looking up at me hesitantly.

"Azalea sweetie. Please go and play with your sister. Mommy needs to talk to Daddy about something… not very nice." She walks up to him and hugs him tightly. She smiles comfortingly. "You already know what I have to say to him don't you?"

"Az sorry. Az not mean to see." She kisses his cheek. "Az watch sissy and Clo. Mommy Daddy talk." She calmly walks out of the room.

"She is an amazing little girl. I don't know how she manages to sleep with all of my thoughts poisoning her." Severus presses his head against my leg in submission. "I will not hide this from you. No. I should say. I had wished to never tell you this. As long as you didn't ask, I felt it wasn't important enough to talk about. You did ask though. I know that I should not have hidden this from you."

"Severus. You're scaring me. Just tell me."

"My mother's name was Eileen Prince. She was a witch. I look very much like her. My eyes. My hair." He shakes the thought away. "The Prince family is one of pureblood. My mother was disowned. As I've told you before, like me she was an Omega. She discovered who her Alpha was and fled. The time during her first heat she became pregnant with me. The man who sired me. A muggle. Tobias Snape. I do not know for a fact why my mother was disowned, but I always suspected that they were disgusted at her for ruining their lineage. My father married her. We had very little. My father- an alcoholic couldn't keep a job. My mother worked some. I don't know what she did- but I can imagine it involved selling herself. My mother had little to do with me."

I pet his hair as his eyes close. He isn't here right now.

"The house was decaying around us. My father was a loud man. He shouted often. He struck both my mother and myself often. I knew that I was an Omega from an early age. My mother let it slip that I was like her. That I would also go into heat and conceive and be owned." His hand tightens around my leg. "The next time my mother went into heat I was forced to watch. I was seven at the time. As I've told you…" His voice is on edge, but I don't interrupt him. I don't slow him down. I don't ask questions. Just let him talk. "Only an Omega's Alpha can satisfy the heat… so it lasted for five days. I was terrified for someone to so much as touch me on the shoulder by the end of it. He was a cruel… fucked up person. I didn't get over that for many years. Even once I was in school and would hear my classmates talk about sex or other dubious acts, my skin would crawl. I would have panic attacks at night when I knew that my room mates were touching themselves."

He exhales trying to calm himself. I tangle my fingers in strands of black silk. It's so soft.

"I've never told anyone that." I can feel wet drops of water through the denim of my jeans. "I had a sister. She was conceived one of the times that my mother went into heat. She was beautiful. She didn't look like our mother and she didn't look like our father. She was perfect. She was the only good thing that came out of that house. I loved her so much. I don't know her name anymore. My father was drinking- like most days. He killed my mother in a drunken rage before passing out. I was thirteen at the time and at school. My father would have killed any owls that tried to deliver letters so I often didn't hear from them, but Lily lived a neighborhood away. Her parents heard the news and that's how I found out. My beautiful sister was still an infant, and she was quickly adopted. The family didn't want a teenager with baggage, so Dumbledore basically filled out the paper work where he was my official guardian. All of this was done in such a way where no one knew that my family was gone. My sister didn't have any magic, so I never tried to find her. She doesn't need to know the truth. The muggles who adopted her changed her name. I don't know it. I was afraid if I knew then I wouldn't be able to stop myself from trying to meet her. Trying to make sure that her life was different from my own."

"Severus." He's sobbing and trying to calm himself.

"My father is still in jail. The way he killed my mother was so heinous that he never had a chance to leave. I've seen him one time since he was imprisoned. I still have the house. Still there at Spinner's End. I couldn't do anything with it. It's just there. Existing."

"I'm sorry to make you relive that." My voice cracks.

"It's a muggle prison, so he doesn't know anything about the war or you or me. Did you want to meet him? He is going to be your in-law after all."

"Yes. I need to meet him."

"Alright. I trust you Alpha." He looks up at me and I wipe the tears from his cheeks.

"What was her name. Your sister?"

"It doesn't matter. They changed her name."

"I want to know what it was. Who she was. Please Severus."

"Ember Eileen Snape. She has a birthmark on her chin. I would kiss it each time I went away to school and each time I returned." He forces a smile. "I… need to go clean up. Your friends will be over and they do not need to see me on the brink of tears." He kisses me quickly and then leaves my arms.

This chapter of his life needs to be closed. I defeated a man so fearsome everyone refused to speak his name. I can protect him from this. I can't make it go away. I can't keep the memories from darkening his face. But I can love him. And I can try to set right the wrongs that was forced on him.


	17. Chapter 17

"Harry, I feel ridiculous."

"Well you look sexy."

"I do not look... Everyone is staring." He self-consciously fiddles with the hem of the short skirt. It took a lot of encouragement to get him to leave the house. Not from me actually. Hermione apparently found a place in a gay part of muggle London. A nice restaurant where no one will look at us odd.

"Everyone is staring because you look sexy." Hermione set up the reservations, and even went so far as to kidnap Sev to get him ready for our date. She put him in a short ruffled black skirt and a long sleeved green sweater. He always prefers having his wrists covered for obvious reasons. The sweater curves over his rounded breasts. She even convinced him to wear small heels. He already towered over me, but now I have to crane my neck to see his face. His face that is clearly visible. His hair has gotten long over the last couple years, but right now it's pulled back. His cheeks are dusted a beautiful crimson. I'll have to thank Mione. She even took the steps to put dark eye liner and green eye shadow making his already piercing eyes breathtaking.

Men are walking by and noticeably ogle his ass. He does have a nice supple ass, and the skirt doesn't hide that. I'm sure if he bent over I'd get a nice view- I'll store that information for later. More men openly look at him. From the way Severus flushes more, I can tell that they are thinking how wonderful it'd be to have those long legs wrapped around their waist while a heaty voice begs. I wrap my arm around his waist.

"Right this way." We follow the host and I smirk as he pulls out Sev's chair. Hesitantly my Omega takes the seat. I wonder how Hermione found this place. It's upscale. The snow colored table cloth drapes beautifully over the table and hangs almost to the floor. No one would recognize us here. We are free to be open without judgement. It's refreshing. Our waiter comes up but I pay him very little attention.

"A water is fine."

"Severus. It's a special occasion. One glass of wine is not evil."

"Harry, I really haven't drunk much in my life. I do not know how well I would be able to…" the waiter watches our exchange.

"Nothing bad will happen. It's just one glass." I take his hand over the table and he flushes at the open intimacy. "Bring us whichever is your most requested bottle."

"Very good sir."

"Harry. I do not know how I act while intoxicated. What if I'm…"

"You aren't your father. You've forced yourself to live according to what you think will happen. You don't have to be afraid."

"What if I am though."

"You already don't drink. If it turns out that you are a mean drunk, then you simply won't drink again. I know you wouldn't repeat an action that is abusive. It's just us. Our children are safely with Hermione and Ron. They will be there all night. Even if you were mean, Sev you've said mean things to me before." I chuckle lightly. "But if it makes you feel better, if you are mean, then I'll punish you."

"You promise?"

"Yes Sev."

"I just don't want to be like my father."

"You never could be." The bottle is brought out. Clear pink liquid is poured to the half way point in both glasses.

"I will leave it on ice for you here. Have you decided on anything to start with?" We both order the house soup. I care very little for food right now. I'd rather feast on my partner. He hesitantly takes a small sip. Pulling back, he licks his lips.

"What does it taste like?"

"I don't know. It's sweet. It's warm." I refill the miniscule amount that was drank.

"Drink your fill. Once we get married I intend to knock you up again and you will not be able to for a while." He smiles softly.

"That sounds lovely. I'm forgetting what it's like to feel a tiny foot kick my insides." He twirls the glass watching the shimmery liquid spin. He takes another sip- this time less reluctant. Once he's swallowed, I take my first sip. It is warm. This wine must have a higher alcohol content. The soup is brought; we order our entrees while slowly eating the light broth. By the time I finish my first glass my body feels warm. I'm nowhere close to drunk, but I'm at the point where I should slow down. With only half of his glass gone, his eyes are looking hazy.

"How are you feeling Severus?"

"Feels hot." His eyes aren't just hazy. They are hungry. When he relaxes, everything can be seen in his eyes. Wants. Fears. Insecurities. They are so open. "Harry. I need you." The words hold no delusions. I know what he means.

"We haven't even eaten our meals yet. Just wait a bit. I promise that I'll take care of you once we get back home." He's not normally so impatient. Is it the wine. He's not even finished a full glass.

I watch him squirm in his seat. I reach for his mind.

'Are you listening.' His head tilts forward slightly. 'I want you to do what I do.' The restaurant is surrounded with polite chatter. I carefully slip my foot from my shoe and place it between his legs. My heel is resting against the seat of the chair while I press softly against his groin. His eyes unfocused for a moment, then I feel his foot rest on my chair. 'Good' with my hands under the table I unlatch the soft strap of his heel. Quietly I release his foot while he removes my sock. My naked foot is under his skirt and he busies himself by sipping on the wine. He's already very aroused. I can feel how wet he is through the thin panties he's wearing. 'Did you wear a sexy pair for me.' His hands nonchalantly slide under the table to grasp my foot. With deliberate thrust he grinds his erection against the arch. 'You are acting bold. Someone could find out what we are doing.' He only responds by grinding faster. All the while his foot is moving against my own hardening shaft. I can feel it press through the layers of clothing. It's not directly skin to skin, but it's arousing nonetheless.

I feel his hands lower the silky underwear. I'm glad that he's wearing a skirt if only so I can have this access to him. His precum is spreading over the bottom of my foot and I humor him by moving my leg up and down. Severus's breath hitches, but otherwise he makes no sound.

'The wine must be affecting you.'

'Harry. I need my Alpha to fuck me. I need your cock up my ass.' I can feel his erection twitching. 'Right now. Please pay the check. Make me wait anymore and I might just spread myself over this table and beg.'

'Can you make It outside without anyone noticing.'

'I can try. Just hurry. I'll be waiting.' He reluctantly removes my foot from his groin and replaces the sock all while I relatch the straps of his heel. Taking a couple of deep breaths, he stands and walks out of the restaurant as confidently as he can with a fairly noticeable erection. When one guy openly looks I growl. The skirt at least hides the amount of precum that has soaked through his panties. I quickly pay the bill- uneaten food be damned.

Outside Severus is leaning against the side of the building. His legs are tightly together. When he seems me he unconsciously licks his lips. No one is around and it's getting dark. When I walk over to him he doesn't move. "Severus, we should hurry back home."

"I can't."

"I know that it's painful, but.."

"I came. I'm hard again though. It's so hot Harry." He's squirming. "Please take care of me."

"Severus, we could be seen here."

"I don't care. It's muggle London and a gay district. It might be vulgar, but no one will be disgusted. No one we know will see us. If we are found out, we just don't ever have to come to this part of town again. I already don't think we could go back to that restaurant." His hand is lifting up his skirt and rubbing his twitching erection. The thin panties do nothing to hide it. He's lowering them before he entirely removes them. "You could just unzip your pants and take out your dick. I have a skirt on. No one will see anything. It'll just look like you're snogging me."

"Sev, we can't do this."

"You made me drink. You said you would take care of me."

"Sev."

"It's so hot."

"Fine. But we will cast a glamor. That should be enough to keep us hidden." I'm already waving my wand. As long as we are quick I think we will be okay. I press my body against my Omega. His erection presses against my clothed one. When both of his hands go to my shoulders I slam him into the wall. Pulling his leg around my waist I pause. "Severus. Did you?"

"I'm sorry. I was sure tonight you would make love to me after our date. I didn't want to wait for you to prepare me. So I tried to take care of it before hand. I didn't plan this though." I grab the loop and pull out four medium sized anal beads. "It felt good having them inside of me. But Alpha's dick will feel so much better."

"Turn around. I want you facing the wall." He smiles at me as he scrambles to follow my order. I don't waste time hiking up his skirt and slamming inside all in one stroke.

"Yes!" His hips are already slamming back trying to keep the speed. "I want it fast." I let him use me as fast as he pleases only occasionally slamming forward. Instead of taking control I suck on his collar bone. I nibble at his Adam's apple and bite the juncture of his neck. His head tilts beautifully. "Yes. Please. Leave more marks. I love when you claim me. I love being fucked like an animal." He's never so vulgar. The most I can ever pull from his lips is light begging or reluctant moans. He's desperate right now. He's telling me exactly what he wants. It's sexy as hell.

"Severus. Never drink unless I'm around."

"Yes. Anything you want." His palms are pressed against the bricks to brace himself as I slam in with abandon. Loud screams echo down this ally. No one will be able to see us unless they possess magic. Still. Occasionally someone will pass by and instinctively I quiet myself. Severus does no such thing. "You make my insides feel slippery and hot. I love your dick. I love how thick it is stretching me. Touching all the spots I can't touch myself." Long pale legs clinch together while he cums streams of milky semen. "You fuck me so hard that I couldn't hold it. I like when you dominate me. I like when you stretch me out." He's panting out the words.

After a few short jerky thrusts, I empty my load inside of him with a muted grunt.

I shouldn't have come inside of him. He's still in trouble, but the way his body falls limply against me tell me to worry about that later. He's half unconscious, and cum is leaking from his cheeks. How will I get us both home without being found out? Severus is smiling softly against my shoulder. Temporally sated. I'll figure that out the best method for getting home in a bit, just as soon as I catch my breath.

"Alpha. I'm wet." He's smiling. "It feels good. It feels right."

"Don't expect me to waiver on the punishment. I'm still serious, but tonight was special."

"Every time Alpha hold me is special. I can apparate us back close to home if you want."

"That's a good idea."

"When we get home. Could you make love to me again. It's been so long."

"Of course Severus." Always.


	18. Chapter 18

"Brent, you need to eat. You too Begonia." Severus is nursing Clover at the table. The two kids stop playing and go to take their seats. Azalea is already there spooning the lightly scrambled eggs into her mouth. My lover turns back to me. "You should eat too. Before it gets cold." He looks so beautiful delicately holding our child. Softly stroking the messy brown hair. Clover to his credit squints up at his mommy. "I think that our child might need glasses."

"Isn't he a little young for glasses? I didn't get mine until I was nearly seven."

"That's only because you did not have capable guardians." Azalea puts down the spoon. Her tiny hands clean the miniscule mess that she made around the bowl.

"Az done eating. Az play outside?"

"Of course flower." Severus repositions Clover in his arms. I love our house. Out in the country. Safe from any wizards or witches. Few people know where I or Severus live. Once we get married everyone will be looking for where we live. They will infiltrate our privacy. For now though, it's safe for Azalea to play outside.

"BeBe sweetheart, it might be easier for Brent to eat if you let go of his hand." Both small children shake their heads. Begonia only clutches Brent's hand tighter.

"No. Bre is boyfriend." Both children continue eating as if nothing were said.

"Begonia, you are a little young to have a boyfriend." She tilts her head in confusion.

"But Bre is boyfriend. Bre, gonna marry BeBe." No. Not my daughter. Severus gently grasps my hand and smiles softly.

"He can't marry you because he did not act your father(s) for their blessing."

"Blessing?" Both children have forgotten that they were eating.

"For their permission. It's improper to get married without permission." Little Brent quickly rushes over to Severus and myself. He's about six months older than our daughters.

"I want marry Begonia. Please?" Severus is smiling gently at him.

"You will only get my blessing once both you and she have finished school. When you both graduate, If you still want to marry my daughter and she still wants to marry you then you have my permission. What about you daddy? Do they have your blessing?" His hand is softly holding mine. He's laughing lightly.

"After you both finish school. I won't let you marry my daughter if you can't take care of her." Brent is smiling.

"Kay. Brent take care of BeBe. Hear that BeBe? Said yes, just gotta do school." Both take another bite of the food and run off to play with Azalea outside.

"I can't believe I just gave someone my blessings to marry my daughter. My daughter who still breast feeds!"

"Only at night, and they are just children. It is likely that once they finish with school that they will not have any desire to be married."

"And if they still do?"

"Then they will get married. Harry, our children are going to grow up. Some will grow slower and need us more, but some will not need us at all."

"I'm not ready for the nest to be empty."

"It's not. Need I remind you that I'm breastfeeding as we speak. Or that we are planning on having more children. Our nest is hardly empty. Don't keep them from growing Harry. If they stumble, then we will be here to pick them up. And they will stumble." He kisses my wrist. "They already have a better start than either of us did." Severus hands me Clover while he covers himself. "He looks like you." Severus says. "He has yours and Lily's eyes. Your hair. Nothing of mine."

"We don't know that. He would have your sharp tongue."

"Don't insult him Harry. He's perfect." Severus is wearing muggle jeans. They hug is ass perfectly. He's also wearing a long sleeved button up shirt.

"Azalea doesn't have anything from me. Even her hair got darker."

"She has your facial features though."

"Not my eyes. She has your eyes." I go lay Clover in his crib. He always likes to take a short nap after feeding. "I think he will be fine for a bit so that we can go check on the other kids."

"Mommy!" Begonia is running up to Severus with Brent close on her heels.

"What is it?"

"Az is bad!"

"Calm down what did Azalea do?"

"Mommy said no touch. Az is touch. Az is bad."

"Alright. Alright. Just show me what you mean." Begonia grabs my lovers hand and is quickly pulling him out towards the garden. Azalea is in the center uprooting several plants. Her hands are dirty and already there is a pile beside her. She seems to be skipping over certain ones and opting for specific looking plants. "Begonia, you and Brent go play inside. Mommy and daddy will go talk to Azalea."

She nods as they grasp one another's hand to go inside. I follow Severus into his garden. He initially started growing plants that are common ingredients for his potions. Severus explained that to the twins, and they've never bothered the plants before.

"Flower, what are you doing." Azalea doesn't even pause to look up.

"Az is sorry mommy. Az has to."

"Why?"

"Mr. Cuddles. Plants make Mr. Cuddles feel icky. Not all only some. So Az get rid of icky plants for Mr. Cuddles."

"Mr. Cuddles?" I turn to Severus he shakes his head.

"This is the first time I've heard you talk about Mr. Cuddles. Is he your friend?" She nods softly.

"Mr. Cuddles is nice. Az like Mr. Cuddles. Mr. Cuddles no like plants."

"Well, would it be better if I make a greenhouse then? That way everything is contained. It would be beneficial for me since some of these plants do not do well in the winter."

"Greenhouse good. Is Az in trouble?"

"Oh yea. Definitely. You are going to help me pick up all of this wormwood and lemon grass and while mommy processes all of this, you are going to sit in time out." He summons a basket and starts gathering it up. "Harry, would you mind helping?"

"I don't mind. You aren't going to mock me when I don't cut something the appropriate size are you?"

"Most likely not. Azalea, when can we meet Mr. Cuddles?"

"After icky plants gone."

"Alright. I look forward to meeting him. Tomorrow Mommy and Daddy have to… go meet someone…"

"Mommy's daddy?"

"Yes, my father. When we get back we will begin making the greenhouse. It shouldn't take too long with magic."

"Kay."

"Can you tell us about Mr. Cuddles?"

"Mr. Cuddles is pretty. Mr. Cuddles speaks pretty. Mr. Cuddles is shy."

"How did you meet him?" I find myself asking.

"Mr. Cuddles talked to Az. That's how meet. Mr. Cuddles talked to Az. Az talked to Mr. Cuddles." Severus sets down the basket.

"Alright go into the living room and sit in the corner facing the wall until one of us comes to get you."

"Kay Mommy. Az is sorry, but Az had to." As soon as she leaves I turn to him.

"Who is this person? We don't have any neighbors."

"I suspect that 'Mr. Cuddles' is an imaginary friend. It is clear that she prefers playing by herself instead of with her sister and Brent. I'm not surprised at all at this. We will 'meet' this friend and be supportive. It's normal for children of her age to fabricate a friend. As long as we do not make a big deal about it, then it will pass with time."

"How do you know so much about raising children?"

"I've read many books. Before my sister became part of another family, I in part helped to raise her. My father was unfit and my mother was always busy working or crying. I wanted to take care of her. I wanted to learn how to care for her so I read as much as I can. In the end I thought it didn't matter, but it seems to have paid off for a different reason. Harry. Did you ever have an imaginary friend?"

"No. Never." Severus nods as he begins cutting the weeds. "I don't think I was ever a very creative child. Did you? Have an imaginary friend I mean?"

"I did. For a very brief time in my life. His name was King. He was royalty from a land far away. When I couldn't sleep over my parents fighting, I would close my eyes and pretend that he saved me from that place. I would close my eyes and pretend that I was seeing this lush kingdom filled with kind people."

"When did you outgrow King?" He pauses for a moment. His long elegant fingers gently set down the knife. Already there is a growing pile of minced green herbs.

"When I realized that he couldn't save me."


	19. Chapter 19

My omega is pacing the floor- only half dressed. His blue jeans are unclasped while he is struggling to wrap bandages around his swollen breasts. He's anxious. Bad anxious. He even opted for wearing male underwear today- he hasn't done that in a long time.

"Severus. Calm down." I watch him breathe deeply then exhale.

"I have not seen my father for many years. I am not looking forward to visiting him." I place my hand on his shoulder and kiss his lips chastely.

"Undo the bandages. You don't need them. With the loose shirt, it isn't noticeable that you have breasts. Everything will be okay. Trust me."

"I do trust you. It's just… you don't know my father."

"No. But I know my uncle. Anything said I can handle. All you have to do is get dressed and sit beside me. If he says something out of line to you then I will take care of it. I will take care of you." As I'm taking I'm undoing the bandages that he was using to bind his chest. I slip his arms through the sleeves and button up the dark green shirt. He looks beautiful in dresses, but he looks dashing in muggle clothes. "You look great. Just go and brush though your hair." His fingers are trembling around the brush so I ultimately take it from him and do the job myself. "You can do this Severus. You aren't a child anymore. He can't hurt you. He can't take anything from you."

I grab a band to tie back his hair. My lips press just behind his ear. Then against his jaw. Then against his lips. When he looks up at me I smile as positively as I can. I don't know what will happen today. Grasping his hand, we leave our safety. Both of us had to leave our wands behind. I know we will have to be pat down before actually meeting the man, and I do not want to explain why we are both carrying 'fancy carved sticks'. Severus keeps patting his pocket where he normally keeps his. I understand. I feel naked and defenseless without mine as well. We survived a war with the aid of our wands. Always by our side defending us. Without them, it's hard to feel like ourselves.

It doesn't take us long to arrive outside of the prison. It's a gray cement building. A few other are waiting by the door to be let in and patted down. I'm not surprised that there are others wanting to see their loved ones or otherwise. It feels like forever waiting, and when I try to grasp Severus hand he flinches. That's fine for now. I understand he's always been hesitant to express affection in front of anyone- especially unfamiliar people.

I get patted down first. The cops ask me to spread my arms and legs. I'm asked to take off my shoes and go through a metal detector. My pockets are emptied. After I am finished Severus is patted down. They are much more thoroughly with him and he is noticeably uncomfortable. The police do not pay it any mind though. Once we are finished we are escorted to a small white room with a table and chairs. We both take a seat while an officer stands in the corner- another escorts in a gray haired man.

He's also very tall, and reasonably attractive despite the vacant eyes. He's much younger than I expected, and I wouldn't have been able to guess that this man is my omega's father, but the way Severus tenses and grasps my hand- I don't need to be introduced. The man sits across, his latched wrists rest of the tabletop. After a moment of silence, I extend my arm that is not grasped. My hand is only a few inches from his.

"My name is Harry Potter." He looks down at the hand then up at me. When I keep my arm extended, he grasps it with one of his. The handshake is awkward due to the handcuffs, but he does return the gesture.

"Tobias Snape." He looks pointedly at Severus. His son. "Been awhile."

"Yes. It has."

"Been so long I figured you were dead." Both of their tones are neutral. Locked. When they both grow quiet again he turns to me.

"I am going to marry Severus." The gray man blinks a couple times.

"Always knew he was a fag. His ma use ta put him in dresses all the time. He's like her. Even looks like her." I feel Severus's hand twitch in mine. "Do ya make him happy?"

"Yes. I do. Severus and I are very happy. We have three children. Two girls and a boy. All three are perfect." Severus is looking at me with wild fearful eyes. I only smile back.

"I take it; these are both of your kids?" I understand the double meaning. He wants to know if they are ours biologically.

"Yes." The man nods again.

"So you're like him and his momma." It's a statement.

"Yes. The reason we are here, is because I never met my parents. I wanted to meet my lover's father."

"Then you're lookin' in the wrong place. He ain't my kid." I tighten my hand around Severus. "I told him that last time he came."

"I only came back because he wanted to meet you." Severus says quietly.

"I don't understand why you won't accept him. Severus is a good man. You were a shit father. The least you can do is not blatantly ignore his existence."

"I ain't. I mean what I said. He ain't my kid." My eyes widen for a moment. He doesn't mean.

"Are you saying that you aren't his biological father?" Severus looks at me confused.

"Tried to tell him last time. Thick headed like his ma. Wouldn't listen."

"You are my father though! Mother was in heat and you had sex with her." He whispers the second part.

"No. You were already born by that time she went into heat. I loved her the first moment I saw her." He smiles for a moment before he quickly wipes it from his face. "Whatever that thing of hers was called. The person she was ment for or something- is your real father. It ain't me." Severus's hand has gone limp in mine. "I tried to make it me."

"I don't understand."

"Seems like you'll listen this time. I was young when I met Eileen. Your mom was different from anyone I had ever met, and I loved her. She was a good deal older than I was. I was barely eighteen- she was twenty-five." I can tell from how Severus's eyes are narrowed that he's still confused. "I don't know how long she was hiding from that person she was made for, but he found her. You were conceived and she ran away from that world that you and she belong to." The man is quiet for a bit. "Like I said, I don't know who he is. She wasn't happy though."

"Why did you marry her if I'm not your child? You had no reason to marry her!"

"Yes I did. I loved her. I still do. Course, she didn't love me. I wasn't that person made for her. I couldn't stop her heat. I had quit school as soon as I was able and by that point wasn't qualified to do anything. I couldn't make enough to even feed my wife and her kid. She started selling herself and then she belonged even less to me. I already had to share her with some magical perfect match for her, and share her with their kid, now random men. I started drinking heavily."

"You killed my mother. Don't you dare talk as if you actually cared about her." I grasp my lovers hand and he forces himself to calm.

"I did. Both accounts. I aint gonna apologize. Wouldn't bring her back anyways. I was young- stupid-jealous. She was so beautiful and no one seemed to even know. Eileen would hum when she sewed, and it would be off key. Eileen would read aloud so that I could hear the words. I never learned how ta read, with her it was almost like I had. She came back from sellin' herself, I was already drunk. I got angry at her- at myself. I wanted her to be only mine. I was so young. I was violent to her and to you. I thought if I made her obey me, I could make her love me. Without something ta help me cope, my head is clear. She couldn't have ever loved me. I aint a good person- I made some mistakes that can't be fixed. All I can do is tell ya your real dad is not here. I don't know his name, I don't know why your ma refused to stay with him, but he aint me. I wanted it to be me for a while."

"Severus, are you okay?"

"I don't know. This is. It's too much." He's whispering the words.

"I can't bring her back. I wish I could. I wish I could trade my life for hers. I can't. All I can do is apologize for not loving her the right way." He turns to me. His eyes void of life. "Love him the right way. It's so easy to fall into obsession."


	20. Chapter 20

The moment we leave the prison, we rush home. Hermione and Ron are laying the children down for a nap just as we enter. All four children are laying on a large blanket together. Begonia and Brent are laying close beside one another while Azalea lays near the edge. She sleeply blinks at us but only rolls over to get more comfortable.

"Hermione, how much access to documents do you have at the ministry?" She tilts her head at my question.

"It depends on what type of documents you are looking for."

"I need to find the Alpha of an Omega." Severus releases my hand to go lay next to the children. I know it's been a long day for him. "I know that a child was conceived between them, so they had sex at least once. The ministry should have been alerted at that time."

"Under normal circumstances that information isn't allowed to the public, but I'm sure if there is a good reason, I can find the Alpha."

"I have good reason Hermione, and I would like to know as soon as possible." She nods.

"Write down the information for me. As much as you know about the Omega, and I will try to find out who the Alpha is."

"Thank you. I owe you." It's helpful having a friend working for the ministry.

"But who's the Omega?" Ron asks.

"Severus's mother. It turns out, his father isn't his father. We'd like to figure out who his biological dad is. Who knows. He could still be alive. He could want a relationship with Severus." I write down all of the information about Eileen Prince/Snape that I can and hand it to Hermione.

"I'll get right on this Harry." She kisses Ron and goes to the blanket. I watch her kiss Brent on the forehead, but before she leaves she wraps her arms around Severus. The moment is quick, but the anxiety that I've been feeling from my Omega has dissipated a lot. I hear her voice assure Severus. "I'll do what I can to find him." Hermione isn't doing this for me. She's doing it for him. That thought makes me happy. She waves again and rushes out with the sheet of paper gripped securely in her hand.

"Alright Ron, let's get started on that green house. Severus, I think you should try to take a nap. You've had a rollercoaster sort of day."

"I can help build the green house. It is for my plants after all." I open my mouth to respond when Ron cuts me off.

"If you really want to you can, but it'd be a bigger help for you to watch the kids. Plus I owe you for all the times you've brewed those potions for Mione and me. I don't think we could have survived Brent teething if not for you. All the times he's been sick. Hell we've woke you up in the middle of the night for a fever potion. It's the least I can do. Just take a nap. Wont take no time." Severus smiles slightly.

"All right. Thank you." He lays back down and I'm happy. My friends are his friends. They care about him. He cares about them. Magic is a wonderful thing. It takes little time to assemble the walls and roof. As we build I recount everything that happened.

"Are you sure this is a good idea though. We don't know who his real dad is or if he's even still alive."

"Wizards live so long, it's not likely he died of old age. Unless he died during one of the wars."

"Yea. But he could be evil. Hell. Even if he aint evil, he could see Severus as evil. Not everyone really knows what happened that night. Some people still think he was loyal to Voldemort the whole time. This man could be cruel to Severus. I just think not knowing is better than Severus finally finding a real parent and it being another jackass. It could break him."

"I know Ron. I know that it's more likely that something will go wrong, but we have to find out. Severus needs this."

"I just hope you are right. I really don't want him to go back to pretending to be a git. He was insufferable and I kind of like him now. Mione likes him too."

"I doubt he will go back to pretending that he's a steel wall. He has to know. I don't want to take the choice from him. If we can find him and Severus wants to meet him, then I'll do everything I can to make sure he suffers as little damage as possible.

We finish in about an hour. I do understand Ron's concern. I would love for this to be a positive experience, but I know that something bad is more likely to happen. I want this man to be a good father type. I want my children to know what it's like to have grandparents.

Back inside Severus is contently sleeping next to the children. Azalea is the only one awake and she is just quietly curled up next to her mommy. She looks at me, but makes no other movement.

"You should try to sleep sweetheart. You need a nap."

"Az is not sleepy. Mommy's mind is open."

"I'm sorry sweetheart. Mommy can't really help it right now. I know it's hard for you to control, but maybe with time you can. I'm sorry if you are seeing anything bad." Her eyes widen for a moment and she violently shakes her head.

"No. Not bad. Mommy is dreaming good dreams. Az likes seeing the good dreams. Mommy is happy." She lays more comfortably against Severus's chest. "Daddy makes mommy happy. Az makes mommy happy. Sissy and Clo make mommy happy. Daddy doesn't have to worry. Mommy is strong and brave and happy."

"Thank you sweetheart. I'll keep that in mind."

"Daddy is happy too." She smiles at me. "Daddy is good daddy. Az try sleep now." Begonia is snoring loudly into Brent's ear and he only responds by grabbing a strand of her hair. Clover's tiny thumb is in his mouth. All of them are peaceful.

"Aren't you afraid of something happening and taking this away?" Ron asks quietly so as not to disturb anyone. "Everything is peaceful and easy right now."

"I know Ron. Yes. I'm afraid, but I'm not going to take this choice from him."

It's late and Hermione still hasn't returned. Ron separates Brent from Begonia. "See you later!" He waves.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that she isn't back yet. You know how she gets when she's researching." I say to Ron.

"Yea, if she shows up here, send her home. Most likely she will want to tell you what she's found."

"Will do Ron." He picks up his child that looks exactly like him and they leave with a quick goodby. Severus is sending Azalea and Begonia into their rooms to clean up while feeding Clover. The small baby happily snuggles up against his mommy. "How are you feeling."

"I'm not really sure. It's still a lot to take in." I kiss his cheek and he smiles slightly. "It doesn't really matter who it is. I have my family. I'm not foolish enough to hope for a relationship with whoever this man is, but it would be nice to know where the other half of me came from."

"And you'll find out soon enough."

"If Hermione can find the information." I smile at him.

"It's Hermione. If there is information to find, she'll find it."

"She always was a studious witch."

"Yea, I don't know why she wasn't placed in Ravenclaw." He repositions Clover.

"Because she is a muggle born."

"There were muggle born witches and wizards placed in other houses." He nods not disagreeing with me.

"Yes. The majority of muggle borns go into Gryffindor though. The least amount are placed into Slytherin. The valued qualities of each house are Slytherin: cunning, resourcefulness, and ambition; Ravenclaw: Intelligence, Creativity, Curiousity; Hufflepuff: Hardworking, Determination, Loyality; Gryffindor: Bravery, Courageous, Chivalry."

"That doesn't answer my question though."

"Intelligence isn't that different from cunning. Nor determination from ambitions. Many of the traits are similar. There are cowardly Gryffindors and disloyal Hufflepuffs. Lockhart was a Ravenclaw. The houses are there as a symbol, something to strive for. The sorting hat is only there to encourage you into a house best suited for what will make you great, but truly the student makes the choice. If students were sorted without choice, then I would be a Hufflepuff, Lily would have been a Ravenclaw, you would have been a Slytherin. Mr. Longbottom would have been a Hufflepuff. The majority of pureblood wizards go into Slytherin because that is where their parents went."

"I can't picture you in bright yellow. Why did you choose to be a Slytherin then?"

"For the same reason I just stated. I knew very little about my mother. I only knew she was a Slytherin. I also was honestly sure that Lily would want to be placed in Slytherin, but I was sorted first and when she was sorted it was opposite of me." Before I can ask anything else Hermione is rushing through the front door. Severus begins to try to cover himself, but Clover insists on continue to feed. Embarrassment aside concedes.

"Sorry it's so late, and that I didn't knock. I found it." She's out of breath. "Severus. There are a lot of documents with your name on them." She holds out an envelope. It's not closed and it doesn't have any writing on it. "Getting this required a lot of paperwork… I might have forged your name a few dozen times- sorry about that. Inside are keys to vaults at Gringotts. Whatever is inside of them belongs to you." He takes it unsurely. "One of them had your mother's name on it. The other had yours. I do not know who they previously belonged to. It would seem- whoever your mother's Alpha was, never claimed her officially."

"These cannot be mine. The only vault I have ever had was absorbed into Harry's. An Omega has no possessions of their own." She shakes her head.

"These were not claimed by you. Understandably you spend a lot of time avoiding the ministry. These keys both belong to you. One of them has been waiting for you for nearly ten years, just waiting for you to claim it."

"It's late Hermione. We can take it from here." She smiles. She hugs me and then Severus.

"I'm sorry that I could not find out more. I think these will help though."

"It's more than enough. Thank you."

"Tomorrow if you will bring the children by I can watch them. Ron will have to work, but I'm available. It'll be easier at Gringotts without three impatient children."

"Thank you. Really." Severus smiles back at her. Severus rolls the keys between his fingers. They are so small. It reminds me of the first time Hagrid gave me my own Gringotts key. A key hiding untold secrets.


	21. Chapter 21

Just like the morning before I wake up to Severus pacing the floor. He doesn't realize that he's woke me, so I just watch him for a while. It's early. The sun hasn't even rose yet. He's dripping wet. Water pools under his feet and wets the carpet. His hair is curling at his neck, just like it always does when he first steps out of the shower. He's only wearing a pair of clean boxers. Mine in fact. He's taken to sleeping in them at night. Only, he's not sleeping right now. The shadows under his eyes- that were always there when I was a student- have returned.

"Severus, come back to bed." He looks over to me only just now realizing that I'm awake. He immediately does as I ask. While his body folds into me, I sweep the hair from his neck. His body forms against mine. "What's on your mind?" Where were you.

"I don't know. I thought I was fine. It's just unnerving. I don't know how to feel. We may never figure out who my real father is, and if we do… then it's a whole other set of issues. It's a lot to take in."

"I'm sure it is." I pull away from him and he releases me reluctantly. "Here lay on your stomach for me." He nods and gets comfortable. His body is still slightly damp from his shower, and the sheets are darkening. His long pale arms wrap around a pillow. "Just relax." My thumbs press into his shoulder blades and he exhales shakily.

"Harry. I'm frightened. My mother had to have had a reason for running away from her Alpha. She must have had a reason. If she and him did conceive me, then there is so many more questions. Why didn't she hide sooner? Did she love him. Omegas know who their Alphas are even before they become one. She could have hid form him. She could have made sure I wasn't conceived. If I was conceived- since I was conceived, then that means she willingly went to him. She didn't hide. That's so different from what she told me. What changed."

"Hush. Close your eyes." My hands work lower down his body. The base of my hand applies pressure to the small of his back. "You have three wonderful children that love you. You have me. You have friends. You aren't alone anymore. I know you have questions, and we will try our best to get answers. If we can't though, just know, you having a different father doesn't change who you are or what you have. Don't make yourself sick with anxiety over this. Now, relax for me." I kiss his shoulder blade and his tense muscles relax. "Good. Just like that." He lets me smooth the kinks in his armor.

"That feels good." The words are hushed as if to not break the moment.

"Do you trust me Severus."

"Yes. I trust you."

"Then you know. No matter what- I'll protect you."

"I know Harry." I continue massaging my lover until I hear his quiet snoring. I know he's tired and he can sleep for a few more hours at least. I can't get back to sleep though. I cover him up and go to check on the children. All three are asleep. That's pretty rare. I busy myself by tiding the toys in the living room. When I finish I start up the stairs. I don't make it half way before I return to the bottom. I didn't tell Severus when we first bought this place. He knows, but we both mutually decided not to talk about it.

There is a small closest under the stairs. It's so familiar that a part of me is pulled to it. When I open the door, clutter pools out, but all I feel is nostalgia. I wish I had known my parents. There isn't room for me to fit inside the small cupboard. There never was. Even when I was a child, it was so difficult to fit inside. Suffocating.

I wanted this house. Out in the middle of nowhere. A safe place to start and raise a family. A safe place that that outsiders would know about. The small little cupboard under the stairs was not enough of a reason to refuse this house. This house that we both wanted. I feel stronger for buying this house. Like my past is more than this small little closet. Sometimes though- like my lover- my armor is damaged and I feel it all anew.

I've grown a lot. Not just in size. I'm a father. Maybe not perfect, but a damn good one. All without being taught. I didn't have an example to follow. Severus doesn't talk about my mother often. He misses her. I don't. I don't have anything to miss. I don't know who she was. Everyone I've ever met has told me stories of my father. I don't feel like I know who he was either though.

"It seems you weren't able to sleep. I guess we really are suited for each other." I turn to my lover. "I woke up and you weren't there so I came to find you. I knew you wouldn't be too far."

"Yea. I was just…"

"Reminiscing?"

"Pretty much."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I don't." I smile at him and he simply wraps his arms around me. "What did I do to deserve you Sev."

"Well, I was pretty well born to belong to you. What with everything you've had to go through, I'm sorry that I'm not someone better."

"Don't talk like that."

"You can talk to me Harry. You know that right? If you have questions- I can answer them. You need only to ask." For so long I felt like I was not allowed to ask anyone. I was told the same things. They were brave and that they loved me. Contrary to belief… that isn't enough.

"Which was I more like?" I know the question leaves room for misinterpretation, but Severus knows.

"Your father. You are nothing like your mother."

"I'm sorry. I know you hated him." Severus's arms feel warm around me. The way he presses his face against my neck relaxes me.

"Neither were perfect Harry. Your father was arrogant and could be cruel if he felt the need, but mostly he was a loving individual. Not to me obviously, but to your mother, his friends. Most others would not accept a werewolf with open arms- he did. Most others would not accept a student that came from a primarily Slytherin family- he did. Most others- purebloods at least- would not openly try to court a muggle born- he did. With time he grew to tolerate me, and I him. He knew that I did not want a romantic relationship with Lily, and because of his pureblood background, he knew that I could not help belonging to his future child. He didn't like it, but he accepted it. If fact he teasingly called me son of a few different occasions. The bastard thought he was hilarious."

"And my mother?"

"She had a temper that no one wanted to face. She was neither dainty nor frail. Lily had a vulgar vocabulary and used it often when no one was around. The first time your father heard her swear his entire face was filled with shock. She would say things to crude for polite society- without any shame I might add. Though she held her temper well during school, I've seen her fight for the silliest of reasons. Without a wand I might add. Yes, she was kind and loving in her own way, but I'd do anything to not have to fight her. She was terrifying at times."

"Thank you." He kisses me.

"Is there anything else you want to know?"

"I'm sure there is." He kisses me again. He must be feeling needy because he rarely initiates kisses. "But I don't feel like thinking about it right now." His arms slack around me.

"Harry, if you would like you may look in my pensive. I have kept several memories of my interactions with both of them. Not all are good mind you, but you are welcome to any of them."

"Severus, I'm not going to take away your privacy." He smiles at me. A small happy smile.

"I know Harry, and that's why I gave you permission. You are my Alpha, by right, anything that belonged to me became yours- even my memories if you so choose. You didn't though. Every step you have been respectful of my past and looked at the wellbeing of my future. My father- the man who raised me… he wanted to control my mother. You aren't like him. That's why… I give you permission. There is a lot of bad memories. Things I'm ashamed of, things that are embarrassing, you have my permission to look at any of them."

"Are you sure? This is… your memories are personal."

"I know. I also know that you will not abuse this privilege. You aren't going to hurt me with anything you find. You wouldn't. That's all I need to know." His fingers weave into mine. "For better or worse right?"

"Exactly. I know it's still early, but let's go on and get dressed. I'm sure you are anxious to get this business at Gringotts sorted." He nods before suddenly freezing.

"Oh no. Harry what are we going to do. I hadn't even thought of it. You can't be seen with me. No one knows that we are together yet. The wizarding world just thinks you dropped off the face of the earth. If you suddenly show up at Gringotts no less with me…" I laugh slightly.

"Relax Severus. I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise of our engagement to anyone in this way. No one will know until I alert the prophet of our engagement. If anyone asks, then we are business partners. What other reason would we have for going to Gringotts. Don't be so concerned over this. Remember. I'm the Alpha. You don't have to worry so much." My lips brush against his for just a moment. "I will protect you."


	22. Chapter 22

I suspected that entering the vaults for these mystery keys would be as simple as it was the first time I obtained the key for my parent's vault. I was wrong. When we entered the building and went to the front desk to present the keys, we were immediately ushered into a private room. There we waited for a couple of minutes until a sharp nosed goblin entered. He eyes Severus suspiciously for only a moment, but the gaze held no malice.

"I am Vraard, the goblin in charge of the Potter/Snape vaults. We have much business to discuss for both of you." Severus looks at me hesitantly. "Mr. Snape, you are a difficult individual to get ahold of. We have been sending you letters for a couple decades now." When I turn to him he looks away. "We understand that you have not accessed your vaults in nearly twenty years. The little gold that remained has naturally been absorbed into Mr. Potters accounts as is protocol for Alpha/ Omega bonding."

"Twenty years?" When I question him he doesn't answer immediately.

"The only gold that was in the vault was the little that was left by my mother- most of which went towards school. The rest of the gold came from the time I spent teaching after the war." When no one says anything he exhales. "I was not getting paid for the other years when I worked under Dumbledore. It was part of the arrangement and I agreed to it. He would keep me out of Azkaban so that I could protect you, and I would work as the potions professor. For the most part the arrangement was adequate. I did not expect to survive the war. Room and board was covered at Hogwarts, so it was fine. That being said, I had no need to enter the vaults because it was relatively empty and I had nothing to put inside of it."

"Severus…"

"It's fine. I agreed to it." For now, I'll leave this, but I'm not happy about it. "As for not being able to get ahold of me. I have not received any letters. Perhaps they were intercepted by the Ministry. I was considered a threat to the wizarding world for quite some time."

"Mr. Snape, if I may. Are you aware of the contents of the vaults that those two particular keys open?" The goblin is far politer than any other I have been in contact with.

"No. They were with the ministry. They have only just recently come into my possession." Varrad nods.

"That does not surprise me. Mr. Potter. As I stated, there is much business to be done. I request your permission to do a hereditary test on both your Omega and yourself." I turn to Severus and he nods.

"Granted."

"Very well. I require a drop of blood from each of you." Another goblin comes in. "This is Drelsact. He is in charge of such tasks. With the blood he will be able to find any vaults and wills not currently claimed that have mention of one of your names." Severus presents his hand first. A small drop falls into a vial. I follow suit. Drelsact bows lowly and leaves. "It will take him some time to organize. In the meantime- the content of the letters that have been sent to you Mr. Snape. I am sure you are aware that you are a descendant of the Prince family."

"Yes, though my mother was disowned."

"I apologize, but that is untrue. You have the key to one of the many Prince vaults in your hand." Severus looks down at the two golden keys. "The one you hold looks to be the one entrusted to Eileen Prince Snape upon her parent's death. Upon her death, you became the legal heir. Once the test has returned we will know the true extent of what that means. For now, the matter of the other key."

The goblin holds out his hand and Severus hands them both over. "Who's key is this?" Severus asks calmly.

"By all rights. It is your key." His words are evasive. The goblin hands it back to him. "I predict the reason you never received our letters is directly linked to the previous owner of this vault."

"And who's vault was it?" I ask.

"I apologize, but I have been instructed to not tell anyone by the previous owner, until a condition is met. Follow me please." We do as he says. Severus and I follow him to the down corridors. We ride the tram in silence deep into the depths of the bank. I thought my own vault was deep, but this one is much deeper. We stop. "Key please." The number reads 941. "This vault as well as any other discovered today belongs to Severus Snape. Because it was not claimed before the binding of Omega Severus Snape and Alpha Harry Potter, it is still in Mr. Snape's name." He opens the vault. "If this is not acceptable, the Mr. Potter must speak with the ministry." The goblin looks meaningfully at Severus for a long moment. "Though that process can take months."

Inside is naturally full of gold but also books. True to form, Severus's fingers immediately go to a worn cover. I can tell that some are ancient while some look much newer in comparison. I watch him use his wand to shrink the numerous books then he pulls out a handkerchief and carefully wraps them. He ignores the gold.

"Severus?"

"What reason could this person have to hide books away." Severus hands both keys to me and I pocket them. "The vault was too deep. It belonged to someone important." He mutters. The other vault is much closer to the surface. Inside is enough gold for one to live comfortably for the remainder of their life. Severus's shoulders tense. "How long did this vault belong to my mother?"

"It has always belonged to her. You stated that she was disowned. If she were, then it was never official otherwise this vault would have dissolved." Severus nods. "She would have never had to worry. Did she know. She must have known."

Once we are back inside the private room, Drelsact enters.

"The task is complete, it is as we predicted, both have a vast untapped wealth." Drelsact speaks directly to the other Vraard.

"You may go." Drelsact bows to both Severus and I and then to Vraard. "This could take many hours and it is not likely we will be finished in one day, I suggest sorting one estate and returning on a separate occasion to sort the other."

"That is fine, but if we could focus on Severus's first." The goblin nods politely and sets a part of the papers aside. The untouched papers he locks in a small desk. "As stated previously, Mr. Snape is the heir to the Prince estate. There is only one other remaining relative. A young boy of about fourteen. He was born a squib, upon his parent's death he was placed into a muggle orphanage. He was your uncle's only child." I turn to him.

"I didn't know I had an uncle. I do not know anything about the Prince family." The goblin nods.

"He has been living in the orphanage for eight years now." Vraard slides a single document over to us. "Upon your claim as Lord Prince, you have the ability to send him an allowance and set him up in a home. Likewise, you can choose to leave him where he is at. Any aid you do or do not send is entirely up to you, but I will gather all information on him so that you may make an informed choice. Continuing on…" Just sorting through the Prince estate takes three hours. Wills belonging to different names. Possessions being discussed. The stack of papers growing ever smaller. Finally, the papers are gone. "Do either of you have any further questions regarding the Prince estate." I am exhausted.

"No." We both mutually agree. The goblin nods.

"Good. Then continuing on. Mr. Snape, there is one last bit of business that must be sorted." Again a single piece of parchment is slid in front of us, but this time there is also an envelope with Severus's name written in careful lettering. I ignore the envelop though because my eyes fall on the first line of the document.

 _The last will and testament of Tom Marvolo Riddle_


	23. Chapter 23

_Dear Severus,_

 _I realize that the chances of you finding this are practically nonexistent. I can assure you though you obtained your meticulous nature from both of us. The small chance that you may be reading my words is enough. These words contain no lies as I'm sure you know, a magical will does not allow inaccuracy. If you believe nothing else, believe these words._

 _I know all of your upbringing, you know nothing of my own. Allow me to speak of it for just a moment. I am a half blood. My mother sought a muggle. She deceived him and I was conceived. He did not stay with her though. My muggle father abandoned my mother and she died shortly after giving birth to me. I was raised in a muggle orphanage. Not much can be said for my time there. It was much as you would expect. I was alone and different. A dangerous combination I'm sure you are aware._

 _Dumbledore himself came to the orphanage to retrieve me- though he was only the transfiguration teacher at the time-, and from then on I was a student. A half-blood student that knew nothing of the magical world. I was not wholly prepared, but I was anxious to leave that muggle hell. Nothing could have been worse._

 _It was worse though. I was just as friendless during those first couple years. I was a wizard of no background in a house prided on their lineage. At the time I did not know I was the heir to Slytherin. She was two years behind me. The night she was sorted into Slytherin she came to sit directly beside me and she introduced herself. At our first meeting right there in the great hall she proclaimed that she was my Omega and I was her Alpha. Dispite my two years at a wizarding school, I did not understand what she meant. I only knew that I was happy to have someone talk to me so easily. We relied on one another often._

 _She was an outsider just like me, but more by choice. She came from a well-established family, but she openly avoided the other well-off families. She didn't care that I was a third year and she was a first. She would leave her classmates to go to my side. She didn't care that I was a half blood and she was pure. We spent our afternoons alone together in the library. Often not breaking the pleasant silence. She loved books. Before her, I cared very little for gathering knowledge. I learned to love reading as an extension of her. She was my only friend and I loved her. I still do._

 _Many did not consider her attractive. Her hair always hung limply in her face. The shiny sheen often made her hair look unwashed. She was taller than many of the males even above her year and she had few curves. Her nose was prominent and slightly hooked. Her eyes were so dark many called them empty. Her tone could send strong men running. She was beautiful._

 _Even her hobbies were peculiar. She loved Gobstones. She was both the captain of the Hogwarts team and the President of the Gobstones club. I never cared for the game, but I joined regardless. Aside from that she hated most other socialization. She never avoided contact with me though. When it was only us she would smile and laugh freely._

 _There was a boy who cared about her. I hated him, but she simply ignored him. She was so much better at holding her temper than I was. I was afraid of losing her and often fought with him. I don't even recall his name anymore. I do remember that he was a Gryffindor. Unlike the others, he didn't hate Slytherin and openly confessed to her. He was a muggle born. She would politely refuse him and return to my side. I killed that boy._

 _Her middle name was Nagini. She hated it and would become cross at the use of it. I loved it. It fit her so much better than her first name. I'm sure you know what a Nagini is- a large half woman half snake creature. She told me that just because she came from a Slytherin family did not mean she wanted to be compared to a snake. She did remind me of a snake though. She was reserved except when needed. She was quiet and deadly and beautiful._

 _There was a dueling club- she loathed it. Once though she was hassled into participating. She easily disarmed all of her challengers. Even the older students. She used her wand with ease. There were many nights that we would explore the forbidden section in the library. She would pool over books for hours._

 _I hated the muggle world for the harsh lessons it taught me, and I hated the wizard world for refusing to accept me. Her hand would lay on top of my head and she would chastise me. She would tell me to not speak of such things. How could I not. Sometimes she would hold me as if I were something small and fragile. We spent every evening together. I would profess promises for the future. I decided at that moment that any ill will I felt towards the world could cease. As long as she remained by my side, the world couldn't truly be corrupt._

 _It would have ended there._

 _You will not find any documents as the case was thoroughly covered up, but I killed a fellow student. I have already told you which. The Gryffindor one without a name. It was my sixth year and her forth. She was fourteen and had to study for some insipid test. I however was exploring the dungeons. Earlier that year I had found the Chamber of Secrets and I was avidly learning about my heritage._

 _I returned to the Slytherin common room and she was crying. Eileen did not cry. There she was though. Her robes ripped. No one was around. I asked her what happened. She only held onto me. That was the only time she ever looked vulnerable. That 'honorable' lion molested. He would have raped her, but she heavily injured him._

 _Under any other circumstance he would have been expelled from the school, but because she is a Slytherin pureblood and he was a filthy Gryffindor mudblood. The school covered up the scandal. Instead I took matters into my own hands. I released the basilisk. I was in raged at the time and hardly could control such a great beast. It only knew that I wanted a mudblood killed. So she killed two and petrified the rest. I did not intend for her to kill Myrtle. That Ravenclaw may have been muggle born, but she was undeserving of death._

 _I graduated the following year._

 _I couldn't stray too far though so I obtained an apprenticeship. As you are aware the mark of my eighteenth birthday began her heat cycle. She was sixteen. It became difficult for her to stay at the school, but I assured Dumbledore that she would remain there and she would remain untouched. Though he was not the headmaster at the time, he knew me well. He was the one that saved me from that blasted orphanage. He was also the one that knew I released the basilisk._

 _After that night she was molested, she feared all touch. I would not be the one to make her relive that fear. She graduated. We lived together for a few years. As friends that refused to turn lovers. She would go into heat and hide from me. I would not seek her out though. She was afraid. It became difficult to stay beside her- I feared losing control; so, I left. I traveled the world and learned many things. Without her influence the world felt dark and corrupt. It was five years before I saw her again._

 _We met by chance. I had not been in London long when I felt a hand reach out and grasp me. I would have attacked if the touch didn't feel so natural. It was her. I remembered so quickly that I love her. The world was no longer gray._

 _That night you were conceived. We both received a letter from the ministry. They spoke of her as if she were property. As if she were nothing more than an object. I saw red. Again I felt that the world was corrupt. I could do as I pleased with her. Though I never felt desire to control her, she feared the power of choice that I held. She was not one to be controlled._

 _She had nothing after we became one. Everything she owned became mine. I placed It all in a vault and it remained untouched separate from my own. I returned the key to her. She didn't take it. She would smile and tell me that it didn't matter. I knew she was lying though._

 _It would have ended there. We were called into the ministry. A general routine. I gritted my teeth when she was blatantly ignored. There was a muggle born working there. I recognized her from my school days. That woman openly sneered at her and I had to silence my rage. How dare she. How dare someone so lowly look down upon this pureblood. Eileen was perfect. The world needed to be cleansed._

 _The ministry needed to be fixed. I told her this. I was sure nothing could chase her from my side. I began making plans. She begged me to let the issue die. I couldn't. There was no place in the world for someone like her. I had to make one. She again begged me. I told her that I couldn't be swayed. She threatened to leave. I told her if she tried then I would take away her freewill. I didn't mean it, but the words were already said._

 _The next morning, I was going to apologize. It was already too late though. Eileen had left with our child. With you. I decided it was for the best. My plans could lead to ruin and I did not want her associated. I would make the world better for her and my child._

 _The beginning was slow, but I soon gathered followers. Years went by and I thought of her often. I never searched for her or my child. I assumed for a time that she returned to her family, I later learned that she didn't. Though I never liked muggles or mudbloods, I was content leaving them alone until I heard news that she had been killed by her husband. At that moment my followers and I killed muggles with no regard._

 _When I heard news of her death, I felt pain before I felt rage. My first question was what of her child._

 _You were a student at the time. I was shown a picture of you and immediately set my followers to recruit you. They did not know why. They only were told that you joining was important. You were as alone as myself. I cursed myself for not searching for her before that monster took her life._

 _You look just like her. Her hair. Her eyes. Her profile. Her demeanor. Quiet and deadly and beautiful. You were her. You were us. I knew that you were an Omega just like her. I knew why you joined. I could see it in your eyes. The fierce determination to protect your Alpha. She had those same eyes. Yes. I knew you were a spy from the beginning. I knew that you were never truly loyal to me. I thought though, if I could destroy that boy, you would stay by my side. A foolish thought I know._

 _I would not have killed your friend had she simply moved, though I respect her fierce love for her child. Naturally it was my undoing. Still. I knew that if I could kill that boy you would be free. You would not be forced to bond with someone who could control you._

 _There were times that I wanted to tell you who I was. I knew that I would likely lose the war. If I lost and it was known that you are my son, then you would have no chance of living despite where your loyalties lie. That night I made sure to wound you. I instructed Nagini to not use her venom. If I were victorious then I would tell you everything. If I were not, then it would look as though you betrayed me._

 _I hope I am victorious and that you along with so many Omegas are returned your right to live. If I am not. I have only to say, I love your mother dearly and I love you dearly. I do not mind dying if I am able to see her again. Though I predict I will not be going the same place as she._

 _I have instructed the goblins that you not know of me until after your bonding. I'm sure it will happen as it is so hard to avoid. There is a fortune that I have meticulously saved for you as well as your mother's vault that was never touched. Everything belonging to me is yours. Take it and hide yourself if that is the course you wish to take. You do not have to give up your rights simply because that is what the ministry has ordered._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Tom Riddle._


	24. Chapter 24

"Harry." I take his hand.

"This doesn't change anything Severus."

"It does though. My children… our children, their grandfather is…" My hand closes around his.

"a powerful wizard who passed away during the war. For now that's all they need to know."

"Harry, you don't understand…" his eyes scan over the document again. "it was like reading an autobiography. Being bullied… only having one friend… being afraid to lose that friend…" I kiss his cheek and then his fingertips.

"And if someone were to molest you, I would want to take revenge too." I wrap my arms around him. "He was a human Sev. We just didn't realize that until now. He was flawed and corrupt in ways, but I understand why he did some of the actions."

"He wanted to keep me from… falling into the same trap my mother fell into." Severus looks to the sharp nosed goblin. "When did you receive this from him."

"The last night of the war. His private owl arrived with it. He has left everything he owned to his only son. I suspect only the people in this room know of his connect to you Mr. Snape. He destroyed all evidence at the ministry and I was the only one who had dealings with him. He left me in charge of his estate."

"Harry, I want to go home. I can't… no more today." I nod.

"I understand." Speaking to the goblin I force my tone to be even. "We will return at a later date to settle the rest of our estate. I wish to keep Severus's finances separate from my own- if that means not alerting the ministry, then so be it. We would also like to keep this… fact a secret." The goblin bows.

"Very well, sir." Taking Severus's hand, we leave. If any witch or wizard sees his hand in mine, they do not question it.

Immediately inside Severus strips the clothing from his body. He walks naked to our room and stretches out on the bed. It isn't an invitation to touch him, but a cleansing of sorts. He lays on his stomach, long pale legs stretch out for miles. Arms gently folded under his head. Body like liquid. Walking over to him I kiss his shoulder then his neck.

"Nothing has changed Severus."

"My father killed your parents."

"Yes. He did."

"Because of me."

"This isn't your fault Severus."

"No?"

"Come here." I pull him on my chest and naturally he folds his long body into mine. "My father was a bully. My Aunt and Uncle were abusive. Does that make me dirty?"

"No."

"The sins I've committed, the choices I've made- good and bad, that is what defines me." My fingers weave into his hair. "You've done bad things, but you've also done many good things. Voldemort made his choices, and you have made yours. You are not accountable for the things that he has done." I can feel tears wet my shirt, but I don't mention it. "Nothing has changed. You are still you." I pull away from him and kiss his softly. His eyes are still misty, but he's calmed down. "Are you hungry?" He nods slowly. "Alright. I'll cook us some early lunch, and afterwards we can go pick up the kids. First you have to get dressed or I might just jump you." I kiss him again and he's laughing lightly.

It's difficult to pull myself from him, but I do. Opening up his drawers, I find a pair of panties and gently slide them up his legs. He exhales shakily when the soft fabric brushes his hardening shaft. Not today though. Too much to be done. Next I slide black knee high stockings over his shapely legs. I kiss his ankles once I finish each leg.

"Do you want a dress or skirt today?" He's biting his bottom lip.

"Skirt please." I smile softly at him and go retrieve an outfit. The skirt hugs his hips; I love how this black ruffled skirt looks on him. For a top, I snag a red halter top. He's showing so much of his beautiful pale skin. "Harry. Please. I don't like my wrists to be exposed." He's squirming uncomfortably.

"It's just around me Severus."

"Still." My left hand weaves it's fingers around his. I then pull his wrist to my mouth and suck at the tattooed skin. "Harry! Don't!" Instead of listening, my tongue traces the pattern.

"I will not ask you to show this to other people, but I will not let you hide it from me. This isn't something I want you to be ashamed of. You took this mark to keep me safe. Do you regret that?"

"No… but I did so many things that I do regret because of this mark." Rivers are staining his face. "I'm just like him. I'd do it all again to keep you safe. I killed people Harry. I killed people, and I'd do it again to keep you safe. I'm just like him!" I continue kissing that blemish on his arm. I wish I could take this from him. It's a part of him though. Even if I could find a way to remove the mark, it would always be there.

"I'm like him too then. I wasn't lying earlier. If someone tried to hurt you or my children, I would kill them. Just stopping them wouldn't be enough. Severus, you aren't alone. I understand what it's like to be obsessively protective." I kiss his tears. "Just around me. You don't have to hide anything from me." Hesitantly he nods. "Come chat with me while I cook." He follows me into the kitchen. I take out a pan. "How does breakfast for lunch sound?" He nods.

"I would like some scrambled eggs." He sits on top of the counter close to me.

"Are you ready." He doesn't answer right away. "Our wedding is coming up soon. Are you ready."

"I'm not entirely sure. Most of the plans have been arranged, but emotionally, I'm a bit drained. I would really prefer us not make this a big agenda."

"If only you had told me that we could have gotten married and not have left it for me to find out on my own. I'm going to go to the Daily Prophet. I'm sure Skeeter will be ecstatic to know that she is invited to my wedding. The only question… should we leave it as a surprise and let people die of shock when they see you in a wedding dress, or should we let people know ahead of time."

"Harry, don't you think you are being just a bit petty. I was afraid to tell you… is it fair to punish me for something like that. Especially with that… other punishment." I've made it a point to not cum inside of him a single time- aside from our date night when he practically seduced me.

"Sev, this isn't about punishing you. I want all of the wizarding world to know that you are my wife. I don't want to hide you or our family. One day our children- Az at the very least- will start Hogwarts. I want it to be old news that we are together by that point. People will find out, and some will make a big deal of it, but eventually it'll be old gossip."

"Much of the wizarding world still hates me. They especially will if they figure out that Tom Riddle was my… my.."

"Father."

"Yes. That. I do not want my children or you to suffer prejudice just because of the choices I have made." I finish cooking and spoon a section of the eggs on Sev's place. He takes it into his lap and eats small bites.

"So. You suggest we hide this and our children grow thinking they should be ashamed of who their parents are." He shakes his head furiously.

"No. Not of you. They have no reason to be ashamed of you. Me though."

"If you keep talking like that I'll have to spank you." His face reddens, but he stops talking. "Severus. I'm not ashamed of you. Azalea, Begonia. They aren't ashamed of you. Clover's still little, but he wont be either. And Azalea actually knows some of the things you've done. She still loves you. She isn't ashamed and she never will be." His fingers hold the spoon gently.

"Do you think I'll ever be able to forgive myself." I kiss his cheek gently.

"No. I think you'll hold on to the bad you've done for the rest of your life." I brush my lips against his. "But that regret is what makes you a good person."


End file.
